


Kinktober 2017: Long Live the Emperor, Corvo the Black

by adrift_me



Series: Corvo the Black AU [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: (nothing abusive do not worry), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Corvo the Black ending, DOTO spoilers, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Frotting, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, High Chaos (Dishonored), High Chaos Corvo Attano, Human!Outsider, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, M/M, Overpowering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 54,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: Standing amidst Dunwall chaos, swallowed with destruction, pain and fear, Corvo the Black and the Outsider whisper promises, reassure each other that once the fire is put out and they reach the Dunwall Tower, Corvo will make a new home for the Outsider. A home where he will be loved, with caress and cuddles, will be loved in and out until his name is gone and replaced with one single phrase.Long live the Emperor, all hail Corvo the Black.





	1. Day 2: Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a series of daily [kinktober 2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017) ficlets for Corvo the Black ending. This will be an exciting and dark journey to explore various kinks through the official prompt list as well as my own choice of kinks. Stay tuned and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [I also take prompts for this on tumblr, hit my ask :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

**Day 2: Dirty Talk**

* * *

 

“All hail Corvo the Black, long live the Emperor!” says Corvo as he stands over the fallen enemy, his foot holding the body down on the stomach. It’s victorious, but no joy comes from the new Emperor.

The Outsider can’t see Corvo’s face, hidden beneath the hood, but he doesn’t need to in order to recognize him. Gaze follows from the front bangs covering his eyes, along the arms and hands, one marked, which hold onto a bloody sword, edge gleaming in the moonlight. With a most unpleasant sound Corvo pulls the sword out and cleans it off on his forearm, leaving dark traces on the coat. The Outsider stares at it, smelling the blood.

And then Corvo looks up. Brushes away greasy locks away from his face, revealing dark eyes and no less dark shadows lying beneath his eyelids. There is something inexplicable in the way he stares: awe, confusion, triumph and weariness. With one swift motion he folds the sword back and makes slow careful steps towards the Outsider. A predator, no less.

“Has the Void bored you that you visit me in the physical world?”

His voice lacks a bone, it trembles and fails at being sarcastic. The Outsider pulls his glance away from the smears of blood on Corvo’s coat and instead locks his gaze.

“The Void no longer holds me. I am free.”

It’s oddly eloquent, the Outsider feels, too lacking for his tastes, but he can’t find proper words. They don’t flow, don’t pour into his mouth before he thinks of them. Or, perhaps, he truly has nothing to say, his tongue as dry as Serkonan sands.

Corvo steps closer and closer and the Outsider can make out how truly dark the shadows of his face are. Gone is the gleam in his eyes, replaced by something feverish and longing. Corvo turns his head to the right, cautious like he is, and the Outsider looks up in reverence and hope. To whoever listens now, he prays that the journey of two weeks was worth it. That the pain of nausea, the noise of crashing waves was worth it. That becoming human was worth it all.

Before he knows it, Corvo takes his face in the hold of his bloodied hands and presses mouth to his.

It’s not how he imagined kissing Corvo for the first time. But he cannot lie to himself - it’s better. His body trembles in the Emperor’s hold, he is not the worshipper, not the one to be sung praises to. And if he has no prayers to listen to, let him give up on any last bits of conscientious thinking.

Corvo’s mouth is so many things at once and the Outsider struggles to understand and remember. There is such fierceness that threatens to leave his own lips bloodied, bitten and savoured. Corvo’s tongue is a tease that is trying to lure his own tongue out, and succeeds, circles around it, rushes all over the Outsider’s teeth until he can feel it deep and hot. Corvo’s mouth is unforgiving, punishing him for the absence from the Void, for the eternal riddles that entertained the Outsider and annoyed Corvo so much. He takes it all, takes Corvo in, lets him ruin his mouth and lips with whatever takes his lustful fancy. Sloppy, wet and way too sweet, Corvo’s mouth is a tool of seduction, a fanciful temptation that baits the Outsider to catch on it. And he does.

Being human is too many things, the Outsider reckons. But they are pleasurable, at least.

When Corvo pulls away at last, it’s only to give the Outsider a nibble on his earlobe. Words spill into his ear, words so captivating and provocative, leaving the Outsider out of breath.

“Oh you are here now, Outsider. And I hope you are here to stay. Look at this Empire I’m building, look around you.”

The Outsider does look, right over Corvo’s shoulder to where a nearby building burns in flames and spreads a disgusting smell all over the district. Smoke streams upwards where it mixes with the dark clouds in the sky.

Corvo’s arms wrap around him possessively, hands resting in the tug of his hair, nails digging in his scalp. It should hurt but it doesn’t and he presses Corvo in return, letting him wet his neck under the ear with a sloppy kiss.

“This Empire will be for you and me and Emily, as she will watch her legacy continue. Safe and untouched she will remain. And I will remain, and you will.”

The Outsider doesn’t understand the meaning, lets Corvo speak regardless. His throat hurts from being strained and his skin tingles where Corvo’s lips touch it. His mind tears between wanting more and wanting less. Middle ground is not an option.

Corvo pulls away for a moment, letting the Outsider catch a glimpse of lustful darkness in his eyes before digging into his neck again, lips relentless.

“Always so full of words, and now it is I who speaks. Where is your arrogance that drove me mad? Where is your smirk that I wanted to erase from your lips? What do I have to do to bring it back, so I can take it down myself?”

The Outsider does smile at that.

“You will have to work hard for that, Corvo.”

“Will this do?” He kisses his neck again, lower this time. “Will you moan my name as I destroy every last bit of your arrogance? Will you let me worship your body as I worshipped your divinity?”

“I will, Corvo…” The Outsider loves how breaking hoarse his own voice is when Corvo’s mouth won’t stop, nuzzling into a small hollow in between his collarbone where the jacket collar is clasped together. And he feels his body responding to Corvo’s caress, but is it the time…

“I will undo you. I will turn you into a mess and you will forget who you are. I will paint your body with our come and sweat and let anyone dare say you are not a masterpiece of my making.”

He swallows and rasps out a sigh. Standing amidst the Dunwall street, swallowed with destruction, pain and fear, Corvo the Black and the Outsider whisper promises, reassure each other that once the fire is put out and they reach the Dunwall Tower, Corvo will make a new home for the Outsider. A home where he will be loved, with caress and cuddles, will be loved in and out until his name is gone and replaced with one single phrase.

_Long live the Emperor, all hail Corvo the Black._


	2. Day 3: Public | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinktober 2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017) continues! Managed to put whole 3 prompts of today into this chapter. Do enjoy and let me know what you think :)
> 
>  
> 
> [I also take prompts for this on tumblr, hit my ask :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

**Day 3: Public | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)**

* * *

 

Time takes everything. Sooner or later, lives are given to dust, pain moulds into scars, people forget. It’s been a month into the reign of their new Emperor, a new era, the Black age. Some rejoice at Corvo’s iron grip, others run for their lives, calling him names and spurting blood on the streets as arrows pierce them, the unruly.

The Outsider watches them from atop the Tower’s rooms, large spacy accommodations shared with the Emperor himself. He has spent mere few days there and yet the room already bears signs of his presence. There are books on history piled upon each other, there is a mess of clothes enough for the two. There is a messed up bed they didn’t let the maid make because it has too much evidence of their last night. The Outsider smiles and feels a bubble of pleasure swell inside him. He is already waiting for the night, eager to see where it takes them this time.

His gaze wanders back to the streets where people hurry scattered through the shadows on to their business. He ponders.

Corvo is old and new all at once.

Memories of the Outsider’s childhood are close to non-existent as he sheds them into the past and leaves space for new recollections to treasure. Being human means having a small shell for so grand a mind. He enjoys touching things, how it _feels_ under his fingers. He loves the taste of food and the biting tang of drinks. Sensory feelings give him something to do every day and he doesn’t shy away from its intensity, be it a soft touch of fabric or rough texture of wood.

But there are more things to a human’s body, the Outsider realises. How easily it is taken away by another’s touch, be it a sharp blade to end one’s life or a gentle touch to undo them in other ways. Corvo is the one to follow up on his promise to undo the Outsider. He is slow to the point of cruelty in his caress, but generous on its amount. When the Outsider feels burning heat all over his body, fearing he may have fallen sick, Corvo explains to him that it happens to people who share a connection. The Outsider asks bluntly if he means love and Corvo gives him nothing but a strangely twisted smile and a long gentle stare.

It’s another thing he learns. Love comes in many ways, be it a spiritual bond so strong, it transcends, or be it a passionate night spent in the arms of each other, inside each other, smeared with sweat.

The Outsider enjoys both.

He lets out a small sigh and clasps the front of his black coat, matching that one of Corvo’s, and leaves their warm bedroom for the throne room. For some reason unknown he has been called in by Corvo himself and with a light step he now makes his way to the grand entrance where a throne stands before the doors, currently closed to the visitors.

***

 _Why is Corvo so much_ , he thinks, too much. With his ideas of grandeur, weaved into fantasies. With his desire so extensive, he leaves no space in the Outsider’s brain for his own thoughts, all replaced by blind lust and passion. With his cock throbbing and begging, waiting for the Outsider to do something to relief him. But how hard it is to find strength and give himself all to Corvo. He would, but he has his own needs, and let the two of them take care of each other.

Corvo holds him in a tight grip of well-trained muscles, hidden beneath the fabric of his black coat. The Outsider can feel their steel, years of fighting now used to hold a dear creature close to his body. He writhes in his embrace, but not to escape, no. His body seeks the friction which would calm his temperature or burn him to the ashes as he gives in to sex.

“Be still, dear,” Corvo mouths into his neck. “And please, be quiet, lest we are heard. The servants don’t sleep at that hour, neither do the guards.”

The Outsider’s chest heats up at the idea of someone walking in on them. Would they stop in their tracks, would they run away, would they laugh or cry or lose their voice altogether? If he were god, he would have seen it all. But now, the only way to know is to let someone in on their secret.

His eyes have black spots because of the many candles lit up in the throne room. It has a dark shimmer on the edges, where the flames cannot reach, but the center is lit up enough to put himself and Corvo into the very exposee. He breathes out, intertwines fingers with Corvo’s left hand and lets his lover’s other hand wander. It is knowledgable, aware of all the spots that make the Outsider’s body tick and respond pliantly to the caress and loving. Corvo keeps his concentration scattered as he sucks on the spot on his neck, letting teeth grind into it a little. There will be marks for sure, red-and-blue spots all over his throat and he would look at them tomorrow morning and smile. As he marked Corvo his own once, twice, he is now being marked in return. Mutual.

“Let me see you,” Corvo says hoarsely, hand rubbing against the Outsider’s crotch. Rough fabric and Corvo’s hand’s pressure make him hard, painfully hard and he gives a small sob of longing.

“What if someone else sees us?” the Outsider asks, knowing the answer already.

“Then let them watch.”

How fast a change comes to a man who burns with desire brighter and stronger with every second.

Tingling sensation runs down the Outsider’s spine when Corvo tugs at the zipper of his pants, helps him free his lower body from its hold and throws the trousers aside. There is underwear which is all too easy to get rid of.

Corvo pats his sides and the Outsider rises, giving Corvo those few moments long enough to undress himself.

“Did you plan this?” the Outsider asks abruptly when he hears the splat of a special ointment as Corvo rubs it on the end of his cock and then in-between the Outsider’s buttcheeks. It’s cool, it’s cold and then Corvo is too much again, his fingers rubbing at his hole and letting one finger slide in.

It’s easier than before because the previous night still holds the Outsider prepared. That one and the night before. His throat feels dry and thirst scratches at his lungs while Corvo works him just a little, teasing him with a touch. And the ever-present feeling that give it a minute - and the grand door will spring open. Or the guard will come in to check. The Outsider shivers, feels his muscles clench and make Corvo laugh lowly.

“Come down here, dear,” his large rough hands are on his sides and the Outsider lowers.

Why is Corvo so much? Hard and painful and filling him up to the brim with flesh. His hands are hooking up to touch his shoulders, he is being moved rather than moving, lowering down on Corvo’s cock and taking him in to the fullest. He moans in despair, and so does Corvo.

“Be quiet,” he manages to croak out when the Outsider’s whimpers hit a level too loud. His nature calls to disobey, to cry out loud and moan and beg. He almost wants someone to come in. To come in on _them_.

They move steadily, sloppily, smacking noise filling in the room with an odd echo. He can hear their shattered breathing and the way Corvo’s cock moves in and out. He himself is still hard and untouched, Corvo slapping his hands away if he tries to reach out for himself. So he wraps his fingers in a steel hold over Corvo’s hooked arms and holds on for dear life.

Corvo moves faster and rougher and the Outsider wants to let him in as much as his body allows. Spreads his legs and hooks cold long feet over the armrests.

“Oh what a sight you would be, should someone give us a visit,” Corvo moans in his neck, strong arms holding him in place still. The Outsider should be frightened, unwound, but it doesn’t work this way. Danger excites him and he feels pleasure build up inside.

“Corvo…” he moans out and feels a painful bite of his lover’s teeth. Still wouldn’t stop him.

“Be quiet, dear,” Corvo repeats hoarsely, with long pauses. The Outsider sneers, knowing full well that Corvo is getting there.

And then a door opens.

Not a grand one, the one left for servants, but it opens with a creak and the Outsider can hear it. His hands jerk and he tries to get out of Corvo’s hold, but the man wouldn’t let him. Keeps thrusting into him, breathing ragged and lips stuck on his neck. There sure is going to be a bleeding spot.

A maid walks by as if unseeing, singing a soft tune under her breath. She has a candle cap which she brings up to the candles and puts out a few flickering flames. All the candles on this tall candle holder, some more by its base. Turns around--

“By the Void!”

Her scream echoes all across the throne room which is still filled with sounds of Corvo’s rough cock thrusting into the Outsider. He bites on his lips and stares at the maid. Her dark eyes stare back and her mouth hangs open speechless. The Outsider imagines what a sight they may be, at least the last bits of his sanity which are not touched by Corvo’s fucking, getting at his prostate. All he can see is his own eyes and Corvo’s dark ones, returning the maid’s gaze as they indulge each other on the throne, the very source of power for the whole of Empire.

Corvo grunts and it awakes the maid. Her face burns red and her hands tremble, yet she still holds onto the candle cap like it’s the last straw, a chance to escape devouring waters. The Outsider can’t get his eyes off her, but then Corvo moves even faster and he loses himself to a bliss. Closes his eyes and throws his head back.

There are noises of running and something disgusting splashing onto the floor, and the Outsider cannot think for explanation. All his mind, what is left of it, screams and begs for release as Corvo concedes and pumps him himself as well as thrusts deep into him.

Corvo comes first with a gasp of a man who was drowning and now had all the air he wanted. When he breathes out, the Outsider can hear his voice, barely audible, whines and moans soft and high, orgasm letting go of him slowly and with shuddering. It’s endearing, intoxicating. Corvo lets the Outsider find his own pace now, yet still keeps himself deep inside him.

His hands run swiftly along the length of the Outsider’s cock and it doesn’t take too long to bring him over the edge, letting the Outsider’s mouth fall open and drip with moans of pleasure.

They rest on the throne for a long while, letting their bodies melt and their lust subdue. Corvo’s hands roam the Outsider’s chest, rub at his nipples a little. His mouth leaves a trail of soft kisses, meant to shush and lull.

The Outsider turns his head slightly, seeking out Corvo’s gaze.

“Do you think we will need a new maid after this?” A sly smile touches his lips.

“She might stay, should she be persuaded. In any case, an edge of danger would do some good for us all.”

He nuzzles in the Outsider’s neck, and the former god smiles and wonders how many will be driven out or coerced into stay, should he and his lover indulge each other in such an outrageous manner again.


	3. Day 4: Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a fun this [Kinktober 2017 challenge](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017) is :)
> 
>  
> 
> [I also take prompts for this on tumblr, hit my ask :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

**Day 4: Begging**

* * *

 

His heart is spilling fondness all over as he looks down at Corvo. It’s not an easy task to rebuild a once blossoming Empire, remould it into something safe and held in a strong tight hold. Corvo tires quickly in his rule, even if his facade never shows it. He uncovers conspiracies with his own hands as well as the extensive spy network, creates pacts to keep the war at bay and is staying vigilant at any moment, for there are many people willing to brave shoving a dagger in Corvo’s lively pulsing throat veins.

Sometimes all he wants is to stay in bed, like this soft morning, painted with pinks and yellows of the dawn over the gray walls.

They are both awake, just a touch of slumber on their eyes. The Tower is pleasantly quiet, and it’s all the Outsider and Corvo could wish for.

Corvo lies flat on the bed, staring somewhere aside and replying to the Outsider’s occasional questions, delicately chuckling or grunting in response. The Outsider sits beside him, chest bare and a thick fluffy blanket hiding his naked hips. His hands are making love to Corvo’s skin, helping his muscles relax as he massages his shoulders and back. He is not familiar with the art of massage, but he knows enough to bring consolation and relaxation.

His touches are gentle where it calls for, rough where more pleasure can be gained from pain rather than delicacy. Sometimes Corvo gives him a moan of approval, soft and born from within the depths of his throat. It vibrates through his back and goes right into the Outsider’s long pale fingers.

He appreciates Corvo being openly vulnerable to him, when the whole of Empire sees a man of steel.

So vulnerable. He wouldn’t want to take advantage, but how much fun can be drawn from Corvo’s moans if he were to pursue his caress in a different way.

He massages slowly, thoroughly now, letting his hands glide along Corvo’s waist and then hips. He runs hands up and down his body and delights when Corvo’s breathing rhythm changes. It’s subtle, but in the silence of the room he can hear it all too well, the way Corvo misses a breath or two, how heavily it comes out of his lungs.

It excites him. A sudden reign of power burns his hands, something familiar, a leash he used to hold for millennia. When he were immortal and Corvo his faithful… something. It didn’t matter as he watched the entire universe, the many possibilities, questions and mysteries it had to offer. Though Corvo burnt like a star in the ocean of the Void, he was one of many things to have power over. And now, a lesser being as the Outsider is, power returns to him over this single man, one he wouldn’t swap for anyone or anything else.

He realises he is burning with want again. How many times he and Corvo indulged each other with Corvo pressing into him with his whole being. Of course, they reversed their roles, but never before the Outsider had a chance to conquer Corvo with power and longing. He feels his cock filling with blood as it rushes in surges with his desire. He touches himself once, twice, slowly and languidly, as if teasing himself. Gives a shattering sigh as pleasure begins to build up. But he can wait. Slides slightly slick with pre-cum hand off.

His palms are pressed to Corvo’s skin and slowly he pushes a blanket off his back, down over his backside. He hears Corvo’s mumble.

“What are you doing?”

He replies not and smiles to himself. Holding back is a pleasurable torment and he waits for a mere moment to let his flesh tingle and burnt with the desire of sex. Quietly he reaches out for a condom, puts it on and then spreads the ointment over his cock’s head, enough to ease it for both him and Corvo, who remains oblivious. The Outsider gives a kiss to his spine, touching himself again in the process, relishing in the touch of his hand as it glides up and down his length, fingers caressing rather than punishing. Corvo’s mouth is open and a soft moan trickles from his sweet lips as the Outsider traces his back with his mouth. His muscles shiver. The Outsider kisses the protruding line of his spine again, leaves a trail of kisses all along it until he reaches his nape. Corvo is all but a soft mess before him, ready to be taken, eager to be taken, doesn’t seem to mind when he moves on top of him. Carefully opens him up and slowly, ever so slowly, accompanied by Corvo’s surprised “oh”, slides in.

Corvo’s muscles tense, the Outsider can see the strain on his back and shoulders. One of his hands, that he can see, clenches on the crumpled sheets. The Outsider moves a little bit out, breathing in raspily as Corvo’s tightness surrounds his cock. Sliding in again is pleasurable enough, Corvo being so hot inside, and the Outsider relishes. He splays hands over Corvo’s hips and fucks him slowly, taking every single moan as a praise to what he is doing.

“Please, don’t stop,” Corvo says into his pillow. The Outsider can feel how Corvo’s backside moves with him, as he humps into the blanket in a steady rhythm. Wickedness takes over the Outsider as he stops, painfully hard, almost regrets the pause. But for what it’s worth, he will not let Corvo get off easily, now that the Emperor is under his control.

“Stop it, Corvo,” he leans down to whisper in his ear, much like he did in his dreams. “If you come, I will be disappointed. If you come, I will drive you insane until you will beg me to stop, and I won’t, getting your cock so painfully hard and red. Come when I ask you to. Come with me.”

Corvo whines and the Outsider’s chest blazes with the evil of passion. How pliant Corvo became under him. His hands clench on the sheets harder, knuckles turning white as the Outsider thrusts into him, faster now, rougher. He can’t stop smiling, fears his own reflection if he were to look in the mirror. Wonders if his eyes are suddenly black again and all the mortality is at his fingertips.

But there is no boundless control over humanity, and only this man, the Emperor himself, is at his mercy.

“Oh so let me come,” Corvo grunts when the Outsider presses down his hands to the bed, pins him with his weight. He would fuck him from top, watching Corvo try and move his head as pleasure hits him vigorously. But he cannot contain his own frenzy as it makes his body shiver, and he lowers down heavily over Corvo, muttering in his ear.

“Corvo, don’t come. Don’t come until I tell you to.”

At the expense of his own orgasm he holds back as much as he can and yet turns on more as Corvo grows impatient, hurt and restless. Oh how he begs.

“Please, Outsider, this is too much. I’m almost there, oh Void…”

The Outsider can’t contain a wider smile at the mention of his ex-home. How painfully it stimulates him and he loses it. Thrusts into Corvo madly until all he can hear is his moans and begging, “please let me come, I can’t.”

He wants to say something, wants to forbid him to because it’s arousing, but it’s too late. Orgasm hits him so hard, he loses track of his own words, lets his mouth cry out “Corvo, come now, please”. Feels Corvo’s body move as he thrusts dryly into the blanket to help him fall. And when he does, their moans intertwine and adjoin, one hidden in hot Corvo’s flesh at the nape, another - in the softness of a pillow.

He can’t slide out, not when Corvo is so soft and hot under him. Can’t let go of his hands, still pinned down to the bed. Their fingers move in the hold of each other a little. Corvo’s low scratchy moans won’t stop as he keeps rubbing his cock against the blanket which is sure to be damp and slick with his come all over it. The Outsider kisses his nape, feels the taste of his sweat on his tongue as he does so.

They calm down soon enough, pleasant contentment building up instead of lust. The Outsider still lies on top of Corvo who smiles dreamily into the pillow.

But there is no rest for the wicked, the Outsider thinks, as he leans to mutter in Corvo’s ear.

“We have to try this again, Corvo. We have to make you beg for what is to come.”

Corvo stifles a chuckle when the Outsider moves his cock in and out again, rising up and looking over the Emperor writhing and moaning under him.


	4. Day 5: Body Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More [Kinktober 2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017) fun. I'm playing with the idea of mind posession, like Corvo's power. However, I'm disregarding the post-effects (throwing up) and the time limit. Just a note :)
> 
>  
> 
> [I also take prompts for this on tumblr, hit my ask :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

**Day 5: Body Swap**

* * *

 

Though he is no longer one with the Void, it haunts his footsteps as he walks. Sometimes the Outsider wonders if he needs only wish hard enough for the Void to pull him back into its black dark cold, clench his arms and bind him back to the eternity.

He has a new and interesting life now, but the lack of the Void and immortality flowing through his veins returns with a pang of disappointment and nostalgia every day. He misses how easily he could reach for a thought, for a fact, for a timeline which never happened or did. Hearing the many prayers and calls from all over the time, coming back to him like to an energy conductor, the absolute in the middle of chaos.

He does tell Corvo about it once when his insides clench with sadness. Corvo takes his face in his hands, leaves a soft kiss on his lips.

“I know it can never replace what you had, but, perhaps, if we used the power of the Void, it could help you live through the feeling a little. I still retain my powers and I am certain so do you.”

He does. Tried it many a time, clenching his fists like Corvo does, releasing power that rushes through his body. And always succeeds, ease and happiness coming to him as he Blinks across a certain distance or makes time stop. Of course, his power is stronger twicefold than one of Corvo’s and he exploits it whenever.

Like that night, as Corvo and the Outsider relish in pleasuring each other with words and touches, dancing on the edge before falling head  on into passion.

The Outsider pants heavily against Corvo’s chest, lazily and sloppily leaving kisses over his hairy chest. It is at that moment that the idea grabs at his mind and he lets out a chuckle.

“What is so funny?” Corvo asks not unkindly, his voice hoarse with want. He presses the Outsider to the wooden edge of the bed, grinding against his hip as he does that. The Outsider moves to whisper in his ear.

“How about we try something new?”

He knows Corvo is always up for it.

“What do you have in mind?” Corvo’s voice is impatient and the Outsider teases him with half a minute of silence, kissing his shoulders and sucking on his skin till there are blue-and-red patches appearing, leaving Corvo choked on his own low moans. “What are you playing at?”

The Outsider chuckles down a kiss.

“You and I jump roofs and still time and hunt down the remaining runes that people carve in my name. But this time, I want something else. For me and you precisely.”

Corvo tilts his head in a questioning gesture.

“Say, my dear Corvo, if I were to get into your head and watch how you, in my body, enjoy my cock, would _you_ enjoy it?”

He expects many reactions and hates not being able to see them all. But the one that follows makes him lose his mind for a moment as Corvo chuckles lowly, grinds into his hip again and sets lips into his for a maddening painfully passionate kiss.

“We’ll never find out if we don’t try.”

He doesn’t need any more confirmation. Lets Corvo worry his lips a moment more, while his hands are busy with loosening the Emperor’s belt, pulling a zipper down. He helps him get out of the piece of clothing which restrains his eager body, his evidently avid cock. He frees it too with an impatient tug at Corvo’s underwear.

Corvo finds hold in the edge of his bed, leaning at it as the Outsider kneels before him and starts his tease. Soft and barely tangible kisses all over the shaft, hand helping and holding Corvo’s balls. He rubs at him a little, making Corvo let out the most invigorating of sounds. It amuses the Outsider and he wallows in more teasing. Gives the length of Corvo a lick, slicking him with his own saliva. And then sucks on him, swallows half of him and makes Corvo run a hand for a grip in his hair.

It is then that the Outsider finds power and will to force himself into Corvo’s mind with the Void’s power, and so does Corvo.

Suddenly the world is sepia and shadows and the Outsider is not himself, but watching himself from above, staring into his own eyes as he sucks on Corvo’s cock.

He wonders what Corvo feels. And then realises immediately, that despite their minds swapped, he can still feel what happens to his body _and_ Corvo’s. It’s so much for one human being, it’s too much to feel for two. How his, no, Corvo’s cock is tingling and burning with the pleasant tightness in the Outsider’s mouth, hotness and wetness of it. How a careful tongue does amazing things, licks and circles around when it can. He is so close to coming, or perhaps Corvo is, and his whole body is shivering and ready to shatter like glass under pressure. He moans and feels it reverberate inside, two voices or one, he can’t make it out. He can see his body raising a hand and bringing it down to his crotch, rubbing and feeling for hard flesh beneath the undergarments. He would try and help, be it himself or Corvo that does it, but his cock is sending all too many feelings across his body and he just cannot make himself move.

When he comes, it’s akin to an explosion of a whale oil tank. Crashing, painful and dazzling. His body is burning and aching and his hands grip hard onto the bed edge, nails digging into its wooden surface.

And suddenly he once again looks up at Corvo and feels his face streaked with white come. Corvo slumps against the bed edge, his cock softening as he relaxes in the lazy feeling post-orgasm. His lips are a loving smile as he looks down at the Outsider who rises to press into him. Corvo helps him clean up quickly and lets him wrap his arms around his torso. The Outsider says nothing, cuddled by the intense feeling and relaxation it brings. He feels his body willing to be brought to the very same edge, but as Corvo possessed him, he must have hit the very same point the Outsider did, their orgasm simultaneous and shattering.

“Are you alright?” Corvo asks with a surprising softness in his voice. His chest is rising heavily as he holds the Outsider in his embrace.

“Quite so. It was a most peculiar experiment,” he says. Nuzzles in Corvo’s neck and kisses it. And words fall off his lips before he can catch them, “I wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

Corvo’s hold tightens and he starts drawing a line of kisses down the Outsider’s neck, his arm and his chest. When Corvo pulls his undergarments down, releasing his hot and hard flesh, he looks up and smiles slyly.

“Your turn.”


	5. Day 6: Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked forward to writing frotting, but I think I may have flopped it. I'll give it another go somewhere down other kinktober prompts. This is also relatively short and purely PWP because I'm so so tired today.
> 
>  
> 
> [I also take prompts for this on tumblr, hit my ask :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

**Day 6: Size Difference**

* * *

 

It starts as a fun argument. Being no strangers to each others’ bodies, knowing every single slope of the shoulder blades, every curve of the waist, the Outsider and Corvo have little to hide, if anything. Trust between them, their minds, hearts and bodies has been built so strong that it has less chances to crumble than Corvo’s precious empire.

“Didn’t you enjoy me being inside you?” Corvo mutters in the Outsider’s shoulder line as he kisses him, voice teasing and low.

“And didn’t _you_ enjoy holding me in your mouth?” he retorts, turning around in Corvo’s arms and pressing to him in a hot embrace. Corvo’s voice rolls, vibrates in his chest and the Outsider’s breath hitches. He leans in and ravishes Corvo’s mouth, letting his tongue wander inside him, running over the teeth and struggling to the root of his tongue. He feels Corvo’s turn on as he presses into him, hands raking his back and finger falling in the hollows over the spine.

“I am still bigger,” Corvo says as he dives into an even deeper kiss, moans into his lips with desire.

The Outsider smirks as his hand finds Corvo’s bulging cock, freed from fabric long ago as they’ve retired to bed. He doesn’t deny that his passion gets to him as well, swelling him up and making him throb with want.

Corvo hisses and pulls away from his mouth when the Outsider touches him more and rubs his cock in languid motions. He presses closer and lets the Outsider take both of them in his hand. The Outsider can feel Corvo’s velvety skin, veined and pulsing, reddening under his touch as he pumps both of them. He can’t help seeing the difference of their sizes, no stranger to seeing it at all. But it’s invigorating, knowing that _this_ was inside him, and he too was inside Corvo.

Slick pre-cum gathers at both their heads and spreads under the Outsider’s long fingers which motion up and down. He tips his head back a little and watches Corvo from under slightly closed eyelids. The Emperor pants, one arm weaved around the Outsider’s waist, another clenching over his hip, fingers digging into his lover’s backside.

He moves faster, gathering speed of the rhythm and looks down to where both their cocks glisten under his touch with pre-cum.

“Oh fuck,” Corvo gasps suddenly, leaning into the Outsider heavily and taking over his hand. His grasp is stronger and rougher, his hand dryer still. The Outsider throws his head back and rolls his hips, thrusting over Corvo’s cock and into his hand. And it’s fast, rough and so torturing.

And then his chest is a hollow and he moans out Corvo’s name in a hoarse muffled scream into his neck. His eyes look down where Corvo’s hand is not stopping, moves as fast, the Outsider’s white cum streaking down and through his fingers. Room fills with a sleaky sound of their pumping and while the Outsider tries calming his breathing down, Corvo tries to catch up.

Cum spurts from the tip of his cock in one powerful streak, covering the Outsider’s and his own stomach. His voice growls a low moan, the Outsider’s name, as he slows down his hands and spreads their mixed cum over both their lengths.

The Outsider rests his head on Corvo’s shoulder and smiles softly in his skin. Their sizes may be different, but having them together feels just so good.


	6. Day 8: Bloodthirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinktober 2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017) are to continue. I published day 7 seperately because it was slightly out of the usual Corvo the Black universe, but still dark. [You can read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297768)  
>  Also for today I'm ignoring the official prompts because none fit my tastes, and instead sharing a piece that was discussed with Kooks. Hello, we are absolutely helpless and bloodthirsty, wops.  
> I am not sure I fully developed and expressed this idea, but I am definitely going back to it in the nearest future.
> 
>  
> 
> [I love prompts, do poke my ask. Or just come by to chat about Dishonored ;)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

**Day 8: Bloodthirst**

* * *

 

Power is an addiction, worse than a drug. How it corrupts, how it soothes you with a fake feeling of security. How it lures you into thinking that with the Void at your side, you become invincible. But if even the very Void’s god can be brought down to the ground and made mortal, why should an Emperor be an exclusion?

It happens gradually, the many kills taking their toll. The Mark changes, glowing ever so brightly in the dark, a messenger of death as Corvo raises winds and rat swarms, Blinks faster than light and pierces the disobliging through their hearts. With every kill Corvo’s face is a mix of delight, bloodlustful darkness to his eyes. His mood is always raised when his hands are wiping off red liquid in the sink. The Outsider knows that Corvo’s mind is throbbing with bloodthirst as he fails to stop himself from relishing the superiority over corpses.

He is drinking elixirs more often than water, letting blue liquid drip down his beard. The Outsider watches from the side, worries and thinks of what he can do. He is not scared of Corvo, but Corvo grows scared of himself.

He learns to accept it. Tells the Outsider that the Mark hurts, but he ignores it in favour of more kills. It’s deceptive, as Corvo continues doing what he does best - sacrificing his own well-being for the good of others.

The Outsider knows that Corvo is Lord Protector first, the Black Emperor and everything else - second.

It is in his nature and upbringing to preserve. As he bears the title of the Emperor, the amount of means at his disposal grows. The art of deceit and violence is one he became rather skillful at, now that his word is the law, and the law is the means. The Outsider doesn’t interfere, observes how a new covenant is being built. He himself has resumed the role of a watchful nobody, flowing with the tides in safety.

And if anything, it contributes.

Air leaves the Outsider’s lungs in a gulp as he is pressed against the wall. Lips biting into his lips, hands defiling his clothing with blood as it smears all over. Corvo is relentless and fierce, brings the Outsider’s arms up and pins him to the wall. He wants to pull away, to give Corvo a glance before devouring his kisses, but Corvo leaves him no chance. His breathing is fast and ragged as he slams into the Outsider’s body, muscles against a thin frame. One hand holds the Outsider’s wrists together and up at the wall, the other runs possessively all over his body and finds rest at his hip, fingers grinding into his flesh.

Power is an addiction, and not to one single party. The Outsider drinks madness from Corvo’s passion.

When Corvo pulls away briefly to take a breath of air, the Outsider catches a moment for a sly question before his lips are being kissed to swell up and redden.

“How did the meeting with the gang leader go?”

“Productive,” Corvo growls. The Outsider inhales the smell of blood off his hands, one of which lets his arms fall back and find hold on his shoulder. The Outsider encircles them around Corvo’s neck.

“And I presume bloodthirst still pumps through your mind?”

His lips are all but torn, the way Corvo presses into them. His tongue is dominating, draws circles over his teeth and gums, drives him insane because he wants it deeper and can’t have it. His lips brush over Corvo’s elixir-speckled beard and scratches his skin. Corvo gives him a moan so low that it resonates in the Outsider’s chest as he is still pressed to the wall.

“Indeed,” Corvo smiles savagely. The Outsider gives in, inhales the smell of blood deeper and lets it mess with his mind. Corvo’s hands tap his sides a little and he hooks hands under his knees, bringing the Outsider’s legs to wrap around him. Their tight clothing rubs against each other, betraying the want. The Outsider is only working towards arousal, while Corvo seems to be halfway over the edge, shuddering as his cock touches the Outsider’s through their pants.

With lustful rage Corvo kisses him, moves to kiss his jaw and his neck. One of his hands rests on his side, holding him, another warms over his shoulder. As the Outsider tilts his head, he notices a change. It catches his attention even in the darkness of the room, gleam of bloody liquid lit up by flickering candles.

“Corvo,” he says in a muffled voice, feeling it reel through Corvo’s lips. “The Mark is bleeding.”

Corvo sucks into him painfully for a second before pulling away. Lowers the Outsider down and brings up the Mark for them both to see. Indeed, where the black lines create a symbol, there is blood oozing in tiny droplets, dripping down Corvo’s fingers.

If it were any other day, the Outsider would have hesitated. But driven mad by Corvo’s own insanity, touched by his bloodthirst and wallowed in his lust, the Outsider doesn’t even think. Takes Corvo’s hand into his and runs a tip of his tongue over the mark, gathering blood and letting it soak his mouth. It tastes like iron and salt and something raw. Paints the corners of his mouth and settles in the cracks of his lips. Corvo’s dark gaze flicks from the Outsider’s eyes to his mouth, back and forth until he makes a decision.

“I will take you right here if you do this again,” he says, slamming the Outsider into the wall once more, comforting the connection with a caress of his hand over the Outsider’s neck. His marked hand is brought up close enough to both their mouths.

The Outsider smirks and leans in a little, licking newly appeared blood off Corvo’s skin. His gaze is teasing, lustful and calling out. Corvo growls and gives the Outsider mere seconds before pushing him up to straddle him again.

Corvo’s breathing is lost in a loud moan the Outsider makes when Corvo sucks off his neck in an ardent kiss. Their bodies are pressed tight against each other once more, and the Outsider whines as fabric strains his cock, and it rubs against Corvo’s. He tries to roll his hips as he is being held, grinds into Corvo.

Corvo grinds back relentlessly, far too wound up from the bloodthirst throbbing his pulse. His movement is frantic and chaotic, and his whines grow higher. The Outsider digs fingers into him, sharing the pleasure of a wave which is about to hit Corvo.

He cries out a loud moan quite suddenly, biting on the Outsider’s lips painfully as his body shivers in orgasm aftershocks. His fingers freeze for a few moments as he is washed over by pleasure, rubs himself at the Outsider some more. He breathes out raggedly once, twice, presses the Outsider to the wall so hard that the wooden texture feels as if imprinted into his skin, even as it hides beneath clothing. The Outsider is high on sexual arousal while Corvo shakes the last bits of it off.

The Outsider is jealous, wants to come just as fast. As Corvo lowers him down, he runs his hand over wetness in Corvo’s pants and guides his marked bloodied hand to his own crotch.

Corvo smiles slyly and plants a kiss on his neck, returning the Outsider to the infamous wall and rubbing him off till he too slumps in Corvo’s arms.

The air smells of blood and sex, corruption of power. A proper odor for the Emperor’s chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am definitely looking forward to exploring more of the aftereffects of the mark corruption.


	7. Day 9: Asphyxiation | Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having more [kinktober 2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017) fun today with 2 prompts off the list. Somehow this turned out way too fluffy, I need to get my dark game back up.
> 
>  
> 
> [I also take prompts for this on tumblr, hit my ask :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

**Day 9: Asphyxiation | Frottage**

* * *

 

“I see you enjoy looking at yourself in the mirror,” Corvo says lowly as his fingers reach the top part of buttons on the Outsider’s vest.

“I haven’t had a chance before, have I.”

Corvo laughs lowly, grinding teeth into the Outsider’s neck for a moment, and the young man shivers under his rough caress. Feels the pressure of Corvo’s nose right under his jaw, the wet hotness of his tongue as he licks sweat and taste off his skin.

He holds him close to himself and whispers sweet nothings in his ears as his fingers glide along the line of buttons down the Outsider’s vest. They are hovering, delicate, barely touching him as if he were a masterpiece. A thumb running under a button to undo it, let it slip into the slit and open up more of the Outsider’s precious skin.

“I have not yet seen anyone quite so handsome as you are. With the blackness of your hair and the delight of your skin. And lips that I want to bite till they bleed.”

The Outsider closes his eyes and bites on his own lips as if eager to test what it would feel like. When his dark eyes fly open, he stares in the mirror at himself and Corvo just a mere meter away.

His reflection is a splash of white against pitch black. Ghostly skin wrapped in a set of dark clothing which makes him look taller, smarter. As dangerous as he is.

He tilts his head forward a little, runs fingertips over inky shadows lying dark and deep under his eyes. A leftover of his life as a godly leviathan, the central to all of existence. The Void itself was weaved into his eyes and it was bound to leave its marks throughout his body, a mortal vessel for a 4 thousand years old soul.

He has never known what he looked like when his eyes were bottomless black. People poetized his features for centuries, sang odes to his eyes, wrote prayers to his body, read them by his shrine and burnt them down when he chose not to respond. Those who did see him fell in love and he was confused by the concept. Questioned it and left those who dared wonder.

With a mirror present in his life now, he gives in to vanity. He likes his appearance a great deal, appreciated by Corvo enough to realise that he is handsome. He likes the fray of his short hair, knows that his cheekbones are a sharp tool. He lets tailors dress him in the finest clothes of the Empire and even allows them to slide a pair of suspenders on his bony shoulders.

Even more so he loves getting rid of that very clothes, giving such a privilege to Corvo who doesn’t exploit it, but holds it dear. He turns him around to the mirror, one arm runs to rest over his stomach, another continues the deft work of pulling the vest apart, button by button. All the while Corvo gifts the Outsider kisses over his bare beck, measuring love and a tease in a perfect balance.

His fingers hover over the last set of buttons and for a moment he abandons them, turning head to meet the Outsider’s lips. The Outsider delights in his touch, how soft and warm his mouth is, how welcoming it is. His hand presses to Corvo’s on his abdomen and he tangles fingers with his. When Corvo pulls away, both men are staring at their reflections, darkness of their eyes gleaming only with the sparkles of passion, visible barely next to the whiteness of milky  white eyes.

“What a delightful sight you are. But it could be even more exciting,” Corvo says, letting his hand wander playfully around the Outsider’s groin. The Outsider chuckles and throws his head back a little, considering. They do look beautiful in the mirror and he wonders what he would look like, should Corvo choose to undo him right before it. He can almost imagine his own sweaty panting face, the frown lines over his eyebrows, Corvo’s own feverish face expression and his teeth biting on his lower lip. There is none of that in the mirror right now, only a loving couple, waiting to step over a certain border and plunge into the depths of pleasure they have been so keen to explore. The Outsider watches his own reflection from under the heavy half-closed eyelids, as much as he can see while his head rests on Corvo’s shoulder.

He turns to kiss Corvo’s neck. With one hand he presses Corvo’s own hand to his crotch, granting him a wordless approval. Corvo grunts and smiles, his reflection giving the Outsider shivers all over his back. Corvo gently shakes his hands off and the Outsider chooses to rest them on elsewhere: one holds Corvo’s cheek and another lies atop his arm on his stomach.

Corvo is cold and slow when his fingers reach under the Outsider’s belt. It comes off easily and lets the man get closer to warm flesh that calls for caress of the Emperor.

But he is a tease and instead skims his fingers down the fabric, rubs a little, feeling for the Outsider’s erection which grows with his every kiss, every touch, every praising word that falls in his ears. It’s a prayer and worship he accepts, even though he hasn’t for millenia.

Corvo’s hand slips from over his stomach and runs up and down along his chest. It is as if he is trying to stroke all of him, smother him in the pleasure of caress. His mark rests vividly against his tan skin, its lines distorted and cracked with dried blood.

The Outsider finds his wrist and guides him further up to meet his neck.

Corvo looks up at him in the mirror and the Outsider gives him a grin, malicious a little and full of tease. He nods, and Corvo massages delicate circles into two spots around his neck. Whatever nerves reside there, the Outsider feels his body melting away as pleasure pours from his throat right down to his cock. It’s warm and hardening under Corvo’s palm which rubs him steadily. If it weren’t so dark in the room, he knows he would have seen the silhouette of his engorgement through the fabric.

But as it is, only Corvo’s touch and his own ragged breathing are signs to arousal that grips on the Outsider. That, and the bulge of Corvo himself that the Outsider can feel pressed into him from behind. His breathing hitches.

When he was a god, he needed no air. Breathing was redundant, an unnecessary detail to his ceased-to-be-human body. But now, as his lungs spread and accepted air, oxygen is compulsory. And yet how he longs sometimes to feel the absence of cool flow in his lungs, the lack of need to breath in. To feel god again.

He places his warm hand over Corvo’s and presses down on his fingers a little.

“Do you really want me to do it?”

Corvo’s voice is careful, low, inquisitive.

“Mere months ago I needed no air. I admit I miss the feeling. If you could indulge me, I would appreciate it.”

Corvo presses lips to his jaw.

“Do you trust me so much?”

“I do.”

He does, no hesitation, and Corvo knows it. It’s a matter of faith. If he falls, how much does he believe he will be caught?

Years ago it was Corvo’s question if he should trust the Outsider. Oh, ho the tables have turned, how fun a game they are playing. The Outsider relishes the excitement, for it’s just as good as when he was hovering in the nothingness of the Void.

Corvo’s hand is ever so cold as it plunges under the fabric of his trousers and seeks hold of his bulging erection. The Outsider throws his head back even further as Corvo’s fingers press down on his neck and he loses the ability to resist. Corvo’s hand is warm both as it holds his throat and his cock. The Outsider’s fingers clench on wherever they can find grip, digging in Corvo’s skin as he slowly, with leisure, draws his hand up and down his shaft. It’s dry and cold and torturingly slow. All that remains is to wallow in the touch and hope that soon Corvo’s hand will burn fires over his skin. He can feel how his rough palm rubs against protruding veins over his flesh, rubs a little at the head of his cock and spreads gathering pre-cum.

He wants to breath in, but cannot as Corvo’s fingers press down on his innocent bitten and kissed throat. He gasps a little and fingers lax, letting air move freely through the Outsider’s trachea. It’s a perfectly calculated touch and he exploits the moment the Outsider returns air in his lungs by playing with him. Pumps him a beat faster and a squeeze tighter. Rubs his cock’s head at the straining fabric of his trousers. The Outsider moans quietly, more a breath than a moan and turns his head to rest lips on Corvo’s neck. He savours his skin with a lazy kiss while Corvo takes care of him.

“Look,” Corvo says in a throaty voice, nudging his head to turn to the mirror. How delightful a sight they create, a matter of dreams. The Outsider’s face has reddened, grown sweaty and the tiniest beads of it gleam in what little light is present in the room. He can see Corvo’s hand moving up and down, a little to the side as he works his cock, pumps him to make blood rush to it and cum spurt out as soon as he reaches the peak of pleasure. The Outsider writhes, Corvo’s hand still resting on his throat but merely warming him.

He loves how much of a mess he looks in his reflection.

It’s more invigorating as Corvo’s affections become more lustful. The Outsider can see his own eyes rolling up when a hand over his cock moves faster and faster and harder, and he can’t help running hands all over, uncertain of where to put them as pleasure is about to hit him. He can’t find that footing that would wreck his body and it infuriates him beyond measure.

“Oh Corvo, please, make me come.”

He sees his lips open and pronounce these very words. He sees Corvo’s face strain as he fights with his own arousal. He watches Corvo lower down his hand and drag trousers off his sides, giving more freedom for his hand to stroke his cock. The Outsider grabs at Corvo’s free hand and presses it to his abdomen, his knuckles white from the strength of his hold.

“Corvo, please!”

And Corvo obliges, serves, pumping him so madly fast now.

He stares in his own darkened eyes, brows furrowed in the strength of the feeling, white teeth cutting in his own lips. How long can he suffer under such a wonderful touch?

A pathetic gasp escapes his mouth, and the Outsider feels a punch in the gut as he reaches orgasm, wrecking him to the very core. The moan he gasps out comes out in shivers, as if disbelieving he can make such sounds at all. Cum leaks down his cock and over Corvo’s hands as he finishes pumping him, slowly again.

He looks in the mirror and smiles in relief, baring teeth savagely. A god needs no air to experience paradise.


	8. Day 10: Gunplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gunplay? Gunplay.  
> WARNING: What is depicted ahead is NOT a good idea to repeat. Please, dont, for your own safety. Thanks.
> 
>  
> 
> [I also take prompts for this on tumblr, hit my ask :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

**Day 10: Gunplay**

* * *

 

The means to power lie at the edge of the sword, pressed to a throat where a terrified vein is pulsing, throbbing, pumping blood like mad. It must know full well that it’s the last moments of that blood running hot and fast, and tries to live out the days written out within final seconds. No wonder when the sword’s edge runs across flesh, that very blood runs in streams and gushes, spilling all over.

A folding sword is a preferred control tool by the Emperor. The Outsider loves watching his swift motions as he unfolds the weapon, how it catches a flicker of daylight just before it runs through raw flesh, revealing the bloodflow of the unfortunate target as Corvo twists a sword in the body and pulls it out when there is neither air nor life left in it.

Corvo’s folding sword is a synonym to dread, but few people forget there are things just as terrifying as those that the former Lord Protector, now Emperor, used to carry.

He keeps his pistol neatly placed in a case. Hasn’t used it for many months now, but always came to the secret room to polish it, clean it and check on the explosive whale oil bullets, their tiny cases glowing in the dark.

A bullet case, a few of the tiny slugs are scattered over the table and mixed with sweet green grapes. Corvo picks a berry off its little branch, pops it in his mouth and reaches out for the gun case. The Outsider watches from afar, lying lazily on a small nest of blankets across the room where a small corner bed is placed. His eyes are barely blinking as he watches Corvo open the cover up and pull out the pistol in clear view.

His hand runs over the barrel, and the Outsider swallows. He knows this touch, he knows the gesture. He has seen it so many times, but it wasn’t the metal barrel of a gun in Corvo’s hand, it was his own flesh. And now Corvo’s fingers flutter over the doubled cylinder as he longs for a touch from an old ‘friend’.

Corvo turns around and the Outsider looks at him with excited sternness, his cold gaze begging to continue.

There is a pause in the air, their gazes glued to each other. The Outsider feels tension as if the gun is pointed at him, his life hanging off the thread of last moments. But the pistol is still in Corvo’s hand, and his eyes are flickering with something dark. And as Corvo is staring, holding the gun in a tight hold, his marked hand runs over the barrel again in a meaningful gesture. The Outsider can see the pressure of his fingers over metal, the rub of a thumb over the tip of the weapon.

He slips off the bed and approaches Corvo who leans on the worktable. Their eye contact never breaks, only tenses with odd frustration that the Outsider is keen on relieving. He doesn’t say a word, merely slants at the desk edge and tilts his head.

Corvo’s hand runs over the pistol again. His finger rests on a trigger, a steady hold one moment away from a disaster.

“What would you like me to do?” He breathes out, leaning closer to the Outsider and pressing mouth to the corner of his lips. They are caught in a kiss for a moment while the tip of the gun points at their heads’ direction. The Outsider can barely hear anything as blood and fear rush up to his ears. That, and the inexplicable want that rises and burns fires inside him as he and Corvo walk a dangerous edge.

“Anything you see fit,” he replies, pulling away.

When he said “fit”, he most certainly did not mean for Corvo to bring the pistol to his mouth. Or, perhaps, he did. Corvo’s tongue flicks from between his lips as he touches the warmed metal of the gun, runs a slick line along it. The Outsider watches mesmerized as saliva wets the side of it, gleams in the light of a single oil lamp. Corvo does it again, his gaze never leaving the Outsider’s face.

He draws closer, smells the faint scent of whale oil and heavier scent of Corvo’s mouth. It’s intoxicating, he knows he wants more. Corvo’s index finger still rests a danger away on the trigger.

Corvo leans in as well, there are mere inches away from their faces. He moves the pistol and the tip of it lies maddeningly on the end of his tongue. To the Outsider’s horror and delight, an explosive mix of both, Corvo’s lips enclose on the barrel and he sucks on it a little. It can’t be healthy, the Outsider thinks, but it has never been sane ever since he stepped into Corvo’s the Black dark domain.

Corvo releases the pistol from his sucking. Before the Outsider knows it, he leans in slowly to press his own lips to the tip of it, tastes Corvo’s saliva off it and brings in his own. Dark eyes staring into other dark ones, and soft lips kiss and suck on the gun. The Outsider thinks he can hear the shot of a bullet, but it’s merely blood and imagination creating the unbearable tension which is bound to tear him apart.

At least if they are to go down, they will go down together.

It’s a dangerous path to tread, no swift motions, only the gentlest caress and the slowest of lusts.

“You are invigorating,” Corvo growls lowly as he watches the Outsider’s mouth make love to his pistol. His tongue circles around the rim of the barrell, falls into the barrel itself. How delightfully danger tastes, he thinks, the raw tinge of metal.

He pulls away and a thin string of saliva drags off from the barrel’s edge, falls down over the Outsider’s chin.

Corvo drops the gun on the desk and grabs his lover’s face in a tight hold of his hands. His lips press madly into the Outsider’s, and the former deity whines when teeth and lips threaten to tear him apart in passion. He runs hands in Corvo’s short hair, tugs at it a tug stronger. Their bodies are pressed to each other, melting and grinding. Corvo thrusts him against the desk and in a blink of an eye kneels before him.

“Corvo…”

A most pathetic moan escapes the Outsider’s lips as Corvo undoes his belt, drags down the zipper with shaking hands and pull out his cock which grows harder with his touch.

“Gun metal is all good, but you are…” Corvo never finishes his phrase as he sucks in on the side of the Outsider’s cock. His lips are hot and knowing, finding every bit of flesh to arouse and madden. The Outsider looks down, one hand holding onto the edge of the desk, the other running through Corvo’s hair. He watches him suck on his cock just as lustfully and beautifully as he did the pistol. Corvo’s tongue draws circles over his penis, and then he swallows the tip and half of the shaft, making the Outsider shudder in the intensity of his love. Corvo is cruelly showering him in excess of loving, looking up from below and never letting his gaze fall or falter. His mouth is a hot tightness which moves over the Outsider’s cock and lets him know that soon he will be undone and wrecked to the very core.

He thinks of how Corvo’s lips moves over the gun, how he was ready to place that danger between them and reassure him of safety by mere trust. The Outsider can’t help but think that he loves Corvo. Just for this. For the trust, and so many other things he is scared of naming.

Corvo’s name flies off his lips in ragged feverish mutters and whispers, and the closer he gets to orgasm, the faster and more often he repeats it. Corvo works him with his lips, his tongue, helps a little with his hands, and soon the Outsider cries out, coming hard and shattering over Corvo’s face. He can’t stop his soft moans from coming out of his chest and he slides down to the floor to fall in Corvo’s arms. Wipes his face off with his own fingers, helps him clean up.

They sit at the side of the desk leg, Corvo’s arms wrapped around the Outsider who feels like has just walked out of the Void. New, unknown to himself and wondering. Corvo’s marked hand strokes his face, the mark gleaming with tiny droplets of blood which look more like sweat, save for their colour.

Corvo looks at him, smile visible even through his beard. Leans in to kiss the Outsider, soothing him into safety. The Outsider thinks, that if he can trust Corvo enough with holding a loaded pistol in his own mouth, he can trust him with anything.


	9. Day 11: Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly tired tonight and not sure how, if at all, good this is. Do let me know what you think :)
> 
>  
> 
> [I also take prompts for this on tumblr, hit my ask :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

**Day 11: Orgasm Denial**

* * *

Dunwall is a place where things are never slow and steady. It’s a capital of change, a boiling mass of intrigue, scandal, rumours. A single word can be sharper than a sword, a well-timed smile can turn the political tides. The Outsider knows every turn of this human maze and walks it gracefully upon the hedges, looking down, even if he no longer steps along the plains of the endless all-knowing Void. He doesn’t see everything and anything anymore, but he doesn’t have to. The world is predictable as he learnt to see its patterns, but at least he still has the same one anchor for his attention. Corvo Attano is  _ still _ interesting.

He never lied when he said Corvo fascinates him. There are many things about the Emperor that put him on a certain level where the Outsider would look up, wonder and admire. It was entertaining, watching him struggle, watching others struggle and always taking Corvo’s side. He may have been made human again, but he never said he was going to take humanity’s side. Being a god out of a god’s shell is a game of its own, the Outsider thinks.

Corvo’s choices have always been unpredictable, swaying his life and thus the life of the whole of Empire to a brand new path.

But where Corvo’s choices are unpredictable, his habits are unchanging in nature. The Outsider knows his pattern in and out, had enough time to learn every thought that may pass Corvo’s mind, every gesture he makes, every curve of his body and how it moves under his touch. Corvo is always predictable when it comes to it.

The Outsider wonders how much of a change he can draw from Corvo, throwing him in the most pathetic of states where he can do nothing but wait till the Outsider shows mercy. 

The night draws over Dunwall in thick stormy clouds, spilling down light speckles of rain over dusty cobblestone streets. It’s quiet, the curfew active and the Watch guard ever so vigilant.

Their bedroom stands unguarded as any man or woman disfavors the need to stand vigilant at such a place. The Outsider knows Corvo doesn’t mind them scurrying away the moment they are assigned for such a duty. It does not speak badly of their character, doesn’t brand them as cowards. But the Outsider finds it amusing nonetheless. Sometimes for him and Corvo it is a challenge to see how far their moans can get in the Tower. Ever since their first encounter with public sex in the throne room, little privacy is left for their people to experience.

Corvo and the Outsider are entering their bedroom together, arms over each other’s waist. They do not talk, but there is an understanding before them that neither has sleep in their eyes and there are other pleasant things to do that involve bed and do not involve sleeping.

The door closes behind them and before Corvo can flick a few candles to life, the Outsider presses himself to his lover. Corvo needs no begging for this, immediately wraps arms around the Outsider and captures his lips. The Outsider presses into him, pulls him close, closer, until it almost hurts to kiss, such pressure and passion they both express towards each other.

The Outsider smiles when a soft moan comes from Corvo’s throat. How easy it is to soften the frightening Emperor, the darkness of the Isles. During daylight he washes his hands in blood, when night falls, he washes the Outsider in love and gets washed back in return. The Outsider is a master of their passion games and he has caught a prey in his arms.

He feels Corvo’s torso push forwards, hips bucking. His hands run under the Outsider’s jacket and he feels the touch of his fingertips over his spine. He can feel how it glides down his bones, counts their peaks and valleys, and he curves into Corvo’s embrace. Corvo grinds against him and obligingly the Outsider pushes his leg forward, lets Corvo rub against him.

It’s so fast, it’s a whirlwind, how a teasing kiss burns passionate fires between the two men. Corvo turns the Outsider around, his hands already busy with undoing his vest and his lips never leaving his soft mouth. He feels like he is in control.

This is not what the Outsider has planned. 

He touches Corvo’s hands, pushes his fingers away and instead grabs at the collar of his jacket, pulling him close and hungrily kissing into his neck. Corvo gasps and laughs a little in surprise at the Outsider’s eagerness, but lets him do what he wishes to anyway. The Outsider mouths at his jaw and leaves a wet track where his tongue touches Corvo’s skin. In one single movement he helps Corvo ease out of the jacket and drops it to the side. He feels his hand run through his hair, another hand roaming his back as he lets the Outsider ruin his neck with harsh loving. The Outsider doesn’t wish to leave a single untouched spot, marking Corvo as his. As old scars and blue marks of his love fade away, he hurries to renew them and scatter them all over. Sometimes he wishes they remained as striking fresh black as Corvo’s mark.

He pushes Corvo down to their bed and leans down over him. While his mouth is busy with Corvo’s, running a demanding tongue over his lips, he shrugs out of his jacket and shirt. Fabric burns his skin, and tenses him where friction is hard.

Oh how he wants to tease Corvo, but can his body comply and halt its impulses as it yearns to be one with Corvo’s touch?

Soon enough, the floor of the bedroom is all covered with messed up clothing, and the two lovers are on their bed, relishing each other’s affections. They kiss and embrace, skin to skin, burning with passion. Even after months of being together inseparable, they feel touch starved or, perhaps, hungry for lust that is born from their hearts. Corvo pulls the Outsider close to himself, lets his hands wander, worship the lines of his body. His hands tread further down till he finds hold of the Outsider’s cock.

“No.”

Corvo doesn’t let him go but rubs at his head a little, smirk on his lips.

“No?”

“We are doing it my way tonight.”

Corvo’s hand slips off and the Outsider almost regrets his decision.

“What is your way then?”

The Outsider moves slowly, every single movement of his calculated to the point of angles and speed. He places himself beside Corvo, turns his jaw as he steals one kiss, another kiss. Turns to the side until his chin rests on Corvo’s chest and he looks up at him with eyes full of dark lust.

He never breaks the eye contact. It tenses, sparkles with that very tension, it’s a tight string which is all too easy to touch and it will spring out of its place. The Outsider moves his light hand over Corvo’s chest, lower, traces down his abdomen and lets fingers fall until he finds his cock. It’s soft still, waiting to be touched and he does, teasing delicate strokes with barely two fingers involved. Down and up, up and down, he lets more fingers circle around Corvo’s cock as it throbs a little and grows harder under his touch, blood rushing to it in arousal. The Outsider slides down a little, rises and hovers over Corvo who looks at him with a tense face expression.

“Would you like me to touch you  _ harder _ , Corvo?” the Outsider asks teasingly, emphasizing the word. Corvo grunts in response, unable to open his jaw properly and speak out loud. The Outsider caresses him then, a playful cruel tease dancing at the back of his mind. Corvo is entertaining, but when all semblance of mind is gone, he is truly fascinating.

The Outsider strokes him till his cock is hard, velvety pleasant in his hold. Corvo rolls his hips up and thrusts into his hands and the Outsider helps him get into it.

Until he stops. Let’s go entirely, leaves Corvo’s cock there without a single touch. Corvo shoots him a worried glance. The Outsider smirks eerily, says nothing. Instead, he finds place by Corvo’s side, lets himself grind into his hip, humps him a little without any shame and feels how much pleasure he draws from it.

As Corvo tries to touch himself, the Outsider catches his wrists.

“This is not happening, Corvo. If you are so impatient, perhaps, I should keep your hands in one spot,” he murmurs it in his ear while holding his hands in a tight grasp. Corvo presses lips and huffs.

The Outsider doesn’t let go of his hands, holds his wrists, holds him back. A thumb is circling over Corvo’s pulse which counts dozens at a time. He brushes his lips over Corvo’s ear, touches his earlobe and worries it a little with a soft kiss. The tip of his tongue licks a thin fine line beneath the end of his jaw.

And then softly, languidly and ever so quietly he moans in Corvo’s ear.

Corvo shivers. It’s so visible all over his skin, how it’s covered with goosebumps, how his hips buck up and his thighs tense. The Outsider chuckles lowly and moans again, a level louder, bites on his own lower lip and closes his eyes. He knows Corvo is watching him.

“Insufferable,” he mutters as the Outsider teases him with the sounds of pleasure. 

It is his favourite night time activity. Watching Corvo the Black, the fearful Emperor, turn into a complete mess before him, hands clutching desperately at the damp sweaty sheets and locks of hair sticking to his temples in frustration and arousal. His eyes are dark as the night as he turns his head to look at the Outsider, who smirks back.

“This is just cruel,” Corvo grunts as the Outsider hovers over him again, hands a mere inch away from Corvo’s reddened cock. He whines a little, unable to reach for himself, and the Outsider ignites him more with a harsh wet kiss on his neck.

“Patience.”

He indulges him then, strokes him proper, his touch rough and strong enough for Corvo to get off on, as he thrusts into the Outsider’s palm. He pants and writhes and if the Outsider’s observations are correct, and they always are, Corvo is about to spill in his hand.

He stops stroking. Corvo moans out loudly, full of frustration. He rolls his hips into the air, wants to touch himself but the Outsider wouldn’t let him. Instead, he gives another moan in his ear, loud and shameless. His fingers hover over Corvo’s cock and he taps once, twice, at its head. A slick string of pre-cum glues to the tip of his finger and he drags it up.

“First I will watch you thrash about and beg. And then, perhaps, you will come.”

Corvo huffs again and shivers when the Outsider gives another playful tap to his head. The muscles of his backside tighten and his chest hollows without breath. He hisses and the Outsider leans over him with a loving expression on his face, planting a kiss on Corvo’s thin pursed lips. His beard scratches against his mouth, irritates his own delicate skin, but how used to it he is. Corvo replies to his kiss, barely, torn apart between desire to fuck the Outsider’s hand and kiss him proper. It’s infuriatingly arousing, watching Corvo suffer under his caress. 

“Corvo, my dear Corvo, look what you are doing to me.”

He can’t erase a smirk off his face.

He lies back next to Corvo, a pose comfortable and open enough for Corvo to see. Just as Corvo looks, so does the Outsider.

In slow motions he rubs his own flesh. He can see Corvo’s dark eyes watching, flickering lustfully from his eyes to his lips and to his cock, where the Outsider pumps himself. He licks at his lips and half-closes his eyes, building his own pleasure up steadily and wallowing in knowing that Corvo is watching him, frustrated.

A bubble of pleasure swells in his abdomen. Corvo’s eyes are hungry, and his hips still roll helplessly as his cock finds no friction. He looks utterly frustrated and it only makes the Outsider want more.

And he takes more. Moves Corvo a little and pulls his legs apart. His palms rest warmly on his both sides and massage the lower part of his body into passionate obedience, skin shivering where his fingers touch. Corvo heaves up a little, it’s a welcoming gesture. How eager he is, how unbound he looks, his eyes darkened with lust and desire. The Outsider steadies between his legs and slides into him with ease of a slick friction; Corvo’s eyes roll. He pushes himself onto the Outsider, fingers running to find a steady hold in the sheets. His knuckles turn white as he does so and he hisses and moans with every following thrust.

Until the Outsider stops. Again.

Corvo’s vocal cords groan in frustration which is all too entertaining. His moaning is louder, longer, angrier. The Outsider feels him fidget as the whole length of his cock rests inside Corvo. He hovers over him, presses down to kiss him and hides a smirk in his chest.

Corvo’s mark bleeds a little again and the Outsider’s insides burn pleasantly when he realises he drew Corvo to the point of Bloodthirst. 

“Please, move,” Corvo croaks out, spilling tiny droplets off the mark on the sheets. The Outsider doesn’t make a single sway of hips to thrust into Corvo again. His lover is so hot inside and the tight ring of his hole surrounds his flesh. He does want to thrust, but fascination with Corvo’s feverish suffering tips the balance towards denial.

Instead, with himself deep inside Corvo, hips pressed into his thights and groin, he kisses Corvo’s chest again, holding his lips here and there to draw blood to newly given kiss marks.

“I am so close, oh please move,” Corvo begs. His cock lies hard and throbbing on his stomach, and the Outsider thinks it’s beautiful. Corvo the Black, a complete mess and unable to move or speak proper.

He slides out a little and thrusts back in, the tip of his cock touching upon Corvo’s prostate. He gasps out in his gruff voice, and the Outsider pushes again.

Corvo’s face is all exhaustion and bliss all at once, his eyebrows pinched close, and he is so close again…

The Outsider stops.

“By the Void,” Corvo gasps and pushes his head back hard into the sheets and mattress, his body arching and his hips pushing down, trying to make the Outsider thrust into him. The former deity smirks, which comes at the cost of his own suffering as there is nothing more he wants right now than to feel Corvo slide down on him, his tightness and hotness bringing him to the verge.

Corvo thrashes about, his face turning from left to right, brows furrowed. He pants and his chest heaves quickly as he tries to hold his upcoming orgasm by the disappearing trail. A trail which the Outsider catches, resuming his thrusts, frantic and fast now.

“Don’t stop, don’t even stop…” Words fall of his mouth as the Outsider pushes into him. He shows mercy at last, takes hold of Corvo and pumps him at the same speed as he himself is moving. Corvo groans and closes his eyes tight. The Outsider lets go of him and leans down as much as he can allow, still burying himself deep inside Corvo and hitting his spot just so, drawing hisses and begging from the Emperor’s lips.

When Corvo comes, it’s a shudder out of control. He spills all over his chest and the Outsider’s stomach, between which his cock is trapped. White cum pools on his skin, and panting gasps leave his bitten swollen mouth.

“Please, don’t ever do this again,” he asks while the Outsider still fucks into him, seeking release himself. He can’t find the will to answer, his jaw clenched hard and hands holding onto Corvo’s sides. The room fills with slick sounds of flesh rubbing as his cock enters Corvo, movement becoming uneven and all too fast again.

He comes hard, sliding out in the very last moment as his seed spills out of Corvo and onto their bed, pooling in a sticky mess all over. He gives himself a few lazy strokes while orgasm waves through him, and collapses next to his lover. Corvo’s gentle fingers wipe away sweat from his brows.

“Wasn’t it good?” the Outsider smirks again, finding his voice.

“It was. But if I have to beg you one more time, we will have to crown a new emperor.”

The Outsider turns to his side and rests by him, his softened cock lying trapped between his abdomen and Corvo’s side.

“I don’t seek your crown. But your moans and gasps as you were begging…”

He never gets a chance to finish his sentence as Corvo cups his cheek and kisses him senseless. Next moment, Corvo is on top of him and the Outsider knows he is going to pay.

 


	10. Day 12: Handjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having more fun with the teasing Outsider and ever so frustrated Corvo. This and the previous (and all of them, really) ficlets tie in with tomorrow's kinktober.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

**Day 12: Handjob**   


* * *

 

Blood in the empire is never spilt without a reason. To some it may seem that bloodshed is a way of ruling, and they would be right, but Corvo the Black always makes sure this bloodflow is justified. His heavy gaze falls upon his targets before they know they were chosen to disappear. He nudges them, gives them time to wrap up their business, grants them favours. And then bleeds them till life seeps out of their bodies. It’s a beautiful, although macabre, image. The Outsider, a silent witness, can’t help but admire the kindness of the tyrant’s heart.

There are dozens of decisions made prior. Who would think murder is pressed down by bureaucracy? And even if the parliament itself has long been eliminated and buried in a place unknown, their legacy remains. 

They hail him a despot, and he agrees. Slowly brings every single leash in his tough hold, tugging at them when he needs to, cuts them off when they beg for it. He is a puppeteer, the Outsider reckons, and his theater is sullied by blood. But there is also a standing ovation for his deeds, and surprisingly the theatre thrives. The backstage is a graveyard no one walks.

It's another one of those meetings. A target's portrait hangs on a board for everyone to see, a face of a promising young politician. The Outsider met him, heard him talk and concluded that his death would not contribute to the good of the Empire whatsoever. Corvo would have this young man killed in the middle of the night, but the Outsider has been persuasive longer than Corvo. And being a god, a human and a lover, he learnt a trick or two on how to change Corvo's mind easily. 

The Outsider takes an honorable position of the Emperor's left hand as he sits by his side, face impassive. Few would want to be in his place, within Corvo's reach, but he is not afraid. Perhaps, being a former god with more influence than even Corvo can imagine has its perks. 

“...Though his politics in the district have shown improvement, I dislike the stream it takes. He is anti-imperialism and such dangerous thinking should be eliminated on sight. Persuasion does not seem to be practical.”

Corvo's voice is soft and clear in the room. They all nod at him. The Outsider knows they would rather the Empire burns to the Void, but warm homes, safe families and subduing wars hold their leashes back.

“I will not see the destruction of Empire. It is my daughter’s legacy which I intend to preserve. And let her watch.”

The Outsider thinks of Emily, trapped in stone in the room where Corvo placed her statue in, and wonders what young Empress would think of her legacy now. Did she leave burning cities and dying masses behind when Delilah cast her in marble? 

The Outsider knows only too well that yes, she did.

“I will do this myself, if we all agree on the elimination. For the safety of our people, we must preserve what we can contain. His speeches only raise the issue of discontent, and riots will follow. We do not need another one,” Corvo gestures in the air, pointing at the politician’s portrait.

“Your Imperial Majesty,” says one of the present, a woman with dark hair and a dark heavy gaze, one to match Corvo’s. He turns his head at her a little and she clears her throat. “Could we truly not persuade him?”

Corvo’s mouth opens to reply but he does not, leaving a tiny choked sound in the air.

The Outsider swallows a smile back as he wallows in his teasing victory. It is his hand that rests warmly on Corvo’s thigh and rubs at the inside of it, teasingly close to his crotch. He doesn’t touch it, but lets his little finger rub in the folds of trousers right between Corvo’s groin and thigh. He concedes.

“Please, elaborate your point.”

His voice is muffled as he leans back a little. The woman speaks, explains how they could show the advantages of a dictatorial rule, but the Outsider knows Corvo barely listens. His eyes are trained on the woman’s mouth, but they are vacant.

“What are you doing?” Corvo mutters from the corner of his mouth when he catches a moment to turn to the Outsider. The former deity shakes his head, face as vacant as Corvo’s eyes were a moment before. 

When Corvo looks away, the Outsider persists. Softly the tips of his fingers fly over the tight fabric over Corvo’s groin and chafe with pressure. He can feel how fast Corvo’s cock bulges which thankfully no one can see from under the table. Corvo’s face is tense and it’s all too telling how he tries to keep all of his focus in one place to at least give the woman a semblance of listening. She grows bolder with every following word, seeing at the Emperor gives her a chance.

But the Outsider is just as bold, and when Corvo opens his mouth to interrupt the woman, he grabs at his in-between, preventing the discussion at the very source.

Corvo flashes him a dark look, but the Outsider can’t be concerned less. It’s quite amusing, how he can demolish Corvo’s controlling council meeting with a mere touch. Not only that, but, perhaps, the Emperor getting off at that meeting would spare a man’s life. The Outsider rarely engages himself in saving the innocent, but his interest in converting the young politician to their cause is a strong one.

As strong as his desire to undo the Emperor in the council room with the whole of the council present.

The woman stops talking, and the Outsider watches with delight how Corvo’s cheeks redden. He missed every single word she said and even as he tries to grasp at the echoes of her speech, he fails. The Outsider makes sure of it as he tugs at the zipper fly and runs his hand through the hole in fabric. He can feel how slightly dampened Corvo’s underwear is, slick little patch of fabric where his head is, and bites back a smirk. Thousands of years he kept his face idle, only ever touched by a smirk in the present of a Marked one. Emotions hold little value in a place where they don’t truly exist. A deity has little need for them.

He knows how to control every muscle of his face, but Corvo doesn’t. When the council room fills with a soft hiss of his breathing, silence falls. The Outsider’s hand relentlessly reaches to tug under the thin fabric of the underwear and Corvo is desperate for his touch. But trying to indulge or remove the Outsider’s hand would draw attention, and he remains seated lowly in his carved chair, suffering as the Outsider takes hold of his cock.

“May I ask for your opinion, your Imperial Majesty?” the woman repeats. Corvo’s face nerves twitch and the corners of his mouth almost form a smile. He presses it back.

“The man has been preaching his ideas for over ohh…”

The Outsider coughs loudly when Corvo’s throat does things of its own, such as spreading a soft moan in the council room. The members are eyeing the Emperor and one goes as far as to ask if Corvo feels well. Corvo casts him a dirty look and the member bows and steps back into the shadow, muttering prayers to the Abbey to spare his life for he has angered the Emperor.

He runs a palm over the length of Corvo, feeling tight skin under his touch. Pre-cum that gathered at the head of his cock is spreading where the Outsider’s touch trails, making a slick noise, barely audible yet. Corvo’s hand grabs at a pen lying nearby and he bites on it mindlessly.

“Perhaps, we could bring him in. With a little of persuasion, not as gentle as I see fit, he can be indeed talked into our plan.”

The council members exchange glances when Corvo’s eyes flutter closed. His teeth grip on the edge of the pen and the Outsider, his face ever vacant and opinion yet unsaid, strokes him slowly under the table. He knows Corvo will be furious afterwards, but he is up for a little teasing, he always is. And if it makes Corvo’s kissing a little rougher and hands more relentless in revenge, he doesn’t mind. In fact, he welcomes it, already imagines the taste of Corvo’s frustration on his lips and the pleasure he will draw afterwards.

“If I may, your Imperial Majesty?” The Outsider asks innocently, his caress never stopping. The sound of a slick handjob drowns in his voice as he speaks loud and clear. Corvo nods, a pen still held between his pressed lips.

“Corvo, this young man is a rather promising figure. People listen to him. If we were to bring him in here, show him the schemes that came to fruition under our careful control, he would be able to impose the very thing he now hates onto people. Their democracy is weak, their will to equal freedom of power would divide the thriving continents. Without our control, dukes and kings would exploit their countries. All this we lay bare open,” the Outsider says in a cold tone, but all too amused inside, as he strengthens his grasp on Corvo, “before the man. I am certain he will listen. He is astute, and we will nurture it.”

The council mutters in agreement with the Outsider, but he has eyes only on Corvo. The Emperor shifts in his seat, speechless, as his lover’s hold grows stronger, bolder and faster. Perhaps, it is the situation that makes him so infuriatingly aroused, that promises to get him to an orgasm faster than he could get to it in any other situation. It may be anger for the Outsider’s behavior or his body’s inability to control itself. But what control can the Emperor have when the Outsider’s grip is ever so lustful and warm, rubbing him off all over.

“It is decided,” Corvo croaks and shifts in his chair again. “Dismissed.”

The council members bow and slowly, discussions buzzing softly, take their time to leave. Corvo bites on his lip and jerks his head impatiently, voice growling.

“Dismissed.”

His voice is awkwardly loud and hoarse, making the politicians hurry, lest they anger the Emperor. In silence they make their way out, and when the last person disappears behind the heavy door, closing it softly behind, Corvo grabs at the Outsider’s hand.

“What in the Void’s name is going oh… on?”

The Outsider allows himself a smirk.

“I will explain later. But for now we have you to take care of.”

He turns in his seat and leans in to kiss Corvo. The kiss is deep and sweet and Corvo fills his mouth with delightful moans as he rises to pleasure on the Outsider’s merciless hand.

“Do you realise,” he pants, his hands grabbing at the armrests and his face frowning when the sexual thrill builds up unbearably, “that I am not letting you slide on this one?”

“I am quite aware, yes,” the Outsider smiles into his mouth again, biting on his lips. Corvo hums and whines a little, flexes his fingers over the armrests.

And at last grips hard into them, a final loud moan coming from his chest. His cock throbs and the whole of Corvo’s body shudders in orgasm convulsions. He throws his head back, hitting the carved pattern of the chair, presses a hand to his forehead as his eyes close in desperate attempts to calm down.The Outsider rises slowly and walks to stand behind him, leans down to kiss his dried lips in an awkward position as their faces are turned. Corvo kisses him with what almost feels like gratitude, overcome with pleasure. The mark on his hand is striking black and not bleeding at all. The Outsider wipes hands on the folds of his own pants and then cups Corvo’s face, kissing him once more.

“You still amuse me, Corvo.”

He doesn’t hear it, but can swear Corvo calls him a bastard in his mind. The Outsider smiles.


	11. Day 13: Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say?  
> Don't be fooled by fluffiness of this fic :)
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

The wind is pouring coldly in his face as his boots hit the metal plates of the Dunwall roofs. It’s a feeling oddly liberating, his short hair wavering as the gusts play with it wildly. He knows Corvo is somewhere behind him, trailing as they chase the night’s playful wind across the streets and squares where the citizens are asleep. Corvo is used to wielding the Void’s power, but to the Outsider the feeling is entirely too new. The Void doesn’t flow through his veins as it used to, doesn’t give him nearly enough excitement as when he was one with it. But even so, he feels the touch of it on his godly skin and he relishes what little he can draw from the nostalgia.

He doesn’t have to clench his fist to Blink to the nearby tower of the house, but Corvo does and follows, balancing right by the Outsider’s foot.

They stand on a tiny patch of metal as they are overlooking the night blanket of the city, flickering with lights and whale oil. Corvo’s coat quivers in the wind, so does his fringe which falls over his eyes that stare at the Outsider.

They look at each other, something victorious shared in that gaze. Both listen in as the wind brings whispers from the nearby apartments. People are foolish enough to think they have secrets. Perhaps, from their husbands and wives, from their children and parents, friends and employers. But not from the Emperor and his lover, who inadvertently hold confidence of the citizens, their whispers and mutters learnt out. An old whaler groans as his neck stiffens on the soft pillow; he is not used to such fluffy beds after life on a ship. There is a young woman who reads a fairy tale story to her children; it always ends with a “happily ever after”. There is a sprightly artist who finds inspiration inside his lover, both their voices meld into one with pleasure.

The Outsider breathes in. The city is theirs today, tomorrow and for many a week to come, held in Corvo’s tight grasp, tighter than even the people themselves might think. He is content. It’s safer that way.

Corvo’s hands reach out to rest warmly on the Outsider’s waist, large palms holding him tight and sliding over his back, pressing him close. The Outsider and Corvo are alone with the darkness of that night, with the darkness of their own. Corvo’s eyes twinkle as he leans in to kiss the Outsider. He responds, savouring his kiss, feeling how a smile seeps into his mouth. For a whole eternal moment he feels happy. Wonders why in a place as eternal as the Void he didn’t feel that way.

The wind subdues, leaving them in care of soft night air. The Outsider pulls away and cups Corvo’s face, tilts his head with a teasing smile. Corvo arches an eyebrow.

“I’ll race you to the Flooded District, no Dark Vision involved,” he says quietly, prompting one of their favourite games. The Outsider presses forehead to his and smiles.

“Sounds like a fine entertainment again. Give me a minute to hide.”

“You might want to.”

Corvo chuckles lowly and the Outsider wonders if there is indeed a strange mysterious edge to Corvo’s voice. He leaps out of Corvo’s hold, leaving the tips of his fingers in his hand just for a moment before sprinting down the roofs and jumping off the ledge, Blinking to the next building. He knows Corvo isn’t peeking to see where he went, but this is what makes it so invigorating. He never knows where Corvo is coming from.

After all, former Lord Protector, now Emperor, made it his life’s goal to be unseen and unheard. His footsteps are softer than the whisper of grass, his shadow is just as dark as the silhouettes of buildings by night. He has eyes everywhere and his grasp reaches in every corner.

And what in the Void’s name did he mean?

The Outsider runs and runs, hands touching the edges of the dark granite walls, scratching hands on metal sheets of advertisements as he uses them to help him sprint into the night. He has no destination, the Flooded District being only a landmark. Even after it has been drained and rebuilt, it remains a place of maze pathways and secret hideaways. The Outsider doesn’t know them all and hopes he might stumble into a pathway he has never seen before, finding an unfamiliar place easier to tread.

He knows Corvo is already on his track, though he can’t hear his footsteps. Neither can he hear or feel the buzz of his Blinking. He could be anywhere. Sometimes he thinks he can see Corvo’s silhouette on a roof above or Blinking across the many lampposts which are lining the street. But then there is wind and nothing else, empty ledges and shadows which seem to have moved too fast. There is something predatory about the way the city feels tonight, and it burns the Outsider’s soles as he runs.

It has been ten minutes or even more since Corvo was supposed to seek him. But there is not a peep of the Emperor, no trail, no hint, no sign. The Outsider pauses behind a particularly large advertisement, allowing himself a moment’s weakness of catching his breath. Playing hide and seek with Corvo leaves little chance for a respite, foolish as it may be to rest while the man is tracing your steps.

It’s not that one is a prey and another is a hunter. It only feels like it today.

The Outsider’s head buzzes with anxiety as he looks around. Something is off that night, perhaps, the darkness is thicker or he can feel the scorching of Corvo’s gaze, hunting him from somewhere, waiting for him to leap so he can charge after, claws out.

The Outsider looks around and disappears into the shadow of the balcony, climbing up the metal pipes which weave around the corner like a poisonous ivy. A higher ground might provide him with a better view of the district, as he is seeking out corners to exploit.

He reaches the top of a small tower which is attached to the building, crouches on it. His gaze turns feverishly from left to right, brushing through the many pathways.

Something touches his sides and he jumps up in surprise, slips on the edge of the tower and falls to the roof, having a mere second to Blink and avoid the crash. As he restores himself to the balance, no one is to be seen. He knows it has been Corvo, teasing him.

They have swapped roles and the hunter became the prey, and the prey became a predator. The Outsider bares his teeth in a grin - it’s his turn to seek.

He loves it when the game is complex. Corvo is so much more familiar with every twist and turn of the District, knows how to mask his scent with the smell of water, how to blend in with the shadows which are rich in this place.

Carefully he watches. Corvo could be anywhere, from the top of the building further ahead to the bottom of the streets, looking up where no one does. The Outsider walks his path carefully, foot ahead foot, a thin line where he makes little sound and stalks.

And then he sees it, triggering his mind,like a stranger to a hound to smell and attack, an invitation to step in. A small attic with a forgotten shrine inside it, abandoned, unworshipped. Purples and blues mixed in a beautiful colour together where the shrine to the Outsider glows, its eerie light seeping through the broken window. The place looks neglected, but the lanterns glow ever so brightly. Even from his spot on the roof he can see the folds and arches of the purple fabric as it hangs off the ceiling and flows down to the walls to create a tent of sorts. There is a wooden shrine with rotten bones around it, uncared for rune bases and some empty elixir bottles. It looks like a remainder of the Rat Plague times and the Outsider wonders if it’s a bait or a memory.

Regardless, he swallows it and Blinks to the entrance. 

It takes a second for him to realise that a bait it is.

Corvo pulls him inside the attic and slams him into the wall, mouth pressing into his without quarter. The wall itself has a writing all over it, “the Outsider walks among us” written dozens and dozens times all over in madness, black paint dry and peeling. The Outsider’s arms are desperate as he clings to Corvo, sliding fingers all over his back and as if trying to get under his clothes without quite undressing him. He can’t help soft moaning that exhales from his chest, the deeper Corvo kisses him the louder, eager to let him explore his mouth as if he hasn’t done it over and over for the past months. Every night lightens up their passion anew, ignites their never ending fires of love and lust. They are addicted to each other, they simply can’t stop.

After what feels like hours but must be mere minutes pass, the Outsider breaks away to take a second’s break.

“Have you planned all this?” The Outsider asks as Corvo tries to kiss him again, moaning into his mouth with want. The purple lanterns of his shrine gleam mockingly, as if illuminating the lack of his control with their ever reaching glow. Some time ago he could merely slide back into the Void, leaving Corvo alone and suffering again as he would blaspheme or worship his shrine with desire. But now the shrine is no escape, only a reminder.

“This has been rather foolish, my dear, to think I’d let you go after all you’ve done,” Corvo whispers hoarsely as his hands pin the Outsider’s wrists to the wall. He writhes under him, fighting his grasp because he wants to roam Corvo’s body so badly. But the Emperor is unforgiving, and a price must be paid. The Outsider considers it for a moment and decides that he already has nothing to lose.

“Are you still quite so mad I played you for a few days? Made you want me and gave precious little in return?”

He does something as bold as run the tip of his tongue along Corvo’s sharp bearded cheek. Corvo looks at him furiously, passionately, feral want darkening his eyes.

How high is the price of the revenge? The Outsider feels it heavily on his chest as Corvo presses into him, and the next moment he can think no more. How fiercely Corvo engages his body, attacks him from every single side. There are strong arms and hands which weave around him in a tight hold, one hand running through his short hair. There is a leg pushed forward to rest between his thighs and give him a grounding, a grinding. There are fervent lips that leave not a single spot of his neck unkissed, reddening his skin and making it feel cold in wetness of a kiss. Ardently Corvo hums into his throat, his low voice vibrating and reaching the Outsider in places he didn’t think he could feel it.

A shiver so painful runs all over the Outsider’s body as Corvo ravages the whole of him, tearing apart his clothes as he yearns to reach his frail body. It’s all too amusing to be by his shrine and pray to himself to be spared Corvo’s passion. And yet as a drug it intoxicates his mind, he succumbs and gives in, letting Corvo take his sweet revenge for every single night he made him suffer. What can be sweeter than the pain of love which burns and tingles and wants to make him wrap his whole being around Corvo?

His name is a prayer he reads that night.

“Corvo…” Precious few words remain in his mind when Corvo spares him a moment to breath before taking ahold of him, confident fingers wrapping around his cock which is already hard and leaking. He won’t lie to himself, if Corvo chooses to be rough today, he is down to liking it. He  _ does _ like it.

His strokes are far from gentle, but they are not hurting. The hand is knowing, but oh so fast and the Outsider moans under the many tingling feelings that irritate his skin and make him thrust into Corvo’s blazing hand. He would take it slow, but instead he has been plunged right into the pool of passion, those sensations that pool deep down in his abdomen and gather in a swelling burning bubble which Corvo aims to burst. The Outsider’s hands press hard into the wall and his neck curves a little as Corvo kisses it.

“Corvo, I’ll come…” He warns him and to his surprise Corvo mutters in agreement.

“Good.”

The Outsider gasps and grabs at Corvo’s shoulders, holds onto him as orgasm, violent and fast, washes over him. He slumps in Corvo’s arms and gets caressed for a moment, his lover’s gentle fingers drawing circles over his back. It can’t be over that soon.

It isn’t.

“How sly and clever you were, my dear. But now it’s my turn to tease and play,” Corvo says in his ear. All the Outsider manages to do is whimper in excitement. Corvo may think it’s a torture of pleasures, but does he realise it’s simply a pleasant edge to walk?

He shrugs out of his clothes quickly, keeping the Outsider’s mouth busy as he does. Before the former deity knows it, he is again fully in Corvo’s hold, pressed back to the wall which has been assaulted enough but not nearly, the Outsider’s name written on it as a prayer and a plea. How mocking it is that now he is the one to be pressed to that very wall, begging.

He can feel how hard Corvo is, his cock rubbing against his belly as he grinds into him, bites on his lips and plays with his tongue. Corvo’s hand falls in the Outsider’s and their arms are up and raised against the wall, fingers intertwining as they kiss the air out of each other. Passion seems to burn the purple lanterns brighter, angrier. It is as if the Void itself flows into the world where the shrine stands, where the god, albeit former, is being destroyed from the inside, air, emotions and passion dragged out of him.

If only Corvo went ahead and fucked him already.

He mutters it in his mouth.

“I want to hear you say it. Proper.”

The Outsider pulls away, looks at Corvo’s red lips and feels the tingle of his beard that scratched his skin a mere moment ago. He slowly but harshly grinds against his lover, feeling how the need fills him already. They stare at each other, gaze tense and sparkling with ardor and amour.

“Take me. Please, take me.”

Corvo smiles with content. His hands slide down the Outsider’s waist, hips, thighs and he hooks him by his knees. The Outsider wraps legs around him and before he knows it, before he can breath in, before he can beg for more, Corvo enters him.

Night wind fills the room as fast as Corvo fills the Outsider. He is all inside him, thrusts not gentle but not painful, dragging pleasure out of the Outsider together with his strained moans that shake the night of Dunwall. His mouth hangs open as he pants and Corvo avoids kissing it for a moment, as if listening in. The Outsider closes his eyes and yet the blinding purple of his shrine still blazes in his vision. Corvo huffs and grunts too as he takes all of the Outsider for himself, pushing his cock deep inside his body.

The Outsider feels how it reaches and hits his prostate and he gasps, lets his arms fall around Corvo’s neck, nails digging painfully into his skin. If only he could make him go faster, harder and deeper, he would be there, he would come, he would fall over that edge and repeat Corvo’s name till his breathing went dry and gone. Corvo helps him get there, the peak seems so near, and the Outsider begs Corvo to hasten.

And then he stops.

The moan that comes from the Outsider’s lips is so many things at once. Disappointment, desperation, lust, a peak of pleasure. Corvo arches away from him, stares in his eyes intensely.

“Are you serious?” the Outsider breathes out, humping air as he holds onto the trail of his upcoming orgasm. Corvo looks at him, lips bitten and gaze ever so teasing, dark. The Outsider grinds teeth and squints at him, cheeks blushing. “You can’t do this.”

“You could.”

“Oh, so  _ this _ is my demise,” the Outsider says in frustration, trying to get Corvo back inside him by arching his own body forward. Corvo leans in and with enraging gentleness caresses the Outsider’s face with the tip of his nose, pecking his lips softly as he does. The Outsider clenches fists in Corvo’s hold up the wall, but the Emperor doesn’t give in. Strays away from the Outsider’s thin body, evades his touch and relishes in his moaning as he angrily attempts to gain the whole length of Corvo inside his body.

“Why don’t I tell you what I want to do to you if you are so eager?” Corvo says as he still trails the line over the Outsider’s face, caressing and maddening him. He kisses him deeply and brushes tongue with his tongue before pulling away again. The Outsider’s breathing is hastened, annoyed. He leans in for Corvo’s kisses which he is denied. “Remember how you stroked me? Your hand running over my shaft, how you touched the head of my hard cock. Just like I could touch you right now, my hand all over you, slow and languid.”

The Outsider growls at Corvo and gets a chuckle in return. Though pre-orgasm stepped away, pleasure and desire still burns in his abdomen and it infuriates him.

“Or I could slide down and take you all into my mouth. Watch you as you huffed and moaned and rolled eyes as I licked and sucked you.”

“Corvo, please, do it,” the Outsider says weakly, when Corvo makes a move down. His lips touch his chest, kiss, one more, some more again, leading down to where the Outsider is hard, swollen and leaking. But just as Corvo’s lips reach his groin, he begins kissing him back up. The Outsider’s hand is in Corvo’s hair and yet he can’t do anything to beg him into fulfilling his dirty talk.

“I could keep you on the edge for so long, you know. We could stay here till dawn rises and you would be a panting tired mess, begging me to take you.”

“I beg you now,” the Outsider spits words angrily, trying not to focus on the embarrassment of his pleas. It can all drown in the Void for all that matters is to get Corvo to fuck him. His mind burns with this single thought, so desperate, wanting, dark. His mind paints pictures as Corvo continues to mess with his mind, feeding him images of positions, touches, sensations. His body is ever so pliant, painting them for him in vibrant colours, blinding him as he burns in lust.

“Corvo…”

He doesn’t quite recognize his voice, but with anger gone, it’s true pleading.

“My dear,” Corvo says when he returns his lips to the Outsider’s mouth to kiss him. “I am not as cruel.”

As he says that, he pushes the tip of his cock in the Outsider’s slightly throbbing hole and then enters him fully. The Outsider’s mouth forms an “oh” as he is filled to the brim with loving, Corvo sliding in and out of him slowly but passionately.

He wraps his legs around his waist again and feels the wall hitting into his back as Corvo finally makes him one with him.

He loses all semblance of reality and consciousness when he comes. His prostate touched to the point of insanity, his cock red and throbbing and pulsing as come streaks from the tip of it, spreading all over Corvo’s and the Outsider’s stomachs. His gasps are shaking, trembling, shattering and he thinks he might be crying. Corvo’s hand holds his face and a thumb rubs at the corner of his eye. His soft lips lull him with a kiss as he still thrusts into him, ever so slowly now, lazily, drawing out the rest of the burning orgasm which simmers down to a pleasant content and reigniting want.

“Please, don’t stop,” the Outsider says quietly, breathing fast and loud, his voice a whole tone higher. Corvo presses him harder into the wall, never stopping, and smiles.

“I won’t. We have some catching up to do.”


	12. Day 14: Bathing + Fingersucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am choosing a different prompt than on the list. This particular prompt was actually a request from the kinksamer squad, so here you are <3 Enablers *shakes fist*
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

**Day 14: Bathing + Fingersucking**

* * *

 

Blood drips, falls from him as he enters the room, head hung low. Trails and pools beneath his feet as he walks by. The Outsider smells the scent of blood first, as it poisons the air with raw steel, taking over with its blandness. Corvo approaches him, looks up without a single word. The Outsider returns a heavy gaze - Corvo was out on a political hunt again, his judgement decided and yet tainted by the grip of Bloodthirst.

He stares down at his hands as they shake, the Mark glowing from under a layer of dark red liquid which gloves his skin.

The Outsider approaches him slowly, cautiously, giving him time to fight down the pain of Bloodthirst. He sways a little as he stands before the Outsider and breathes heavily. Fingers clench, unclench, the Mark pulsating with calming blue in the dark.

Blood falls from Corvo's lips on the floor.

“You did what you had to,” The Outsider says softly, soothingly. “Like you always do.”

He takes Corvo’s hands in his, steadies them as they tremble and shiver in the aftermath of a massacre. Rubs the middle of his palms with his thumbs, keeps them softly caressed. Traces the engravings of a ring which gleams in moonlight. The symbol of his rule, silver and blood, united on his finger. The Outsider pushes his hands upwards, fingers sliding over Corvo’s madly beating pulse and feeling for it.

The Outsider knows Corvo always seeks his approval, his forgiveness. He is his quiet conscience which doesn't judge. And when things go to the Void, it is the god's grace he wants.

Hesitantly Corvo tries to find solace as he gently caresses the Outsider's nose with his, glides over the nose bridge, around the tip. The Outsider reciprocates the kiss of their noses, touching him on return just as gently.

“Let’s take care of you, Corvo,” the Outsider says quietly, a whisper barely audible in the silence of the room. Corvo doesn’t nod, leans in again to press his forehead to the Outsider’s and closes his eyes. The Outsider can feel how he swallows, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, the blood of those he slayed a mere moment ago. He rushes to pick it up on his finger, wiping Corvo’s chin off of the dark red liquid.

Corvo leans down a little more, and captures the Outsider’s lips in a soft kiss. He tastes of raw blood as the Outsider slides lips over his, slowly, with cherish.

When he pulls away, the mark pulses, contorted, and fades away at last.

The Outsider lets his hands warm Corvo’s face for a moment, then make their slow loving way down his neck, his shoulders and arms, gripping on the folds of rough fabric and tugging a little. With motions ever so delicate the Outsider pulls the jacket off Corvo’s shoulders. He lets him, waits till arms slide out of the sleeves.

Wordlessly, step by step,the Outsider guides Corvo to their bathroom, never letting go of his hands, fingers intertwined and sloppy as blood rubs between them. Corvo steps heavily, the grip of Bloodthirst letting go of his mind and heart. Anger subdues under the Outsider’s comforting touches, and soon simmering regret takes place, one that the Outsider intends to wash away with the very blood of Corvo’s deceased targets.

He steadies him in the center of the room where the lights don’t burn. Turns the wheel of the tap, smearing blood all over its brass surface. Hot steaming water falls in a fierce stream, filling the tub while the Outsider takes care of Corvo’s remaining clothing. Gently he removes his vest and shirt, leaving his slowly heaving chest free. Corvo stares ahead, his eyes ever so dark, Bloodthirst tugging at his gaze. Unbuckles his pants and tugs them down, unable to resist to kiss Corvo’s abdomen as he kneels. Corvo’s breathing hitches when the Outsider pauses for a few moments more, takes care of him with soft kisses and warm lips, sucks at his skin just barely. Corvo’s hand strokes his hair once and he returns to the task at hand.

Soon Corvo stands with his body open, bare. The Outsider is close to him, filling the silence in with a soft smack of his lips as he moves forward to kiss Corvo again. He takes his face in his hands, runs thumbs under his eyes to clear that wrinkled aged skin off the evidence of pain and trial.

Corvo smiles, a little savagely at that.

The Outsider turns the tap again, preventing the waterflow, and with his careful hands helps Corvo step into the bathtub, holds him as he sways a little. Blood melts into water, its clear surface turning tinted red, florals and waves of colour spreading atop of it. Corvo lowers himself down as water consumes his body, washes it gently. The Outsider watches by the edge, waiting for Corvo to sit still. His gaze is glued to Corvo’s skin, where dark hairs are getting wet when he soaks in water. Muscles stand out in the peculiar light of the moon and the Outsider can’t help staring, unable to tear his glance away.

Water looks almost black when there is no light to shine upon it. Corvo leans back, only his arms lying around the tub and some of his chest visible. The Outsider kneels next to the tub and pulls his own jacket and shirt off to let his arms wander through water freely. He scoops a handful of water and flicks it over Corvo’s front, making it smear and smudge down in thin currents, streaking through his chest hair.

With adoration the Outsider washes his lover, brings handfuls of bloodied water over his shoulders, arms, rubs them a little. Massages his hands. Takes those hands into his and brings up for a kiss. His lips touch the top of his hand as he presses into it with unspoken words of love and treasuring. Traces a string of kisses all down Corvo’s fingers, over his knuckles and phalanxes, his nails where blood is scrubbed under. Can’t help but kiss his fingertips, placing them on the edge of his lip and warming in the hold of his mouth. Every single fingertip.

Corvo’s hand slides out of his hold and comes to rest on the Outsider’s cheek. Their eyes stare at each other, sharing a bond that needs no words at all. Corvo’s thumb touches the Outsider’s lip and he be damned, opens up his mouth and lets Corvo push his finger inside. He sucks on it slowly, tongue touching his finger tip and the line of his nail. Corvo's skin tastes of salt and metal and something sweet. He never looks away from Corvo's darkened eyes as he savours his finger, bites on it a little with a sharp edge of his teeth.

Corvo pulls his thumb out all too soon, and the Outsider pulls back with a soft smile on his lips.

He pushes his arms in the water and sees Corvo’s body tense for a moment. He trails fingers through the resisting power of water, getting to Corvo’s ankles, thighs, caressing him a little. Glides his hand back down to find the bathtub stopper and pulls at it, letting water drain away. As it does, the Outsider leans over to kiss Corvo again, intoxicated.

Water swirls down, down, until all that remains are bloody droplets on the sides of the tub.

“Again. With you,” Corvo says hoarsely, reaching out when the Outsider tries to step away. They consider each other for a moment, and the Outsider turns the tap again. Water flows with a new fresh stream inside the tub, washing away what remains of blood on its edges and on Corvo’s tired body.

This time, free from clothes, the Outsider slides into water too, finding footing between Corvo’s legs. He pushes forward, leans down on him heavily, rests both hands on his shoulders as he holds onto Corvo. Hot water embraces them, hides their body in blackness under the Moon. Corvo looks at the Outsider for a moment and then runs strong arms around his waist, nuzzling in his neck.

“By the Void, I love you so much,” he says, breathing raggedly, heavily. The Outsider thinks he might be crying.

He is.


	13. Day 15: Piano + Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend reading this while listening to [this beautiful piano piece](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nte4__fe_DQ).  
> I'm a passionate piano player myself, so naturally a scene like this had to happen. All credit for enabling me goes to all my lovely kinksamer friends, you rock.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

**Day 15: Piano + Blowjob**

* * *

 

They often say music heals the soul. How easily it intertwines through regrets, unanswered questions and all the ifs, threads them together or tears them apart. But in the end of the day, always remains as a calming serene pill to drag wounds of the soul together. Perhaps, this is why the Tower's music room fills with sweet sounds of the piano so often, for if anyone's soul needs healing, it's the Emperor's. How forlorn and sorry sound the notes that come from the grand piano’s strings as tiny hammers hit on them. Corvo’s fingers sink deep into the instrument as he conjures sadness out of it with his touch.

The Outsider loves listening Corvo's surprisingly skillful hands run over the keys. Today it's a mournful nocturn, heavy as a dead whale, dark as that moonless night. Corvo has been devoting his regret to music for a good hour now and the Outsider can almost feel the air turning sour, bitter, unbearable. But so much like Corvo, always with a promise of something better, filling him to the brim.

He comes close to him, watches for a few moments as the keys drown under Corvo’s touch.

And helps them drown deeper, or so it seems, as he covers Corvo’s hands with his palms, heavily, with a savour. The instrument takes it all in, making the notes sound longer. Corvo’s foot rests on a pedal which makes the music echo a little, its sonority dragged. 

The Outsider slowly traces his hands up Corvo’s arms, his shoulders and massages them into Corvo’s nape, making him hum in pleased approval. He walks around the soft bench, his hand coming to rest on Corvo’s shoulder lightly. Sits by his side and slithers arms around his waist, distracting him from the song he is playing. Mouths at his throat, asking him to look away, step away, kiss away. Corvo’s muffled moan hides beneath the last echoes of the piano sounds as he lets the Outsider take over.

He kisses him ardently, carrying over what passion he felt while playing to reflect on their mouths. The Outsider feels the intensity of his lips, the eagerness of his tongue as it seeks to explore his mouth all over again. Corvo drags him in his lap, and the Outsider runs arms around his shoulders, hands taking ahold of Corvo’s hair as he keeps him close in a kiss. Corvo worries his lips as lovingly as he would the blacks and whites of the instrument.

The Outsider can’t do anything when Corvo continues his kiss all over his neck, all too knowledgeable of where exactly he needs to touch to make the Outsider melt in his arms. Perhaps, it’s a weakness that by now Corvo has learnt every single way of making his lover tick, but then he takes his sweet time to pleasure him.

Hungry lips coax his mouth open wider, accept all of him as he pushes his tongue in the Outsider’s mouth. Such kissing makes his head turn and the only way to remain is to hold onto Corvo, who rises with him in his arms. Madness of passion tugs at his mind and he presses the Outsider to the grand piano. He all but sits on it, the notes making music under him, a cacophony worthy of an experimenting composer.

And laughs when Corvo continues his exploration of his body, touching him impossibly, taking him by surprise. When Corvo’s hand grips on his crotch, his hands fall to the piano keys, hitting them a little and turning them into a strangely pleasant dissonance.

“Corvo, what are you…” He chokes on his own voice when Corvo gives him a small laugh and looks up from below, eyes dark and promising. He can’t help but feel how his gaze burns fires in his chest, in his abdomen and sending pulses right to his groin where a bulge is visible in tight trousers. Corvo’s hands rest possessively warmly on his hips, a gesture of worship. He lets his lover do what comes to his dark tempted mind. The Emperor relishes in him, slowly slides fingers along the bulge and finds the zipper, pulling it down and helping the Outsider free himself. He presses forward, nuzzling into him, and the Outsider runs an approving hand through Corvo’s hair.

The keys’ dying sounds subdue into silence.

Fabric slides down his thin legs as Corvo helps it, pushes it lower and lower until he has the Outsider open before him. The Outsider stares down, fingers curling over the edge of the piano where his hand rests, feeling its polished surface under the fingertips.

Corvo looks at him still, both hurting and healing, wanting. And then closes his eyes and pushes forward, presses lips to the Outsider’s balls and kisses them. Opens his mouth up a little, lets his tongue slide over the velvety reddened skin. The Outsider hisses, uncertain where to store all the fondness and passion that fills his insides. Corvo is slowly, gradually driving him mad.

His lips are a torture. How they follow every vein of his, up to the very tip, tongue leaving a wet trail. He licks the whole length of his cock, from one side and to another. He tilts his head to suck at his side, lips ever so gentle. The Outsider doesn’t rush it, but watches, eyes full of love and a mild surprise, as Corvo makes love to him.

When he swallows the head of his cock, the Outsider feels how his muscles immediately grow tense. His gaze is glued to Corvo, their eyes in a lock. He doesn’t rush it, enjoys the languid pleasant sloth of Corvo’s affection.

Corvo’s mouth is hot and wet, surrounding him as the Emperor sucks him off slowly. Slides his cock inside once, twice, ever so leisurely, tongue sliding alongside it. With one hand he rubs at his shaft and makes the Outsider bite on his lip in tingling pleasure. Fingers dig into the wood of the piano as Corvo relentlessly leads him to climax, never stopping, and yet not rushing.

He lets him go again, rubbing at the slick surface with a hand and kissing his abdomen. The Outsider smiles.

Corvo’s hands lower down to drag over his thighs, inside and on the sides, circling around his groin as he once more swallows him. Faster now, deeper, and yet at the same steady rhythm that builds pleasure up step by step instead of plunging into it, climbing towards the apex.

The Outsider can’t help a moan at the back of his throat when he feels he is getting closer. Mutters Corvo’s name through a bitten lip, through a stolen inhale, through a high-pitched moan. His hand slips off the edge of the piano and hits into it again, repeating the cacophony of the sounds. The instrument cuts into his back but doesn’t hurt him through his jacket. Instead, bears the burden of his weight as he sinks into the keyboard. Corvo sucks him faster and deeper still, one hand massaging his balls and another rubbing his shaft more.

With a shudder, with a wave of tingling all over his body he comes. It’s sudden, harsh and strong, seizing his body as he lets out a moan. Corvo releases his cock just a moment before it happens and lets the Outsider streak his hands and the tip of his chin.

Contentment spreads in the Outsider’s chest as Corvo rises and pulls him close. There are dark circles under his eyes, but his irises, the wrinkles at the edges of his eyes speak of kindness which didn’t seep away with time and power. He may the Corvo the Black, the all feared Emperor with a leash on the whole of Empire.

He is still Corvo. Protective, kind. And if that kindness shows in many different ways, who is there to judge him, when he holds a former god in his arms, surrendered. When the world bows before him, he can allow himself to bow before his lover and do things to his body. 

He is broken. Addicted to power, corrupt. But there is still beauty about him, just like in the faded out piano keys, in torn sheet music, in shaky sounds of the instrument as it cuts through the night. The Outsider runs hand through his hair and looks at him wordlessly, lovingly. 

Each other is their medicine tonight.


	14. Day 16: Touch Starvation + Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A different prompt today again, as requested by kinksamers. Here you go, folks, I hope you enjoy.  
> Warning: some angst ahead.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

**Day 16: Touch Starvation + Frottage**

* * *

 

The Outsider has watched the fate of many people, every string of their life bound to the Void one way or another. It is the circumstances, choices of men the decide which string will be the fatality, the finality, the infinity. He has never pulled at them, never worried them, only touched curiously if the string shone too bright. Such was Daud's life, Corvo's. 

And Geoff Curnow’s, who stands in front of Corvo, staring at him in disbelief. He is hurting, but not from the wound which has his body split in the middle. It's disappointment that drains his face of color. Not the blade that holds him pierced, blood trickling from his chest. 

“Corvo…” he says crestfallen before his eyes go blank and he falls forward unto Corvo's chest. The Emperor catches him, holds him with respect as he pulls the sword out of his chest and drops it clattering away. 

People around stand in astounded silence. The air trembles with hatred, pain, never understanding. They don't question out loud, but the Outsider can hear their every single thought, how it screams in agony that Corvo has just killed one of his most trusted allies. Geoff Curnow, the one to always take his side, hold his sword back to back. Curnow, who dared question what Corvo is doing to the Empire. 

Corvo's quiet “get out” makes everyone hurry out of the room. The Outsider remains, knowing that these orders are never aimed at him. People are swift to leave, trails of their thoughts poisoning the air which already smells of blood and metal. The floor is smeared with red and dirt. 

Corvo catches Curnow’s body in his arms and places it on the desk, leans over it heavily. His shoulders shake as he sobs over his friend's corpse, still bleeding, an expression of serene disappointment on his face. As if even from beyond the Void he reaches out with his glass-like eyes and breaks Corvo’s heart with guilt. With the best intentions though he was, Corvo’s rule is not to be questioned. The Outsider knows what his Emperor thinks, preparing the Empire for when its rightful ruler returns. And till she sleeps in stone, Corvo will clear out the way, even if it means blood flows and dark magic reigns. When people choke on their hate, will Corvo let go his grasp off the Empire’s neck, letting it breathe in. Such is the truth of power.

The Outsider takes Corvo's hand, and he follows the tug, out of the room where the Outsider nods at the guards to clear it out. They know what to do, a habit ingrained. What happens to them later is another matter entirely.

He leads Corvo away, to their room. A peace of solitude for them both, a protection of the world against the tyrants. The Outsider leads Corvo inside and asks him to let it flow. Though Corvo is not prone to destruction, the Outsider expects him to start destroying things, throw them, break them, shatter them into pieces, contrary to what happens to the Empire.

What he does instead, however, puzzles the Outsider. 

There is a mechanical sound, and Corvo turns to him with his sword unfolded. The hilt of it is turned to the Outsider as an offering, Corvo's head bowed down. 

“Please,” Corvo says, begging. The Outsider looks at him, feeling for the first time how truly heavy a human’s heart is. How it pulls down all his insides and makes him nauseous. He almost goes deaf from how loud his heart is beating, pumping blood through his head. 

“You can do this. I request you to,” Corvo shakes the hilt at him a little, repeating the offer. The Outsider looks at him. 

And takes the sword. 

It's just as heavy as his heart, weighing down his arm. The blade is still bloody, parts of silver peeking through. The Outsider brings it up a little, looks at the intricate mechanism of the weapon, its hilt still heated and sweaty from Corvo’s hand. Corvo falls to his knees, head low, and closes his eyes.

There is a flicker of steel, a swish… And the sword falls on the floor, clattering loudly and rotating away. The Outsider feels his knees hitting the surface painfully as he lowers down. He runs hands around Corvo's neck gently and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I never would. I never could,” he mouths in his skin as he covers his face with kisses. Corvo’s hands wrap around his wrists in a tight grip.

“You would show mercy,” he says. “I deserve this.”

“No,” the Outsider closes his eyes and feels how Corvo’s follow, his eyelashes tickling his face. “You deserve _ this _ .”

He tilts his head and kisses Corvo. It’s oddly bitter, and then salty, when Corvo’s tears trickle down and fall in their mouths as they kiss. The Outsider swallows his tears as he deepens into his mouth, desperation turning into passion and back. Corvo’s hold softens, and he lets the Outsider push him forward till they lie on the floor, covered with a thick carpet. The Outsider looms over Corvo, looks in his face earnestly and Corvo stares back. Tears still roll down from the corners of his eyes.

“You deserve this,” the Outsider repeats as he slides over to straddle Corvo and leans over him to remove his jacket. He unwraps it, pulls apart and Corvo simply watches him from below. He is limp, broken and is at the Outsider’s mercy. He did ask for it, after all.

Careful lips touch Corvo’s cheek and press softly into it, planting a kiss. He hovers to kiss his other cheek and feels Corvo’s lips move a little to return the affectionate gesture. He rises again and looks at his lover. Leans back down to kiss his lips. There is no curious tongue to open his mouth, only lips to press onto him. 

Where Corvo’s chest is bare, the Outsider’s hands cover it. Fingers run through short hairs, massage love into his very skin, warming him up. His fingerpads come to trace his collar bone which protrudes visibly. He lets them fall in the valley above and up Corvo’s throat. His touch is ever so light and loving, akin to a feather. He makes soft slow motions up and down with his finger pads, a caress to soothe. Lifts fingers up to follow a line up Corvo’s face and leans in to kiss him again. Corvo’s arms, which were lying on the floor powerlessly, now rise to rest on the Outsider’s hips as the former deity all but lies atop Corvo and kisses him.

“So much you deserve, Corvo,” he says tenderly. The Outsider nuzzles in his neck, presses down close and lets Corvo simply breathe in his shoulder.

He can’t help but move his hips forward in a soft sway, rubbing against his lover. Where a passionate fire has simmered down, burns a blossom of love, love that the Outsider and Corvo are making.

He sways forward again, his face still resting beside Corvo’s, cheek to the cheek, lips touching his jaw. His eyelashes flicker against Corvo’s face. He feels how his flesh is hardened by blood which rushes in desire. He feels that Corvo experiences the same, bucks up a little to meet his groin and rub against him. The Outsider indulges, rocking again.

He looks up to stare in Corvo’s eyes which have dried of tears. Their gaze locked, tenderness flowing, the Outsider continues grinding against Corvo, hands resting on his neck as he does so. He feels swelling pleasure in his chest, his abdomen, how it melts with Corvo’s, all but flows into him. It’s a union of their love, mixing as they slowly grind against each other.

Fabric against fabric, flesh to flesh. Perhaps, it’s desperation that makes them want each other so much, a wave of gratitude shown in how good it feels when they indulge each other. The Outsider never thought that having Corvo’s erection rub against him would be as pleasurable as it feels. He gives in, being driven mad and wanting just from the touch of Corvo’s skin, from his cock rubbing through fabric over his.

Arousal builds up quickly, and the Outsider furrows his brows, letting the softest quietest of moans come out of his throat. He bites on his lip as he goes down on Corvo faster, with more urge. Corvo’s lips are pressed tight and his fingers dig in the Outsider’s hips, his nostrils flaring as he tries to breathe. The Outsider can’t help it any longer, crushes their mouths in a kiss which is all about desperation and begging and forgiveness.

A redemption.

His hips shiver and convulse as he comes, and to his mild surprise, so does Corvo. His body goes rigid for a moment and fingers freeze over Corvo’s shoulders as he pulls through all the layers of orgasm that covers him, though softer than usual. They breath in each other’s mouths out of rhythm, sloppy and wet. It’s not shattering this time, doesn’t burn through the Outsider’s very veins. But it’s enough to cause his heart beating faster than usual, to make him limber as he lies over Corvo.

Their faces are pressed together as they silence their heartbeats. The Outsider’s lips are pressed to Corvo’s jaw and he mutters his name fondly.

It’s the first time he says, 

“I love you.”


	15. Day 17: Neck Touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoy this one. I tried to find a proper plot, but I think it still didn't happen. Well, have a pwp then! Do let me know what you think :)
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

As years take their toll over the Empire, beaten and strangled into obedience, the Emperor himself remains the avatar of health. Though his hair has more silver and his skin shows signs of experience, pain and effort, his body has more spirit than any other man of his age would.  _ Should _ .

The Mark of the Outsider sustains him, even as the gifter himself has precious little ties to the Void left. Corvo lives off the time and energy that the mysterious boundless lends him. A gift that has surpasses time itself and carries over.

The Outsider secretly prays to the Void, thanking it. Wonders if he is thanking himself and just how self-centric it is. Often enough he finds himself caressing Corvo’s mark. Sitting at the meeting and running fingertips over it; holding his hand as they lie in bed. Tracing the lines of his own symbol as they lie etched into Corvo’s skin. The source of power, the conduit between runes, the Void and Corvo’s body. Perhaps, the Outsider worships him that way, and thus worships himself. And finds it peculiar.

With age put aside, Corvo never lets a single day go by without it used in one way or another. Always prepared, he is plunging himself into training. Fighting stances, swinging of a folding sword, wrestling down training dummies or soldiers who Corvo takes under his bloodied wing. Age graces him with knowledge of mind and body.

Every single curve of it the Outsider has learnt by heart in those few years he has spent in Dunwall. And even more so before, as he and Corvo met by the shrines and wherever else it took the deity’s fancy. They learnt each other gradually, courteously, taking it step by small step. Their bodies are a chemisty broken down into pieces, ingredients of their love mixed in one by one. The Outsider knows where to press, where to hover, where to kiss and where to push. If one wanted to know how to bring the Emperor down, they need only ask which spot makes Corvo’s mind blur.

The Outsider knows that spot well enough.

As Corvo comes into their secret room, hidden behind a book-shelved wall, the Outsider intends to put his thorough knowledge to use. Corvo’s appearance is making him hungry for affections, as the Emperor rolls his muscles and as his skin glistens in the dim light, sweat covering it in specks. He wipes hands on a towel, and walks to the Outsider who rests with a few books on a small bed, crammed in one of the secret room’s nooks.

Corvo sits on the mattress and leans to the side to give the Outsider a greeting kiss. His lips taste sour and dry, and the Outsider wets them with his own, tinted with wine. Their mouths are captured in a kiss for a moment before either pulls away, different plans in mind.

Corvo rolls muscles again, lets his back relax after the training session. The Outsider is already kneeling on the mattress behind him, his knees on either side of Corvo. His blood pumps fast through his lively heart as he watches his lover stretch.

His fingers run a delicate line down Corvo’s neck as he relaxes it. The moment the fingertips touch him, he freezes as if ready to pounce at the prey. The Outsider shushes him softly and presses a kiss right where Corvo’s short hair ends. It’s a simple touch, just a kiss, but even so the Outsider can feel a change in Corvo’s body. How it tenses, shivers, unable to move away from his caress. Oh he knows Corvo too well.

And presses another kiss.

His hand lands on the other side of Corvo’s neck as he strokes it up and down, further till he finds the line of a collarbone and strokes it too. Corvo’s neck still feels tense as he does so. He tastes of sweat and something overly sweet, but the Outsider is all too used to the feeling of it in his mouth, on his tongue.

The Outsider smiles, lips touched with a mischief, and places another kiss on Corvo’s nape. Little hairs stand on his skin, betraying his pleasure. The Outsider places another kiss and one more and then presses into the most vulnerable spot where a vein throbs madly. He sucks on Corvo’s skin, and Corvo falls pliant before him, a mess before the Outsider can drink him in properly. Corvo’s throat vibrates with a moan and he tilts his head to give the Outsider freedom. He leans back on the bed, sucking in breath loudly. The Outsider smiles, almost smirks. How easily he can ruin an Emperor with having such exclusive access to his neck. He could ruin him in so many ways, and at least some of them he wants to exploit right away, making Corvo sob and beg for him to move forward.

Sensual touches over sensitive skin. The Outsider flickers fingers over Corvo’s throat and sucks into him harder, employing a playful tongue and sharp edges of even teeth. There will be marks, blue and red and brown, traces of blood, symbols of pleasure. He sucks at Corvo’s skin thoroughly, all the while Corvo is trying to say something and is failing completely. Soon his attempts turn into soft moans, pleas and the Outsider’s name, a whisper off the moan.

He would undo Corvo with just his lips alone and pride himself for it in days to come.

As shivers run down the Emperor’s spine, so do the Outsider’s lips. How skillfully he finds every single spot that drives Corvo over the edge. There are little hills of the spine, peeking through the muscles, as the Outsider kisses them gently. Counts them as he leans down as much as his own body allows and turns back. He moves to the side of Corvo, pressing hard into him, kissing the line of his jaw and down where his throat is open and tense. Corvo’s hand comes to rest on his knee cup, squeezing him tightly. He holds onto him for dear life as the Outsider sucks it out with his affection.

It’s only later he realises that Corvo is paying him back with the very same coin. The man’s large hands travel over his thigh and come to rest inside, teasing. He rolls his hips forward on instinct and his mouth drops open for a moment as he loses his own momentum when Corvo’s hand comes to rest very close to his bulging cock. His fingers brush it barely, teasing.

It is now a dangerous game, dancing on the edge of passion and pleasure, one waiting for another to make a decisive move. The Outsider presses himself close to Corvo, the fabric of his clothing rubbing at Corvo’s sweaty skin. His lips find another delicate spot which all but begs for the Outsider to cover it with his mouth, and he does, drawing another moan from his lover’s throat. It rolls, vibrates, he can feel it in his very lips. Maddening. It makes him suck in harder again, ruining Corvo’s throat.

As much as he ruins him in return, rubbing a hand inside his thigh again, never getting to the point where the Outsider is hard. He is teasing him with the lightest stroke of two fingers over his bulge, so light he can barely feel it, but he can. 

Corvo touches him harder, and it’s not entirely the Outsider’s fault that he bites painfully, suddenly, in his neck.

Next moment he finds himself in Corvo’s arms as the man embraces him and pushes him down to the side of the bed which creaks delightfully under their weight. Lust, hunger for sex are drowning Corvo’s dark eyes and such is reflected in the Outsider’s clear ones. Quickly, messily, Corvo frees himself from remaining clothes below, and so does the Outsider never bothering with how sensually the sleeves slide off his arms or how gracefully shirt falls from his shoulders.

Want burns and heats between their bodies, a flame ignited with a tease neither expected.

Corvo leans to straddle the Outsider as they play around each other’s mouths, stealing sloppy kisses, hanging onto them for mere seconds before tilting their heads for another lustful kiss. The Outsider feels how Corvo’s cock brushes his own and the touch is maddening. He urges Corvo with a hand wrapped around his torso, with lips pulling away to find a spot on his neck yet unkissed. So much to ruin, the Outsider thinks, as he bites into a newly found spot, free of love wounds. Corvo growls lowly as the Outsider paints his skin with another kiss bruise, tongue flicking over him, Corvo’s lips pressed tight.

He pulls himself up a little and with a gentle push the Outsider’s cock is inside his body. The Outsider hits his head lightly on the wall as he thrusts up to move into Corvo, and shifts to find a better position. It’s not as comfortable as it could be, space constraining them on the tiny room bed which creaks and sags under them. But Corvo couldn’t care less and neither could the Outsider who is ridden by Corvo and filled with him to the fullest. He feels every slide of his cock inside Corvo’s body, how hot and messy it feels as the man rides him, feels how Corvo’s own flesh rubs against him. One hand wrapped around his torso, another finds hold of Corvo’s, stroking him at the same steady pace.

“Corvo, more,” the Outsider begs and Corvo sinks on him fully, taking the whole length of him. Corvo is panting heavily, bringing himself up and lowering down, tight and pleasurable. The Outsider throws his head back at first, feeling sweat appearing on his skin, and then lets his face fall and nuzzle in Corvo’s neck. He bites on his own lip painfully and listens to his lover’s groans as they come with his every slide down. 

And then Corvo makes himself hit the spot and his voice rolls low again, bursting in moans. His pace quickens and so do the Outsider’s thrusts as he meets Corvo’s body sinking down on him. They are erratic, lost to breath, lost to passion. The Outsider forgets all about ruining Corvo’s throat as his forehead is pressed to it instead, his mouth hanging open and air coming out of it in rasps. All he manages is to leave sloppy saliva-wet kisses over one and the same spot where Corvo’s Adam’s apple is.

Mere moments later Corvo guides the Outsider to lie back down, flat on the mattress of the bed. The construction creaks and moves under them as Corvo takes in the Outsider’s cock, lowering on him in irregular motions. The Outsider never lets go of him, one hand stroking him fast and rough, lingering right by his head and tugging at flesh there. It’s slick and almost sticky under his touch.

“Corvo, please, faster,” he begs. He turns his head from right to left, feels how heated his face is, brows furrowed and eyes drilling through Corvo with begging and want.

“I am almost there,” Corvo replies as he lowers down on the Outsider heavily, rising and sliding back down, faster and faster.

The Outsider’s eyes round as he hits his peak, orgasm rushing through him. His cock slides out of Corvo and leaks seed as he comes, spreading it all over Corvo’s backside and himself. Corvo follows immediately, ruining the Outsider’s chest as it is streaked and tinted by the man’s come.

For the longest moments the Outsider and Corvo lie with each other in embrace, Corvo a heavy weight, a protection, safety over the Outsider’s slim body. They are a mess, boiling in each other’s heat, sweat and come. The Outsider’s body hurts and his legs are limp, barely moving.

But moving enough to wrap his legs around Corvo. He touches the tip of his chin and kisses him sweetly, messily.

“Could  _ you _ take me now?”

Corvo smiles fondly, his face almost of that Corvo who once walked the green gardens of Dunwall with peaceful sun shining over it. Age and pain gone from his lines for a moment, replaced with someone the Outsider met. And truly, never parted from, for people change, but the heart remains. And perhaps, darkness has been begging to spread all over Corvo, darkness that has always been there and now filled his every cell. It’s as beautiful as is his past. The Outsider stares for a moment before leaning in for a kiss, a kiss from a man who stayed true to himself. And for that, he wants him even more.

He bites on Corvo’s lips as the man slides into him without hesitation. This time, however, he is thorough, slow, his cock bulging in pleasure again, rubbing against the Outsider’s skin and driving him mad.

There are many spots on Corvo’s neck left unbruised, perfect. That night the Outsider seeks them all out, while Corvo and himself are messing up their bodies, wallowing in each other’s embrace and accepting each other’s body to become as one.


	16. Day 18: Voice Kink + Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using the kinktober list today at last! I hope you will enjoy this ficlet. Less Corvo the Black-ish, but still.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

**Day 18: Voice Kink + Masturbation**

* * *

 

It would be foolish to deny that Corvo’s voice has influence over many. How it rolls when people play his recordings on audiographs, listening to speeches or when it spreads across the city, his announcements read clear and out loud. His voice is feared, his voice is awaited for. To some it brings consolation till the next time, others tremble.

It would be even more foolish to deny, that his voice has power over the Outsider and that he, perhaps, trembles over it the most. And yet his own trembling is so different to that one of the scared citizens as they listen to every word carefully. To the Outsider, it’s a song like the one in his runes and bonecharms, vibrating, exhilarating, always a promise.

Much like he used to hide gifts for Corvo to find by the shrine or in places so random, Corvo now repeats his example. Every now and then an audiograph punchcard would appear on his desk, revealing a message from Corvo. Sometimes he says mere few words, sometimes he talks of how great the Empire has become under their rule. Sometimes he relays secrets and sometimes he spills dirt and lust. The Outsider keeps the recordings in neat stacks in his little study, stacks to which he turns sometimes. Not that he suffers from the lack of Corvo’s voice as it accompanies every day of his life, every night they spend. Corvo likes talking.

And he enjoys listening.

There is a new punch card on his desk that evening. Always on the same spot, by the edge of the surface. The Outsider takes it in his hands and strokes gently, fingertips catching on the holes in it, before pushing the card into the audiograph. It clicks, whirrs a mechanism inside and then the message begins.

“Good evening, my dear,” Corvo’s voice flows in the air, resonates. The steel of his tone is touched by fondness, one that is reserved for the Outsider alone. He rises to push the frame of the window close to let no other noise interrupt his lover’s speech. “Perhaps, your now human mind doesn’t remember it, but it’s been 16 years since we have met for the first time.”

The Outsider leans back in his armchair, a ghost of a surprised smile on his lips. Indeed, he doesn’t remember, for he has watched Corvo for a long time before he revealed himself to the man. He has known every fibre of his being for years, watched him fight his way up Karnaca and to the very heart of the Empire itself. A heart he was later holding in his hands.

“When you pulled me into the Void, when you seared your mark into my hand, I haven't expected my life to take a turn so unexpected. You were a myth come true before my very eyes and I’d lie if I said I wasn’t enamoured.”

Amusement tugs at the corners of the Outsider’s lips again.

“Though I had started seeking out your shrines, learning more about you, it was only months later that I realised the strength of my attachment. Perhaps, it was foolish to act on a primal instinct, but in the long run I do not regret it.”

He remembers it clearly, how his attention all but snapped to Corvo’s presence by one of the shrines. How he stood hesitantly by the altar, face reddened in a blush and hands restless. His body, younger then, all but burning with want. Having denied himself self-pleasure, he broke after a short conversation with the Outsider. Gave in and indulged in a rough touch. 

The Outsider remembers it clearly because he appeared before Corvo. Because he took over. Helped him.

“Now I have a privilege of your presence by my side daily. You sit over the Empire with me, you keep me on a leash where my nature wants to fall to rage. When I’m at my lowest, you help me rise.”

Warmth spreads inside the Outsider’s chest as he listens to Corvo’s gentle speeches, as they honey up his heart and his ears. And it would have been easier but for Corvo’s roll of voice, how it finds its way through the Outsider’s very veins and muscles and makes him  _ want _ .

Another reason he stores all the recordings safely.

“I spill blood for you as much for the well-being of the Empire. There is hardly a man I wouldn’t kill for you. There is nothing I wouldn’t do to be at your mercy.”

The Outsider throws back his head as he listens. Corvo’s voice falls lower, rougher and slower, makes the Outsider’s arms and legs go limp as he trips down the steps of pleasure. The bastard black Emperor knows what he is doing and the Outsider has foolishly fallen in his trap. Even though he knows what is coming, he doesn’t stop the audiograph. Doesn’t stop Corvo from undoing him.

“Indulging you is a privilege. How many can boast of making a god spill and beg under them, thrashing about?”

The Outsider sucks in the air loudly and groans a little. How many a time Corvo brought him to that edge of losing the grip on consciousness?

It’s too hard to resist and before he knows it, his hand travels to his crotch and delicately palms over it, helping his erection build up. With Corvo’s voice echoing inside him, it’s no hard task. He can feel his cock through the tightness of fabric and he rubs at it as Corvo’s voice goes on. 

“Making you feel good is something I enjoy a great deal. Be it the sensitivity of your godly skin or the craving and hunger of your body, I love touching you in all ways possible that make you shiver just so.”

Something breaks in Corvo’s voice, and so does something in the Outsider. He slides down the chair a little, throwing a glance at the lock of the door - turned to the right and thus fixed - and rubbing himself again. It’s not enough, even if the fabric tingles pleasantly against hit skin. But it’s little control and he wishes to have all of it as Corvo makes him melt with his voice alone.

“And then you soften, grow pliant, your mouth on my mouth and your tongue doing things to mine that sway my vision. And I always want more.”

And he does too. The Outsider closes his eyes and imagines Corvo’s face, how his lips move as the audiograph plays. How it could be his hands on his cock instead.

He slides down a little bit more and finds a perfect angle to push his hand inside his trousers. He quickly unclicks the buckle and gives himself and his hard flesh more freedom as he pulls it out of the undergarments and lets his hands wrap around it.

He is painfully hard by now. Want throbs and pulses through him because Corvo doesn’t stop. He is often unrelentless, showering the Outsider with caress until he can’t take it anymore and begs for a release. But today the Outsider is at his own mercy. Slowly, gently even, he starts stroking himself and feels energy leave his body drop by drop. Pleasure spreads like a warm cocoon around him and for a few moments he wallows in it, licking at his lips and letting his hand slide up and down his currently dry skin.

“I love watching you become a mess. How you arch your dark eyebrows a little and how your delightful lips redden as you lick and bite on them, or I do. How you swell and grow harder under the care of my touch. Especially when you let me take care of you.”

The Outsider huffs and tightens his grip a little. He draws the translucent pre-cum off his head and spreads it all over his cock, rubs around the head and all along the shaft. He touches him wherever his lust calls him and lets Corvo’s voice guide him into the pleasant familiar that is step and step closer to orgasm.

He still wishes they were Corvo’s hands on him.

“And then you lose your ability to speak, only moaning and grunting and remembering the sound of my name. You repeat it, over and over until I too have my mind clouded with lust.”

The Outsider turns his head as the first wave of soft pleasure washes over him, makes him curl his toes as much as his boots allow, makes him buck up a little and thrust into his own hand. The feeling grows overwhelming and he finds another way of keeping it at bay. Lips kiss at his collar, his own lips, and he would have been embarrassed about it, has his mind not been overcome with passion and lost to self-pleasure. He kisses and kisses and moves his lips and even flicks his tongue over the soury leather of his jacket. And as Corvo’s voice spills in the room, he bites at his collar and whines.

Thud-thud-thud.

How he wishes he could let go of himself as knocking comes from the door. But he is already so high, and the lock is turned. He could pretend he is not there.

But then it’s a voice, one that makes him jump, confuses his body from going soft to all too hard again.

“Outsider? May I come in?” Corvo asks from the hall after knocking ceases. The Outsider quickly pushes his cock back and returns buckle to where it should be. It hurts, and the burning feeling of pleasure tugs at his insides and makes him walk strangely as he comes up to the door to let Corvo in.

The Emperor walks inside swiftly and shuts the door. His gaze is immediately glued to the audiograph which continues playing.

“If I were there by your side right now, I would have taken you in my hands. Ran my fingers along your cock and made you tremble as I rubbed at it. Stroked it slowly until you begged me to speed up.”

The Outsider’s breathing increases. Not entirely with embarrassment, more with his curiosity of a god, watching Corvo and wondering what he would do.

Corvo is smiling. His gaze flickers from the audiograph to the Outsider’s reddened cheeks, to a prominent bulge in his trousers.

“I can only guess what you were doing,” he approaches him in one large step and presses to his chest. His insufferable lips, turned up in a smile, press to the Outsider’s neck. He knows Corvo is feeling for his pulse and finds it racing.

“I can take care of you.”

The Outsider only has precious few seconds to moan as Corvo runs a hand swiftly under his jacket, embracing him and guiding him around the desk to his chair. His finger flicks the audiograph off. 

The room falls to silence for a moment while Corvo is busied with helping the Outsider free himself again, keeping him relaxed in the chair. He kneels by him, leaning forward to meet the Outsider’s forehead. One hand is holding his neck softly, the other encloses around his cock. And he is lost again, lips bitten and licked, eyes closed and Corvo’s voice - a balm to his mind.

“You are so beautiful like this. Your eyes darker than usual and your body so eager to be ruined by me, over and over again. Such hunger,” he speaks slowly, lowly, finding rhythm between his words and his strokes. It’s so much more pleasant, the Outsider finds, Corvo’s skin being rougher and hold tighter. He strokes him off earnestly, their foreheads still met and their eyes locked in a gaze. The Outsider moves lips over his lazily as he finds little energy left to engage in a proper kiss.

Faster, rougher Corvo touches him, pumps him. The slick sound of his hands over his flesh fills the room. Sloppy wet kissing and moans that come from the Outsider’s throat, those that he fails to catch, soon join the sound of Corvo’s hands on him. He feels his body thrust up to meet Corvo’s touch, and pleasure strains the muscles of his back and press as he prepares for what is about to hit him. He feels it coming, how it grows closer in his cock when Corvo pumps him. How it takes ahold of his chest and he forgets how to breathe. And when he forgets how to think, he comes.

“So beautiful. Such a mess,” Corvo praises him as come spills out of the Outsider and he shudders in orgasm. He swears in a whisper and leans in to kiss Corvo again, lips relentless and rough as he does so, pulling through the remaining burn of his pleasure. Corvo responds as fervently, his hands resting on the Outsider’s spent cock still. Slowly, wetly, he begins stroking him again, fingers running through white streats.

“If my voice makes you feel so, should I continue talking?”

The Outsider bites on his lips when Corvo smiles at him.

“I see. Then how about I tell you how good you made me feel last night in full detail?”

 


	17. Day 19: Finger Sucking (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad that I am way too sleepy and exhausted after DOTO to write a proper long kinktober. But I hope you'll enjoy my favourite kink ficlet anyway :)
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

**Day 19: Finger Sucking (again)**

* * *

 

They sit by one of the Outsider’s shrines, wild and boasting a lively garden that sprang through the cracks of the abandoned building. Magic sustains gentle flowers and plants as they surround the place of worship. Grass stems through the dirt and floor planks, covering the circle around the shrine.

Corvo is lying on the floor, arms crossed under his head. The Outsider sits atop of him, merely sits and smiles down at his lover, as the two of them bask in the oddly warm shine of the purple lanterns, scattered all over. They buzz a little and drown the room in its rich colour accentuated by the drapes of purple and gold over the shrine.

The Outsider runs a palm over the grass. It’s wild, overgrown and the edges are sharp. So sharp, that--

“Ouch!”

Blood sprays lightly over the green, flowing from the painful thin cut on the Outsider’s thumb. It stings unpleasantly and he brings it up, but not before Corvo catches his hand over.

For a mere moment they look at each other. And then Corvo tugs him down and the Outsider obeys, leans closer and lets Corvo’s lips touch his index finger.

He knows what is about to happen. He is thrilled and yearning and impatient. Shifts as he sits on Corvo, leans further down to kiss Corvo’s cheek wetly, allowing his tongue to draw a line over his beard. And when he leans back, Corvo opens his mouth and rubs the trickle of blood from his finger over his lips. The redness of blood looks odd in the purple light which envelopes the room. But it’s delightful, soaks in the cracks of Corvo’s lips and smears all over his own finger. Corvo runs a tongue over his mouth and then over that very finger and then lets his lips enclose around it.

The Outsider’s gaze is hungry. One hand that rested next to Corvo now presses into his chest as he leans to look at the way Corvo’s lips move over his index finger, sucking off blood and pain and inducing want and warmth instead. Corvo’s eyes are half-closed, heavy with enjoyment and dedication.

The Outsider can’t help but run another finger in Corvo’s mouth, letting him wet it with slick dense saliva. He looks up and with the tiniest smile bits on the Outsider’s fingers, his teeth pressing on the nails.

He feels how what Corvo does to him burns up desire in his chest. How he finds himself rutting at Corvo without intention, eager to ease the tension.

He releases his fingers from Corvo’s mouth slowly, dragging saliva over his lips and making it pull away together with his finger tips.

Curiously, he brings them up to his mouth. Corvo almost bucks up under him, watching eagerly how the Outsider slides two fingers in his own mouth and sucks Corvo’s taste off, biting and sucking with a soft sound.

The Outsider can’t help but admire once more that Corvo is overwhelming, even when he doesn’t fill him up with his throbbing flesh or his tongue or his touch. Even the mere taste of him off his own fingers is another addition to the many things that Corvo is abundant with.

And the Outsider won’t deny, that Corvo’s mouth tastes good.


	18. Day 20: Blood Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, today's kinktober contains detailed descriptions of killing and quite a lot of blood kink. If this is not your thing, do turn away.
> 
> This fic has been heavily inspired by DOTO events, as I just finished playing it last night. It broke my heart ;_;
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

**Day 20: Blood Kink**

* * *

 

The edge of a blade gleams in the bask of moonlight. Sharp, as the Outsider tries it with his finger pad lightly. He turns the dagger in his hand, breathing steadily as it rotates by the momentum of the hilt.

Patience is virtue, or so he heard from the many whispers of the people that he listened to as a god. Bound to the Void for millennia, he learnt to be slow, unhurried. And this trait he carried over into his mortal body as it transcended the plains of the boundless and returned to its birthplace.

The moment his body was let out of the Void’s grasp, away from the cultists’ blasphemous hands, he wanted only his freedom. But memory, extended by long four thousand years, kept springing images to his mind when he saw people who worshipped him in the most disgusting way. They couldn’t know him, but he did. Looked in their eyes and and what he saw has drop by drop filled something inside him with hatred neutral and simmering. And yet, he did nothing. Sated his bloodthirst by watching Corvo as he went on rampant kills and hunts, taking down his enemies with a swift sword.

It was all too easy to coerce Corvo into training him, slowly, step by step. And though he could never reach the masterful skill of his Emperor, he could learn enough to guide his hand as he went out into the night.

Today is that night. The Outsider stands on the rooftop of one of the houses and watches the clouds swim by the flat blinding disc of the moon as it hangs over the city. He has little interest in watching people scurry about the streets. His gaze is trained on particular houses, windows where shadows of their inhabitants pass by. He watches their silhouettes with neutrality of a confident hunter and swirls a short blade in his hand. Grabs it by the handle and pushes into a sheath with a metallic noise.

And then he leaps in a surge of the Void magic. From one rooftop to another, landing softly, his step determined. He is no longer frightened. Perhaps, he feels even less than when he was in the Void, watching the world live on as he remained, unmoving and eternal. 

But now the world revolves around him and his Emperor. They mould it with their bloody hands into a perfectly twisted version that reflects the beauty of horror precious few understand. They bring justice where it is required, no matter how ruthless they are. The boldest measures are the  _ greatest _ .

Once more he has the world at his feet. And the cultists, spread across Dunwall like vermin, are at the mercy of his blade’s tip.

But there _ is _ no mercy. Only righteousness.

With a justifying sway of his arm, just like Corvo taught him, he pierces his very first target. The man is old and his body arches forward when the Outsider thrusts a dagger in his back. He feels his insides pop and turn and bleed, and the dagger cracks the side of his weathered bones. He twists the dagger, feels the man scream under his hand that covers his mouth.

When the body falls to the floor, the Outsider looks at it curiously. Taps at the bloody pool gathering under the body with the tip of his boot, spreading it over the floor.

His first kill. He should feel something, a victorious swell in his chest or a content pleasure. But all he feels is the urge to move on as the night may be long, but the targets are many. He hurries out of the window and back into the embrace of the night.

When the dagger cuts through flesh like a knife in breakfast butter, just as casually and easily, there is barely a hint of compassion in the Outsider’s eyes. As he gazes down upon his victims, coughing up and gurgling their own blood, staring at his face from below, he presses his boot to their heads and turns their faces, making them groan and squint and cry. Their pain means nothing and their screams don’t tug at anything inside his chest. He saw the evil within their hearts, the darkness of their beliefs. And he can’t bring himself to pity. And if anything, even if he is a god no more, he would not grant the boon of seeing his face to the cultists who performed atrocities in his name to see his very face on the brink of death.

When he returns to the Tower, his lungs are full of raw steel smell. He doesn’t feel nauseous as he has grown used to the smell in the Void, tasting it always. But it’s strong today and so bitter.

As he walks through the doors of their bedroom, he doesn’t expect to find Corvo wide awake, sitting on the edge of their bed. He gets up almost immediately and then falters, facing the Outsider as he drips blood. The hilt of his dagger is as smeared as are his hands, shaking as he tries to find something to hold on to and chooses the hems of his jacket.

“I wondered what you needed the training for,” Corvo says simply, walking close to the Outsider and looking down at him with a gaze most gentle.

“I had to. I waited, patiently, for many a month. I felt that today I was ready. And thus I went after them and spared no one.”

His voice trembles on the last words and he swallows them in a tiny sob. There is a new feeling that binds him. Corvo notices.

“Leave no room for regrets, my dear. What you did was a matter of nobleness, of justice, of truth. They who have blasphemed your name, who have worshipped you by innocent blood and sacrifice, had to be dealt with. And who could do it better than the god himself, condemning their existence to non-existence?”

The Outsider hums something in response. Corvo’s words are a balm as it pours over his heart and frees it from the touch of compassion he has almost fallen to. Corvo looks at him for a moment longer and then slides hands over his arms and down to his own hands, bringing them with palms up into the light.

Redness of blood flows through the creases in the Outsider’s hands, sits under his nails and drips down. Corvo looks at it reverently and runs a finger down, gathering blood in a trail.

“How you must have dreamt of doing it when they put you on the sacrificial altar.”

“I was too frightened to think of it. But when my eyes opened in the Void and I remembered and saw everything, I wished my hands reached out into the very world proper.”

He has never told anyone about this. Corvo leans in.

“I don’t know if I should fear you or worship you.”

The Outsider looks up briskly and shakes his head a little.

“Never fear.”

_ Always worship. _

Corvo crushes into his mouth with a staggering kiss as he thinks it. He sways backwards and finds himself caught by Corvo’s arms as they wrap around him, feeling for the bloodied fabric of his jacket. Hands grip on it and pull it off without any ceremony, leaving it in a heap of a mess on the floor. Mere moments later the heap is joined by a blood-stained shirt that reeks sweat and night air as the Outsider pulls it off his shoulders. Then a set of trousers, just as bloodied, falls atop of it. Anything, everything that concealed his thin frame is now pushed aside.

Corvo scoops the Outsider in his arms and holds him close. Their lips have not moved away from each other for a moment and the Outsider finds himself pushing into Corvo’s arms, chest, as his bare skin cools down under the touch of air and no clothes. He still feels the trickling of blood down his face as his black hair drip it,  _ how many did he kill? _ , and feels it smear and gather between his fingers.

He should be feeling vulnerable, but Corvo’s presence and touch undoes the very possibility of it. 

His arms circle around Corvo’s neck as he holds onto him. His nerves and muscles pulse excitedly with energy and his heart beats madly. Praised by his lover, supported in his bloodily decision, the Outsider relaxes into acceptance of his choice.

Corvo brings him to their bed and lowers on the stark white sheets, which in a moment are white no more. Blood soaks through the fabric, colours the threads and pools like a blossoming flower atop of it. It smears all over, painting the Outsider’s back with red. And as he grabs on the sheets when Corvo leans down to shower him in caress, there are blood handprints staining hard into the fabric. He sits up a little, as much as he can, to watch Corvo’s lips kiss his chest and abdomen as he indecisively moves up and down between them, seeking where the Outsider’s body responds with more shiver. 

And he shivers all over. Can’t help the pleasant tingle that spreads all throughout him and covers him with a blanket-like feeling, much like the numbness he experienced when pushing his blade in his victims. But where they fell to justice, the Outsider fell for love, and not by the sharp edge of the blade, but the softest touch of Corvo’s mouth.

His lips perform wonders. And all the while he works the many clasps and buckles to undo his clothing and throw it in a growing hip by the bed, where blood speckles the carpet. As soon as the last piece of clothing slides off his legs, he moves over to lie atop the Outsider, pressing him hard into the bed. The Outsider feels Corvo’s fingers lace into his, bringing his arms up on the level of his head. Blood smudges between their palms and that one which has soaked into sheets, is still painting the Outsider’s body in patterns.

There is something particular about making love while your body is stained with blood of people who revere you. But there is worship, and there is  _ worship _ .

Air is lost between Corvo’s and the Outsider’s lips as they suck at each other and drag tongues inside their mouths in circles. What invigorates Corvo, the Outsider can only guess. The smell of blood or excitement of the Outsider’s first kill. The trust they choose to place on each other or the many secrets, yet to be uncovered.

He doesn’t realise he has grown painfully hard all the while Corvo is atop of him, does realise only when Corvo moves. He himself is strained and throbbing, and the Outsider can feel it, their cocks trapped in-between their sweaty bodies. He wishes he could touch himself, but the Emperor seems to have no intention of pulling away just now. Instead, he grips on the Outsider’s hands harder, kisses him deep and moves his hips forward.

In one sway the Outsider feels how they rub against each other, sending a soft sparkle of want across his body. It’s confusing as he doesn’t know what he truly wants - for Corvo to continue the torturingly sweet caress, swaying his hips forward, or for him to thrust into his body, leaving no spot untouched, and his insides undone. Himself, undone.

Corvo’s maddening touch goes on as he slowly, languidly pushes himself across the Outsider, the whole length of him sliding over the Outsider’s cock and abdomen, all the while his lips are pressed to the Outsider’s. The former god gasps with every move, catching the words off his throat, words that beg. They don’t spill, and he concedes to turning them into soft moans of desire.

But he wants more, and so does Corvo. He pushes down just a little and catches the Outsider’s knees, spreading them. The Outsider feels the pleasant tenseness in his muscles, the pulse of yearning as his cock, hard and leaking already, lies warmly over his abdomen.

“Forgive me if I don’t beg,” he says with a sly smile and Corvo only shakes his head. His hands let go of the Outsider’s and he slides them down his torso, spreading an uneven layer of blood that comes from the Outsider’s hands. Trails of fingertips run along his body now, down to where Corvo is kneeling on the floor and kisses the Outsider around his cock.

And then he does kiss him. Soft lips to his hardness, eye contact never broken. His mouth forms an ‘oh’ around his head and he sucks at him. Just the tip, just that maddening little that leaves him wanting. But he holds back, doesn’t thrust into Corvo’s pleasing mouth and lets him proceed with his fondling as he sees fit. All that remains is to soak in more blood into the sheets where his fingers are clutching and watch as Corvo is working towards undoing him.

Corvo sucks him off thoroughly. Runs a reverent mouth along his shaft and to his balls and returns to swallow him. Moves his hot mouth in and out, allowing for pleasure to build. The Outsider breathes loudly, with a longing, his eyes rolled. And Corvo watches, wallowing in the feeling of the Outsider’s first kill and how invigorating it seems to him. He is  _ proud _ .

Soon the Outsider throws his head back, bites on his lips and prays Corvo shows mercy soon. His body aches with pleasure and the muscles of his abdomen are tense, waiting for a blissful release. But just as he steps closer to his orgasm, Corvo’s mouth disappears off his cock.

Instead, Corvo hovers over him, turns his face closer by tipping his chin.

“I want to take you.”

Simple. Craving. Loving.

The Outsider nods and shifts for Corvo to hook hands under his knees and to pull him closer, till his cock hits his backside. The Outsider feels warm hardness of his lover and waits till he works him, spreads him, warms him. His fingers are quick and knowledgeable, but careful to avoid the spots that would make the Outsider fly higher and sooner than he wishes to. The Outsider, too, prefers dragging the pleasure out.

At last Corvo pulls his fingers out, giving the Outsider only a second to miss the feeling, when it’s replaced by harder, thicker flesh of Corvo’s cock. He pushes into him slowly, carefully, leaning down to soothe the Outsider with a kiss while he slides into him.

There is a difference to how the Outsider swiftly cut flesh with his dagger, in and out, and let the blood flow. But here, as Corvo pushes into him, it’s thorough and pleasurable and ever so slow. A difference the Outsider can’t help but notice.

He hisses and groans when Corvo is the whole length inside him. He feels it to the point, and almost pushes down himself to take as much of Corvo as he can. And hisses again when Corvo slides out.

The pace is infuriatingly slow, air filling with the noise of sex, of their ragged breathing and the bed softly creaking. Corvo leaves no spot of his unloved, praising what he did today, rewarding him with a kiss here, a kiss there. His thrusts are careful at first, but growing in speed as he loses the grip on his want. It bursts like fire, and makes Corvo push harder and faster. The Outsider whimpers and moans and hits Corvo’s arm lightly, prompting him to touch the Outsider’s own cock.

And he does, helps him find the same feeling of pleasure, building up slowly, dripping like blood from his hair. His cock is slick and glistening with pre-cum and oily with the lubrication Corvo used earlier. He pants as Corvo touches him and fills him up at the same time. He wonders if it’s a punishment or a reward.

But when Corvo’s mouth is on his lips, he has no doubts it’s a reward. Corvo mouths into him, whispers praise and dirt.

“I am so proud of you. How you’ve mastered your bloodthirst and let it reign. How beautiful you are, seeking revenge rightfully so, slaying down those who have wronged you. There is no other right.”

There is invigorating pride and want, threaded throughout his words. As he speaks, he thrusts more and more into the Outsider, drawing gasps and groans from his mouth and swallowing them in a kiss.

The Outsider wraps his freed from Corvo’s hold legs around his lover’s hips and lets him be closer. Corvo is lying atop of him, fucking the very Void out of his body. And the want grows, and the fire inside burns, and blood smells so strongly and vividly, and he needs only that one push to fall and fly.

Corvo’s hand does it. Pumps his cock fast and messy and his whole body goes tense as orgasm explodes inside him, unfurling the knot of nerves into thousands of pleasant sensations. He gasps for air and almost sits up, so hard it hit him. White come streaks and flows down Corvo’s hand and all over the Outsider’s front.

And yet Corvo is still going, seeking his own release. His face is in a frown and his lips are red from being bitten.

“Tell me how you did it. In every detail,” he asks while still pushing into the Outsider’s hole. The former deity measures him with a glance and wraps arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

“How enjoyable it was to put my hand around their mouth, so no one would hear the screams for help. And then I would find their soft backs and bellies, and thrust my knife in their flesh, cutting through the fabric, through skin, through veins, even cracking their bones as I cut their guts open.”

Corvo groans and thrusts faster, pressing into the Outsider.

“Don’t stop,” he begs.

“I twisted my blade and waited till breath left my targets. And they fell to the floor, knowing it was I who killed them and yet never seeing me. As they weren’t meant to.”

Corvo adjusts and the Outsider feels his own want building up again. It would be a delightful game of race to play that night.

“And then I left them on the floor, bleeding and dying. Washed my hands in their blood and ran on to the next window where another target was waiting. And then I came to you, my dear Corvo, and here you are, undoing me, praising me as I praise you.”

Before the Outsider can finish his speech, Corvo falls into him one last time. The Outsider can feel Corvo creaming him inside, his come seeping out of him and running down his skin. Corvo pulls out but instead of moving away, continues lying atop the Outsider. His lips found his mouth and he gently nibbles at it before engaging the Outsider in a proper kiss, where tongue is merciless and lips relentless.

Their bodies boil in their own sweat and come, skin touched with the smears of blood like war paint. The Outsider bucks up and meets Corvo’s body in a sway of hips, inviting him for a repeat.

Here lie the righteous, those guided by love and whose hands never trembled. The Black Emperor holds his lover and praises his choice of justice, that one where blade never fails and faith never falls. And those, who have blasphemed their god, the god that sits in the rule of all, are fallen and their blood paints the love bed of the Emperor and the Outsider, god of the Void, now exalted. Freed.


	19. Day 21: Threesome (Doppelganger usage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never in my life did I expect to write a threesome, and yet here we are. By the Void *hides her face*  
> Thanks to kinksamers for enabling and supporting me through this <3
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

**Day 21: Threesome (aka Doppelganger shenanigans)**

* * *

 

There are many things that mark Corvo Attano among other people. The Outsider noticed it as he stood over the world and watched it from within the Void. He appreciated Corvo’s creativity, honesty of his heart, ruthless devotion. He has always done what he thought right and never faltered from his duty. What other man to become the Emperor? Who else could fit the throne just as well with intentions for the people? And if they call him Corvo the Black, then it is a handsome title for a man who wears it with pride, not hatred. He would raise the Empire from the ashes and drown it in blood, but that blood shall dry when the Empress returns. And it is for her that he prepares the world for, caught under the sole of his boot.

But while there is no other mind such as Corvo’s, bodies  _ are _ . Whispers from the Void, their figures a construct of reflections, copying Corvo’s frame down to every cell and hair. The enchantment of a doppelganger, the creature of black magic. Perfect in combat and, as the Outsider and Corvo himself soon learn out, in other things.

The Outsider’s mind swims in dizziness as he looks at Corvo in front of him. His eyes are glassy, unemotional, staring at the Outsider with a certain air of emptiness that sends chills down his spine. And he would have been terrified, perhaps, would have even attacked, has he not had actual Corvo’s lips on his throat, nibbling lightly to excite him, to slowly set his nerves on fire.

They are standing by the wall, naked to their skin, foreplay already gripping at them with mild arousal which needs only a slight tip to overbalance. Corvo does all he can to keep the Outsider’s body turned on, his skillful mouth keeping him engaged.

“How do you like my little idea?” Corvo asks when the Outsider says nothing. Words come with a struggle to him as his mind keeps drifting to where his neck is kissed by Corvo. He swallows, licks at his lips and feels the dry cracks over them. And then replies.

“Are you certain you wish to use him? Do you think you alone cannot sate me anymore?”

Corvo chuckles.

“I will leave our answer to this question for another night,” he lets his teeth bite into the Outsider’s neck in a light tease. “Today, however, I thought we could have some fun.”

_ Fun _ . Immediately the Outsider’s mind paints him dozens of pictures, from the most innocent ones to those that set his body alight with eagerness, not at all helped by Corvo’s irresistible mouth on his neck. Corvo’s hand sneaks its way over his torso and up on his chest and his large palm warms his fronts with a loving touch, rubbing at his skin. His fingers brush the Outsider’s collarbone, further up, make him shiver. He tilts his head more, allowing Corvo to lavish his neck, while he is staring the doppelganger down, considering.

“What do you have in mind?” he croaks out at last. Feels Corvo’s lips turn up in a delighted smile over his skin.

He pulls his hand away from the Outsider’s chest and slides it once through the air, prompting the doppelganger to move. His eyes are still glassy, but his movements are of Corvo, dangerous, hunter-like, graceful. He kneels before the Outsider and nuzzles in his belly.

The Outsider’s mind swims again from the oddity of the feeling. Overwhelmed by Corvo, whole two of them, he gives in to sensations which are too much already. He fears to think where they all can take it. And how much will his body hurt with pleasure once they are done. But as want fogs his sharp thinking, dulls it to the point of throbbing desire, he gives in to dreaming and hoping that at least some of the lively pictures his mind brings up will come true that night.

Corvo’s doppelganger takes good care of his stomach, wetting it with a hot tongue, with warm lips which know their way just as well as real Corvo does. The Outsider knows that Corvo has enough power to control his own and the doppelganger’s actions, and thus whatever the Void reflection does, the same does Corvo.

Lips make his skin tingle. He throws his head back and lets it rest in the crook of Corvo’s shoulder, allowing him access to the line of his throat where his Adam’s apple wobbles as he swallows. Fingers run up and down his neck, lining with the veins, a thumb presses to feel for his hastened pulse. Corvo turns his head and captures the Outsider’s earlobe with his lips, licks under it, a spot so sensitive the Outsider himself did not expect. An involuntarily moan escapes his throat and his breathing hitches.

His mind cannot make up a decision on where to concentrate. Lavished from two points, the Outsider breathes heavily to keep oxygen running through his lust-poisoned body, through his burning lungs. Hunger pulses through him and as he tilts his head to look down, he can see himself engorging hard.

And so does Corvo, he feels him push his hips forward and press hard velvety flesh at the Outsider’s backside. With one arm turned, he pushes it behind himself to find Corvo’s cock and gives him a gentle tug, wrapping fingers around him and giving an awkward stroke, as much as his reach allows him. Corvo’s breathing brushes the Outsider’s neck as the man falls to the touch of pleasure.

It’s only the doppelganger remaining, painting the Outsider’s stomach and abdomen with a skillful wet tongue, avoiding touching his flesh. But then Corvo motions with a trembling hand again and the doppelganger leans in and down.

The Outsider can’t catch the gasp that slips from his mouth. Corvo who kneels before him takes his cock in his hands and strokes him slowly, drawing blood to his skin and making his back arch into Corvo who holds him from behind. His muscles tense and strain as he thrusts in Corvo’s hands. But then the caress changes.

There is mouth on him, careful and trying. The doppelganger is just as good at what he is doing as Corvo is, retaining his abilities to please, his knowledge of how to drive the Outsider mad with want. Thin lips surround him and take him in, sucking at him with enjoyment that the Outsider is terrified of seeing. He wonders how Corvo feels, watching himself pleasuring him, staring down to where he can’t reach just yet.

His cock is swallowed deeper and as soon as his head hits Corvo’s throat, he pulls out with concern. But Corvo holds him and whispers in his ear.

“Let him.”

The Outsider huffs and looks at Corvo below who mouths at him again, smiling a little as he runs a tongue along his flesh, tasting him.

“But won’t he choke?”

“ _ He doesn’t have to breathe _ .”

It’s a whisper in his ear, a seductive velvety honey to sweeten up his pleasure. Corvo kisses his earlobe and nibbles at it again. His mouth traces his jawline wetly and plants sloppy kisses to the corner of his own mouth. He opens his lips with a gasp and lets Corvo kiss him as much as they can reach each other.

But all semblance of sanity leaves the Outsider as Corvo who sits before him on his knees swallows him deep. He can feel his head thrust into Corvo’s throat and looks down to stare at the doppelganger’s eyes. They are glassy still, but looking earnestly at the Outsider. He moves back and forward, saliva dragging across the Outsider’s cock as the doppelganger sucks him off as deep as Corvo never could. The Outsider would never have done it, worrying for his well-being and breathing. But as doppelganger seems to lack any air in its lungs, a creature of the Void as it is, the Outsider can indulge in thrusting into Corvo’s mouth, losing himself to the overwhelming pleasure. He can hear real Corvo’s voice hum and rumble as he groans in the Outsider’s lips. His hips buck and push forward, seeking friction. The Outsider pities him, for the Emperor’s turn has not come yet.

Or has it?

Hands find steadiness at the Outsider’s hips as Corvo pulls away from the kiss. He feels his buttcheeks pushed and then an unmistakable touch of Corvo’s aroused and swollen cock that slides into him a little. He’s worked and open and it barely hurts when Corvo moves inside him. And then he is lost again to the pleasure from both sides, as Corvo makes languid pleasurable thrusts into him and his doppelganger works on the Outsider’s own flesh. His body shivers and weakens, muscles so tense he can feel them ache. One hand running through the doppelganger’s hair, keeping him close and deep around his cock, the Outsider raises another hand to turn over Corvo’s head and to run fingers through his hair now.

Overwhelmed, pressed to the point, lavished and pleased, the Outsider comes undone before he can stop himself. He moans out Corvo’s name in ragged gasps and watches whiteness paint the doppelganger’s lips. Come drips down his mouth, and yet it does nothing to stop him from licking and sucking at the Outsider’s cock more, taking him in again, swallowing deep enough for the Outsider to pant and whimper, hitting Corvo’s throat again.

He gives another loud moan when Corvo’s fingers touch his nipples, which have grown hard and dark, and twist them lightly.

Suddenly Corvo pulls out, leaving the Outsider wanting. Arms wrap around him and turn him on the spot, so that his heaving chest hits Corvo’s. They look at each other for a moment, a feeling dawning on the Outsider’s mind as he realises what his lover has planned. And as he aches with want, he lets Corvo do this.

Corvo helps him climb him, legs wrapped around his torso. The Emperor leans back to the wall, pressing the Outsider close to himself, and lets him sink on his cock again. He is filled up to the core and it makes his voice tremble with groans.

But then he feels it again. The touch of hardness where he is already taken by Corvo. He swallows, stares in real Corvo’s eyes, seeking support, and lets the man worry his lips with the softness of his own.

He wants it. He craves for it, even if he has never tried it before. And with Corvo’s arms around him, he is not afraid.

“Breathe in,” Corvo says quietly, pulling away for a second from the Outsider’s lips. He follows his advice and just as his lungs fill with air, slowly, painfully for a split moment, one more cock, identical to Corvo’s, slides into him. Warmth of the doppelganger rests on his back as the man presses into him.

They are stacked by the wall, the Outsider trapped between the two heated eager bodies, eager to please, eager to provide. He can feel his hole stretch and accept, and there is just so much of Corvo inside him. In unison they sink deep into him, slowly, avoiding hurting him.

“Corvo, this is so good,” he manages to say as he cries a gasp into Corvo’s shoulder. His hands are wrapped tightly around Corvo’s neck and his fingers dig into his skin, half-moons of red scattered where he grips. 

He feels like he is torn apart and yet one whole with Corvo. His body is listened to by two lovers at once who count the rhythm of his pleasure and thrust in him slowly and carefully, mindful of his pain and want all at once. He is tight for the two of them, but takes them inside willingly, easily. Slickness of two cocks as they rub against each other, making Corvo pant and the doppelganger smile, drives the three of them towards an orgasm. The Outsider can’t speak as his vocal chords go mute, leaving raspy breathing at the tip of his tongue. And that tongue he slides into Corvo’s mouth, engaging him in a kiss deep and passionate, meant to accompany their intercourse and colour it lustful.

He loses the feeling of time. It has never been good ever since he walked out of the Void, but now it’s lost to him entirely. Minutes or hours pass by, he doesn’t know. All that remains is the feeling of being filled up, of being loved, and he wallows in it like in rosy sunshine.

Corvo is the first to come, shivering and holding himself inside for longer moments. The Outsider can feel his come trickling, smudging his bottom and the doppelganger’s cock. It’s warm and slick and the Outsider feels its liquidy texture as Corvo continues thrusting into him, gently now, his arousal simmered down after orgasm. He helps the Outsider now, his hand wrapping around him and stroking him slowly. It’s torturous, but applicable, seeing as they thrust into him just as languidly. The Outsider’s face lifts up with every groan and Corvo mirrors him, watching him from under half-closed eyelids and then leans in to kiss him, stealing moans off his lips.

He knows his body is almost losing it. His bottom constricting on both cocks and he chokes on his gasps, and then--

The tension inside him vanishes and he almost cries out for losing it. Only one cock is inside him now and the warmth of a body is gone from behind his back. The rhythm of thrusts turns faster, and Corvo mouths in his lips, praises and consolations mixed.

“I will make you feel good. Just hold on,” he murmurs lowly, his voice hoarse in post-orgasm. His thrusts turn awkward as he holds the whole of the Outsider on himself, sinking him down on his cock, and the Outsider grips onto the man for dear life. It’s harder to climb up to the peak this time, and so much more pleasant as it tingles and irritates his skin and he all but cries, begging to come at last.

When he does, Corvo presses him close and lets him drag nails across his skin. The Outsider’s hand thrusts into the wall, palm flat and shaking, and he breathes fast as Corvo’s thrusts slow down.

The Emperor lowers down his lover, but his arms are a support, a warm embrace to soothe the Outsider’s pleasure that leaves him shaken. He cuddles him for a moment and caresses his nape, before leading his trembling carcass to the bed and lowering him onto fluffy blankets.

The Outsider immediately turns on his stomach, letting air wander over his back. Corvo lies beside him, dropping lazy kisses over his shoulder and cheeks. The Outsider is thankful, but all too weak to respond with a caress in return. He does find the remains of his voice for a single question.

“Why did you make him disappear?”

Corvo smiles as he looks at the Outsider, and his face is oddly young as he does.

“I wanted you all to myself. All of you,” he replies fondly, moving a damp sweaty lock of black hair behind the Outsider’s ear. His palm comes to rest on his cheek, and their eyes are locked in a loving gaze. The Outsider blinks for mere few moments, smiles softly at his lover, and succumbs to drowsiness, letting Corvo caress and calm him while his body rests and warms in the feeling of orgasm, yet washing away from his insides slowly and thoroughly, leaving a pleasant aftertaste.


	20. Day 22: Scars + Dry Humping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are insufferable and apparenty I forgot how to write dark stuff. So here's another fluff-ish kinktober ficlet, do enjoy.  
> Please, let me know what you think!
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

**Day 22: Scars + Dry Humping**

* * *

 

Some say Dunwall is a cursed place and no hero or villain of it has walked out without having a mark, a slash across the skin or a hole on the heart. People lick their wounds and move on, a blemish working as a reminder for the rest of their days. And when they forget, that scar taunts them with a bitter memory.

Some are lucky to have a reminder or two, but those who hold Dunwall’s, and the whole of Empire’s, future in their hands, are scarred the most. Little do people know how many sword-given lines hide under the heavy fabrics of Corvo’s attire. How they run and intersect, how they harden with time and brighten up on the skin. They are ugly mementos that Corvo holds close to his heart, telling him of the evil that he has gone through. The source of some he remembers, others evade his memory, either by amnesia or by never even knowing he has been inflicted.

But the Outsider knows. Each and every scar, a map of them perfect in his mind as he traces them night after night. And his mind, overloaded, eternal, draws memories that are not his, but Corvo’s, where a torturer brings searing hot metal up to his arm or an enemy slices a sword against his back while the man is unconscious.

He can feel that scars under his touch right now.

Corvo lies lazily in a fluffy bunch of blankets, resting as he and the Outsider have just indulged in each other and have fallen in a soft idleness that comes afterwards. Corvo’s eyes gleam a little as he throws glances at his lover, who is settled by his hip and runs fingers through the ends of his hair. Soft textured, smooth they are within the Outsider’s fingers, and he smiles gently. His caress is light and sensual in a way that only the two of them understand.

As he lets his fingers brush Corvo’s rough skin, he feels a hardening in it and presses fingerpads to it. A long line, something deep settled within. A scar.

Corvo gives him a side glance and looks away, hiding his gaze in a pillow.

"May I?"

Having received a permissive nod, the Outsider pulls the hair locks away to reveal a maim.

For a moment he looks at it. And remembers vividly, as if it happened yesterday, as if he was standing there. And perhaps he was, his black eyes neutral, his face painted with amusement and curiosity, no trace of compassion. Why pity when a fate so great was awaiting Corvo?

But he remembers nonetheless.what this scar means. The mask, two discs on rubber, and a knife so sharp and long. A whaler,  _ the _ whaler, pouncing to attack Corvo and to hit him off balance until Daud catches up.

His blade cuts over Corvo’s coat, rips right through the fabric of it and the fabric of Corvo’s skin. Blood oozes and drips and Lord Protector gasps.

The Outsider snaps back to reality. He couldn’t feel pity then and finds that he doesn’t have to now, but there is sadness in his eyes and soothing fondness in his touch. The past is long left behind, but there are scars that do not heal. And he is, perhaps, the oldest and greatest evidence to it.

He traces the scar as it runs down Corvo’s nape and follows down his shoulders. The Outsider leans in and kisses it, feeling the distant pain it holds, so much of it. The loss, the betrayal, the failure.

The tip of his nose is tickled by Corvo's hair, and he nuzzles gently, making Corvo grab at his hand and guide it to yet another scar.

So many…

His lips have retraced every single scar on Corvo’s body. Every night he would find a new one and remember it to the detail, till his own skin tingles. And he kisses them, feeling their rough texture under his lips. Kisses them now, thorough and slow in caress. First, he finds every scar on Corvo’s neck and shoulders, for those are plentiful. They net his rough skin and follow over the muscles which Corvo flexes a little, wallowing in the Outsider’s fondling. A kiss for the blade of another Whaler, a kiss for that metal rooftop edge Corvo hit when his blinking failed. A kiss for that tiny scar he got from Emily during their training.  _ Nice blow _ .

The Outsider shifts and moves closer to Corvo, finding a perfect spot to nuzzle beside him and have access to every single scar he wishes to fondle. He catches a glimpse of Corvo’s smile before the man hides it in a blanket, turning his weary face. His back heaves, shoulder blades moving as he sighs.

Another scar catches the Outsider’s attention and his lips are all over it, while his hands trace a set of others. The air moves and the very atmosphere changes from subtle gentle to thick and enticing. Corvo shivers and rolls his shoulders as the Outsider kisses him without a pause. The Outsider feels how he melts under him and forgets how those scars came to be.

Soon the marks of the past are forgotten. Corvo’s arms slide from under his head, as he kept them there crossed, and move upwards, locking fingers and burying them under a pillow. The Outsider smiles and engages in teasing Corvo’s spine with a trace of his tongue, flicking from between his kiss-swollen lips. Corvo took good care of his mouth mere half an hour ago, biting and worrying his lips, reddening them with a deep kiss and scratching his beard over them. But now the Outsider returns the favour, ignores the weary tingling in his lips and pushes them onto Corvo’s back fondly.

Though his own body is settled in a soft cocoon of simmering want, he feels Corvo’s skin boil with it. To his amusement he realises Corvo moves his hips, rolls them, and arches his back, making himself meet the accepting softness of the blanket below, thrusting into the folds and defiling it with his hardened cock.

The Outsider leans further down to seek out more scars, and even if they are many, he hooks onto those that run over sensitive spots, those that will make Corvo tremble.

He avoids burn marks and sucks into blade scars, nibbles at the rough skin until he draws the first moan out of Corvo. His hips roll again, steadier now, humping the blanket as he lets the Outsider roam his back. The former deity smirks, a gesture ever so familiar to his young face. 

His mouth is the Emperor’s ruin.

The said Emperor moans again when the Outsider’s hands come to rest on his sides, gently rubbing at his waist up and down, then upwards his back and down again, massaging into rough skin. He hovers over him, fighting his own arousal, lies atop, a heavy pleasant weight. His hands dance across Corvo’s arms and slide under the pillow where his fingers have unlocked and are gripping onto the sheets. He places his hands warmly over Corvo’s, laces fingers with his.

And kisses his neck again, full on mouth, the whole warmth of it imprinting onto his skin. He tastes sweat and perfume and the freshness of sheets. Corvo whimpers under him and moves into the blanket again. A sigh escapes his mouth.

“Kiss lower,” he asks gruffly.

“Mhm?”

“Lower.”

He arches his back into the Outsider, as if indicating, and the young man obliges. Slides down from the top of him and slowly, torturingly so, explores the whole of Corvo’s back.

He teases, tortures him for good ten minutes before the Emperor all but bites onto the blanket, swallowing down begging and pleading, and comes with a small shudder. The Outsider watches him, his own need kept under nearly failed control. He slowly slides back over Corvo and nuzzles in his neck, listening to the man’s breathing as it quiets down with every air intake.

They lie for a moment longer, the Outsider’s hand in Corvo’s hair, brushing through it and caressing him fondly. His finger picks at the scar again, tracing it thoughtlessly.

“You don’t have scars,” Corvo says quietly, turning his head to the side. “Not those that are visible. Not those I could trace and kiss like you did mine.”

The Outsider smiles and kisses that very scar. Corvo moves under him and shifts to change their positions, turning over to bring the Outsider to the side and to lie on top of him, chest to chest, nose to nose, lips to lips. Corvo gives him an eskimo kiss, their eyes looking into each other’s. And then he adds.

“But you too are scarred. More than I am, perhaps, but inside. I can’t reach those.”

The Outsider runs hands around Corvo’s neck and returns fingers to his hair. He gives his lips a short kiss and tilts his head like a curious bird.

“You can. You have,” he says even quieter than Corvo, and captures his lips in a kiss.


	21. Day 23: Desk + Edging + Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather small smutty ficlet today. Feeling too tired and in pain :(  
> I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

**Day 23: Desk + Edging + Dirty Talk**

* * *

 

“How much do you want it?” Corvo asks, running a light hand over the Outsider’s inner thigh.

He huffs and buries nose in Corvo’s shoulder, leaning into him and closing his eyes. All he tries is to understand how in the Void he ended up sitting naked on Corvo’s study desk, hands gripping onto his lover and his whole body feeling on fire as Corvo fondles him mercilessly. Perhaps, he has lured himself into this, pouring affections over his Emperor who merely tried to work.

It started off with the Outsider grazing Corvo’s shoulders and quite playfully commenting on their broadness. He tugged at his collar and freed his sensitive skin, covering it all with kisses. He bit the edge of his jaw and kissed his cheeks, kissed the corner of his mouth and inevitably engaged Corvo in a desperate passionate kiss, distracting him from his papers entirely.

And now they lie scattered across the desk where the Outsider sits, pressed into the expensive rich mahogany of the furniture. Corvo caresses him away, his fingers teasingly brushing his cock but never quite allowing a grip on it. The Outsider shifts and fidgets and nearly regrets coming to Corvo in the first place. And hungrily so, he wants.

Corvo gives generously. But cleverly at that, enjoys the pure torture he is inflicting on his lover, kissing his neck and whispering outrageous things in his ear.

“Look at you, sitting here on my desk, being undone by my touch. Are we about to ruin these papers?” he asks, pressing his face to the Outsider’s and capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss. Their mouths are open wide and lavish, tongues seeking each other, circling and dragging saliva all over. And their lips crush together as the Outsider whines into the kiss, needy and on the brink of begging. He shivers, his stomach hollowing, when Corvo runs a fierce grip over this cock and lets go of it entirely, leaving an echo of a touch behind as well as warmth of the arousal. The Outsider looks at him with reproach.

Corvo touches him again, one single stroke, but thorough and burning. And again, and the Outsider finds himself moaning softly once, longing after his touch. He runs hands over Corvo’s neck, one of his palms resting warmly and firmly just beneath Corvo’s jaw. He makes him face the eye contact and watches the playful twinkle in Corvo’s dark eyes. They are covered with a fog of lust which is reflected by the Outsider’s own eyes.

“What would you like me to do to you?” Corvo asks, leaning again and kissing his lover, moving to bite and suck into his neck. The Outsider breathes faster under such cruel caress and fidgets to prompt Corvo to touch him again. “Would you enjoy this?”

Corvo runs a hand down his torso, his side. A ring on his finger, the circle of it, draws a pleasant line of cold where it contacts with the Outsider’s skin. Corvo sneaks back to where sensitive thigh needs to be touched again, and he does, a flat palm splayed over the inner side of it, brushing and caressing. With another hand Corvo catches the tip of the Outsider’s chin and moves his face closer for a steady deep kiss. The Outsider feels how wet and warm his lips grow under Corvo.

He jerks as if by an electric shock when Corvo grips him again and gives him two strokes. Infuriatingly so, the man removes his hand again.

“Would you do me the honour and take me already?” he says lowly with a touch of bitter sarcasm, rolling his hips. Corvo holds his chin still and looks down at him amused. The Outsider feels his cheeks blushing, how bold and hungry he sounds! But he wouldn’t take back a single word and proves it by staring in Corvo’s dark eyes.

“Right here?” Another stroke. Languid, torturing. And one more, as he says, “ On my study desk? Where I keep all our precious documents and more?”

The Outsider crushes his mouth into his again, lips melting into each other in a kiss. He fidgets as Corvo gives him another teasing stroke, his cock slick with pre-cum. He spreads his legs and Corvo, perhaps unintentionally, feeding off his own want, steps in between his legs and presses close to his groin. His thighs are warm against the Outsider’s. His hands run down the Outsider’s body again and find rest on his hips, possessively, eagerly.

“Yes,” he mouths in Corvo’s lips, barely breaking a kiss. “On this very desk. Now.”

He feels Corvo’s lips curl in a smile and it invigorates and ignites his boldness.

“I want to feel your hands touch me. I want to thrust into you and make you want me just while you are looking at me.”

Corvo breaks the kiss and leans down to whisper in his ear.

“Perhaps, I already want.”

Corvo closes all the space remaining between the Outsider and himself. THe former deity wraps long thin legs around Corvo, all but straddling him, feels his balls rub at Corvo’s tight trousers which enclose a bulge to match the Outsider’s. Corvo’s hands return to where his lover is eager and waiting and aching and he relieves his passionate lustful pain with a steady stroke over flesh and a skillful tongue in his mouth.

Many things spill that night on the desk. From the black ink Corvo uses for writing to white come of the Outsider as he shudders in pleasure, arms raking Corvo’s chest and pulling uncontrollably at his collar. Corvo rubs into him, ignoring warm wetness of the Outsider’s cock, and strokes him more.

And when his want grows in need, burning passion and lust, he slides the Outsider off his desk, holding him in his arms with the Outsider’s legs wrapped around him, and takes him to their bedroom, just a door away, where he can indulge in his lover till both see stars and forget what plain of existence they are on.

It’s not like those papers are very important that evening.


	22. Day 24: Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I blame Tam for this. Tam and her amazing art :3  
> As always, thanks to all kinksamers for enabling me!
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

**Day 24: Exhibitionism**

* * *

 

They hate him. The Outsider knows it from their whispers in the streets when they think he cannot hear. They hate him because when he looks in their eyes, he seems to know all of their secrets. And when they return his heavy inhuman gaze, they can’t shake off a feeling that they have seen him before. Haunting their nightmares and dreams, following their shadows and sometimes placing a hand on their shoulder for them to turn around and to find nothing but an empty street. He inspires dread that is untouchable and one that can’t be unrooted by simply looking away. What he has done in the Void has emerged with him as he left it and turned into an advantage he exploits without shame.

They fear him, they hate him. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. Being the Outsider, the god of all, he had millennia to get used to it.

Such contempt for his persona is born from many questions left unanswered. For the people, the Void only knows how he came from nowhere and secured a vague position by the Emperor’s side. Holding an arm in the hook of Corvo’s, appearing everywhere and never talking much, he is a walking mystery. No one knows what to make of him, and it’s easier to pretend he is an escort, a fuck boy, rather than suspect that with such quietness comes power they dare not think about. While the people walk freely, as much as Corvo’s regime allows, the Outsider has a point of a knife to their throat at any time. And they wouldn’t even know when it might strike: at the heart of Dunwall city or on the outskirts of distant Tyvia.

This time the knife bleeds a heart of a man in Karnaca. A silly man who had the guts to try and undermine the Emperor’s rule by establishing a gang-like revolutionary movement. The Outsider contemplates the possible outcomes, should the gang have consisted of young and sprightly men and women of wit, who would have worked for their principles. But as it is, the gang was nothing but a bunch of crooks and workers, seeking easy coin at the riots and wanting nothing but a feeling of belonging.

Now their leader lies eternally dormant under the ground, put to rest by a sharp blade in the night, and the one who held it in his chest has just arrived to Dunwall a day earlier by a passing ship. He has been absent from the city for whole three weeks, painted with sadness of distance between himself and his Emperor. The Outsider walks among people, his destination sat up in the Tower where no one expects his unforeseen return.

Unexpects to the point that when the Outsider enters their chambers, perfectly convinced that the Emperor sleeps soundly in his bed, he finds the said Emperor relaxed in an armchair, clothes thrown aside and legs spread apart, hand resting on a hard reddened flesh.

The Outsider pauses in the entrance, feeling his fingers clench over an elaborate bronze door knob. His eyes are watching Corvo carefully, and dark eyes are watching him back. The hand stops.

What a sight Corvo is. Short hair fluffed up by warmth of sweat, lips reddened as he must have unconsciously bitten on them. His eyes are leaden. His shoulders are drooped. Dark shadows under his eyes speak of sleepless nights and the burdens of rule while a spark in them intimates excitement. The Outsider reads him easily, almost at a single drilling glance. And Corvo is an open book before him, open quite enough to give the Outsider a hitch in his breath and a jolt of his heart.

As he slowly approaches his lover, door closing softly behind, he keeps his eyes on Corvo’s. The man pulls himself up on the chair but still doesn’t let go of a throbbing shaft, half-soft in his large hand. The Outsider comes closer, close enough to stand in-between Corvo’s legs and to lean in to press forehead to his, as Corvo leans forward to meet him. Their noses touch, and then their lips. 

“You returned earlier,” Corvo states in a broken voice which spills hope. The Outsider kisses him once more, failing at hiding a delighted smirk. He feels holy again.

“Being away was no longer bearable. I caught a ship. And arrived just in time, I see,” he says, pecking Corvo with another soft kiss, giving in to one more movement of his lips against Corvo’s. And then again, for distance has taught him thirst and hunger which can’t be sated by one kiss alone. But patience has many prizes and for them he pulls away. “Don’t let me stop you.”

His whisper is hoarse and wanting when he slowly drags himself away, lips still open from the welcome-home kiss, corners curled up in a smirk. He walks back away from Corvo and sits gracefully down in the armchair across his lover.

His posture is lazy when he settles down, chest heaving as he breathes down excitement. Corvo is still holding himself, soft and bereft. He licks at his lips as he fixes a ponderous gaze upon the Outsider.

And gives in. His hand moves up and down in a slow motion, slower than ever, as if punishing. The Outsider, however, cannot tear his gaze away from Corvo’s dark irises. Eyes watch from heavy brows which furrow with each stroke of a hand. He narrows his eyes and feels his jaw go lax as want starts crawling up his untouched skin. A craving burns inside him with a simmering flame, which is yet to be turned into fire.

But then he looks down at Corvo and this is where he can look away from no more. A sight so delightful. He sits far enough not to give in and touch, but close enough to see every wrinkle of Corvo’s hand, every vein protruding from the back of it. How his fingers curl around heavy flesh that fills with blood every following second, hardening in his grasp so fast. He touches himself thoroughly, languidly, adding to the gratifying feeling that seems to wash over his nerves. His hands are rough and unoiled, running down the shaft in swift dry motions as he looks at his lover from afar.

The Outsider shifts in his seat. It’s all too easy to fall in with Corvo’s rhythm and almost feel it on his own flesh. But he is packed in clothing and getting rid of it seems like an extremity. And so he remains in his seat, his body taken over by waves of weakness as he strains to control his desires.

He lets his head fall back, tilted and curious as he watches Corvo get off by touch. His rhythm is getting faster but just as steady as a moment before, grip harder. The Outsider listens into the lubricous sound that fills the room, silence - a measured pulse of indulgence. The Outsider imagines how Corvo’s fingers soak in sweat and pre-cum, softening. Watches skin move under his fingers as he drags a grip along it.

And the Void knows he wants to feel it too. As he runs a hand over his crotch, Corvo gasps.

“No.”

He wants to say something else, opens his mouth, but words fail. They are stuck mid-throat, a choking lump, and he falls silent, stroking himself off and staring at the Outsider. The meaning is conveyed, and the Outsider unwillingly moves his hand away. Instead, he rests his palm over the intricate carving of the armrest. His fingers flex over it in nervous pulses, nails grazing polished wood. He bites on the thumb of his right hand, teeth digging painfully in a soft fingerpad. With every Corvo’s stroke he rewards himself with a lick of a tongue, tracing a circular line across the edge of his nail. He pulls his thumb out a little and traps it between soft lips, saliva enveloping it.

Corvo gives a muffled choked moan. It’s an inhale which didn’t quite make it, and as it breaks the silence, the Outsider bites on his thumb. His want is growing and aching and he feels a pulse in his cock as it prompts him to take action. But he is trapped in the many fabrics of his clothing, in Corvo’s soft “no”, in his own masochistic decision to simply watch and wait till he can take his turn. He pushes his legs together and then apart, thighs strained. Fidgets in his seat as he tries to get what little friction comes from his hard cock rubbing against tight clothing. It doesn’t help, and he sinks deeper into the seat, bringing his gaze up.

If Corvo was a delightful sight some minutes ago, now he is too wonderful to look at, the Outsider thinks. Undone by his own hand, ruined by his lover’s gaze. He bucks up in the tight circle of his hand, muscles of his backside strained and visible for the Outsider to enjoy. His hand is fast and unforgiving, running along the upper part of his cock, rubbing at his head and sending impulses all over his body. His teeth are pushed hard into a thin line of lips. And the most delightful moans now escape his mouth, urgent and needy and painful. The Outsider finds it impossible to resist.

Shaking his own desire off as much as it allows, he strides towards Corvo and places a hand over his cheek. Cupping his face, he brings Corvo’s gaze up to face him and sees lustful fog hide his sanity away. His skin is burning hot and his beard scratches ticklishly. Immediately the Outsider’s own wet finger is in Corvo’s mouth, savoured with hunger. And the favour is returned when Corvo pushes a shaking index finger between his lips. He accepts it, mouths at it and kisses it, allowing Corvo to push it as far as he can reach. His hand is weak and the Outsider holds it with a free one, while the other is pleasuring Corvo’s mouth. He feels for the sharp edges of his teeth and introduces his own index finger into his mouth to run it along the inner side of his cheek where flesh is hot and most slick. 

Corvo moans again, loudly now, as his body tenses to accept the crushing wave of orgasm. The Outsider pulls his index finger and a thumb out, and so does Corvo, sliding his hand to rest on the Outsider’s nape. His grip is hard, and his fingers dig into his skin. Uncontrollably he holds his lover close, unable to unclench his hand. He pumps himself madly fast, not managing to tip himself into oblivion just yet.

And then he does. Trembling, draining, making his mouth suck air in loudly and something akin to sobs come from his throat. His motion slows down and the Outsider, swallowing his own want and delight, watches how come flows out of the cock’s head. It’s thick and barely translucent, leaking in spurts down Corvo’s fingers which never stop stroking. It slides over his phalanxes, oozes under the fingers and makes his cock slicker as it softens in his hold.

His breathing is ragged and fast and the Outsider opens his lips up to let steamy whiffs of air, coming from Corvo’s mouth, touch him. He makes a lazy move over Corvo’s lips, languid. His own saliva seems thicker for it as he slides a tongue in Corvo’s mouth and lets his lover suck at it for a moment.

His back hurts from leaning down to kiss Corvo, but he can’t bring himself to move. Corvo’s mouth is too sweet and too desperate and he wants to fill it in, with his tongue, with himself, later. He allows himself the boldness of pulling back to look down and swiping a drip of come off Corvo’s cock, making the man jerk from the unexpected touch. Staring in Corvo’s eyes, he brings his finger up to his own mouth, kissed and bitten, and licks the drop off before returning to lazily indulging in Corvo’s mouth again.

“I see you’ve missed me,” he says slyly, pressing lips to the corner of Corvo’s lips. Corvo smiles wearily and runs a free hand over the Outsider’s neck again, holding him close and making him lean further in. The Outsider places both hands on the armrests, gripping hard as he does.

“Have  _ you _ ?”

The Outsider bites on his own lower lip and then tilts his head to kiss Corvo’s neck. He traces his sweaty skin, runs a tongue over the prickling beard, and finally finds Corvo’s earlobe, above which he whispers.

“Every night.”

Corvo frees his hand and places both on the Outsider’s waist, pulling at him. His hold is steady and smearing come over the Outsider’s clothes, but he cares little for it. Easily the Outsider sways forward and straddles his lover, the two of them now enclosed in the tight space of the armchair as Corvo undoes his clothing and for half of the night lets him know just how much he missed him. And just as fervently the Outsider shows how he missed him too.

Dearly.


	23. Day 25: Tango + Floor Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little delight in this ficlet. I do love describing dancing, I hope I gave tango justice.   
> This was written while listening to [this beautiful tango](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3vsiiRK5GU), and I highly recommend you listen to it too (and watch, because dayum!).
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

**Day 25: Tango + Floor Sex**

* * *

 

Though there are no more gleaming lights of the Boyles’ party, as the family has been eliminated in its entirety, and no more mansion-wide grandeur every other week, the Emperor doesn’t shy away from the occasional fete. Inviting dignitaries, he has no intention of entertaining them. It’s a show of power, hidden beneath the gleaming adornments of black and purple silks, glowing lanterns and sparkling punch fountains.

Nonetheless, no fete can do without a proper dancing session where people would have a chance to exchange every bit of news and gossip, seemingly away from the Emperor’s ear but in fact providing exactly for him, while engaged in the pleasant activity of dancing.

Coming from such a city as Karnaca, Corvo has known dancing delights to the fullest. The city’s streets have always been filled with music of local instruments and pouring sounds of the musicians, prompting the bystanders to step and move. Serkonos dancing is a chest to the chest, a hand in a hand, a hand on a waist, passion sparkling between two bodies. Corvo has used such a skill rarely, but always with a calculated intent. He wouldn’t boast, but he is an excellent dancer, or so the court used to say in Jessamine’s time. His body almost naturally assumes stances and movements, perfected by combat training and years of skulking around the streets, watching the city from the dark. Being the Emperor, his posture has improved with shoulder spread wide and his head held high.

The Outsider admires, for he has never danced in his entire life.

He is not an awkward man, he knows this for certain. Where Corvo’s movements are polished by fighting, the Outsider’s has been shaped by the leisurely Void. He is graceful in his walk and his broad shoulders are in a perfect stretch, never hunched. But he knows little of how to make his body comply with a rhythm of instruments, ticking off notes of the song.

“You need to listen to them,” Corvo says, pressing a ‘repeat’ button on the audiograph. It stands, gleaming in the dull light of an empty room, where Corvo brought the Outsider to practice. He pushes off the table and comes to the Outsider swiftly. The young man allows his hands to be taken and kissed, before having them spread in the first position.

The audiograph coughs dust and then a tune begins. The Outsider’s heart skips a beat as rough notes of the infamous Serkonan tango fill his ears and the room. He shoots a dirty look at Corvo, eyes gleaming and betraying his terror of the dance, but the Emperor is confident, squeezing his hand in a tight grasp. His other hand slides to steady the Outsider’s waist. He is not certain how much of a dance he will manage, when Corvo’s breath tickles his cheek so delightfully and his lips are parted enough to make the Outsider’s heart beat at a mad pace, eager to dig into them. He wonders if lustful longing is part of the Serkonan tango.

The beginning of the tango is slow, it is a part where both partners share a taste of each other. Corvo runs a hand from the Outsider’s waist up his side, dragging it heavily, fabric folding under his touch. Corvo is leaning into him, smile tugging at the corners of his lips. His palm runs along the whole of the Outsider’s arm, stretched to the right, and catches his fingers, thus swapping the hold. His nose brushes his lover’s face as the Outsider half-closes his eyes in pleasure, looking down to where their feet begin the dance.

Step, step, slow step, and a drag across the floor, the Outsider’s leg stretches while his body longs after Corvo as he holds him. He could never imagine his body flowing with music quite so, and it invigorates him. Corvo smirks, his dark eyes watching patiently, as they repeat the pattern over and over again. Hand dragging over the Outsider’s arm, step, step, one more step - and a drag again, muscles tense to the point that the Outsider can feel his bones.

Corvo grips at his waist and pulls him into the momentum of a turn, step, step, step to the right and back, forward, and their chests collide passionately. It’s a second’s pause, and on they move again with the tango’s languid flow, repeating the pattern and connecting it with the first sequence.

“My dear Outsider,” Corvo says lowly, “you are a natural.”

It is at that moment that the Outsider’s leg decides to trip him over and break the sequence. Corvo laughs lowly while the Outsider tries his best not to smile, blush burning his cheeks. He fixes his hand in Corvo’s as his lover pulls him up and restarts the steps. Step, step, slow step - and drag, turning around and more steps, and then suddenly the world is upside down and blood rushes to his face, his spine arched in Corvo’s hold.

He feels Corvo’s leg under his back as he props him, and then his arms are pulled and he falls in Corvo’s embrace. He shakes a little, grasping at Corvo’s collar for support, velvet of the fabric pulling Corvo close. They stare at each other for a split second, tango forgotten.

He can’t help it. Forcefully he crushes his mouth in Corvo’s, his lips apart so wide, he immediately feels Corvo’s tongue touch his own. Their breathing is loud and fast and their lips move madly against each other, pulling and sucking on lips. The Outsider feels Corvo’s hand dig into his waist, another hand clenching his fingers. Lack of oxygen makes him go dizzy and he pushes into Corvo’s chest harder, pulling at his collar.

They part wetly, loudly, and immediately Corvo resumes the dance, his lips so delightfully wet and flickering in the rare light of the room. His long legs move with a feeling of skill and experience, while the Outsider tries to catch up, his own steps simple and careful.

“Relax,” Corvo whispers fervidly, sliding his hand just a little to tease his lover’s hip. He turns him on the spot and presses back to the chest, and the Outsider throws his head back lightly. Corvo’s hand warms his stomach, as he guides him further along the floor, their steps symmetrical and calculated, following the repeated rhythm of the audiograph tune.

The music takes a break between sequences and the Outsider feels himself stopped mid-move, Corvo’s hands gliding along his waist and over his chest, a hand on his throat and up to his very chin. He throws his head up and lets Corvo feel his pulse as he smacks lips for oxygen. And then it is Corvo’s lips that savour his throat, teeth grazing his muscle and pulling at his skin. His hair tickle his cheek, and then Corvo lets go and turns him again. 

They look at each other’s lips as Corvo guides the dance, stepping backwards, carefully feeling for the floor, tips of the boots sliding over it and the heels clicking. The Outsider simply can’t drag his gaze away as easily as he drags his foot in step with Corvo’s move. Corvo’s lips are alluring, always tasting so good and he hasn’t had nearly enough of them today. He would lean in and close that torturous space between their mouths, but the dance pulls at him, momentum tugging at his body as Corvo runs him into the air and passion.

The audiograph is repeating the tango tirelessly, its scratchy sound filling the room to the brim. With every following step the Outsider’s pace turns lighter and more natural as he allows Corvo to lead him and follows his guidance.

When the tune stops again, Corvo pulls him in the frozen stance, hands resting on his stomach.

“Let’s do this again, proper,” Corvo breathes in his ear and runs a heavy palm over his chest when the strings of the Serkonan violin fall into play and shatter in sound. His fingers run up the Outsider’s front, casually and quickly unclipping one of his jacket clasps, letting the collar fall open and reveal a rapturous v-shape of the shirt.

Corvo’s hand once more drags along his arm, bringing it to the right, and then his fingers dig in the Ousider’s wrist, palm, and fingers lace.

The Outsider remembers the steps, turns in Corvo’s embrace and on they dance, making a step, step, a slow step - and a drag across the floor, his leg light and enticing. Corvo smiles in approval, his hand resting on his waist. They move swiftly with the tango, step, step, step to the right and back, forward - press of two hearts beating madly against each other.

There is a slight hitch when Corvo misses a beat of music, eyes enthralled with the Outsider’s flushed warm face, and then he dips him low. The Outsider feels his neck curving, and Corvo is looking down at him hungrily, gaze following the rolls of his throat, the Adam’s apple. His leg pushes under the Outsider’s back and his hand holds his arm.

But Corvo never pulls him back into the dance. Instead, he finds himself lowered to the floor where a line of red carpet flows. His head touches the surface gently as Corvo leans over him.

The Outsider can’t help a grin as Corvo pins him down. He wants to poke him with a lustful joke, but has no chance when Corvo’s lips touch his own. Hungrily, roughly they bite into each other’s mouths as Corvo straddles him. The Outsider pushes up to hold a kiss with his lover while Corvo struggles with the clasps and sleeves of his own jacket, savagely trying to pull it off his shoulders. The Outsider almost laughs at how amorous they are, unable to resist each other even in a dance.  _ Particularly _ in a dance.

Corvo throws his jacket and shirt aside and the Outsider lets his hands roam his lover’s chest. He splays palms over it, rubs roughly into his skin, pinches at it over the shoulders. Corvo tears his jacket apart now and clasps unbuckle with a whimper of metal. The Outsider feels ravenous for it and keeps his steady dark gaze over Corvo’s face.

Corvo runs eager hands over the Outsider’s waist, dragging jacket and shirt with him, making it gather and fold and reveal the Outsider’s pale skin. He is all goosebumps and shivers and anticipation, which Corvo takes under his care. His shirt falls apart under Corvo’s fingers, buttons flying off the threads. Soon enough his chest is bare and open, and Corvo indulges in leaning down to bite him wherever he reaches. The Outsider slides fingers in Corvo’s hair and tugs at it, pushes him lower and lower, guiding him to places he wants to be kissed at.

Corvo grows impatient. He grumbles something when he reaches the tightness of the Outsider’s trousers, a strong belt around his sides and a steel buckle holding it together. He all but rips it off, while the Outsider runs a teasing finger pad over his neck and chest. He knows if they continue, he might not be able to smile and tease quite as much soon.

When Corvo bares him to the core, he fidgets almost in the rhythm of the tango, still playing scratchily in the background. He bucks up and pushes his legs apart, waiting for Corvo to undress quickly. He has pathetic few seconds to breathe in when Corvo lifts his legs up, leans in and pushes forward.

The Outsider’s mouth rounds in the intensity and pain of initial contact.

“I’m sorry, my dear,” Corvo whispers in his ear as he nuzzles in his neck. He is already buried deep inside his lover, and the Outsider wraps arms around his body, fingers digging into his skin for support. Corvo grunts messily. “I will try to be more gentle.”

The Outsider surprises himself with what leaves his mouth.

“Don’t.”

Corvo frowns at him, but when the Outsider pats his hair and licks at his lips boldly, he follows his lover’s desire and thrusts again, rough and deep. The Outsider gasps out a cry which Corvo shushes with a kiss.

They seem to be still dancing, but now merely on the floor and with what such restriction allows them. Corvo’s hand drags along the Outsider’s arm in a repeat of their dance’s move, fingers leaving reddish trails which disappear in a second as he trails his arm upwards with a touch. The Outsider wraps legs around Corvo, allowing him easier access, flexes his toes as pleasure washes over him with every following slide of Corvo’s cock inside him.

The audiograph’s music is shadowed by moans that fill the room, painful whimpers and gasps for air and release. Corvo’s is relentless in his movements, hitting the Outsider’s prostate which makes him fall apart piece by piece. Corvo is merciful and allows the Outsider to hold and pump himself, pulling at the shaft and barely managing to switch between the intensity of Corvo inside him and touching himself.

He feels the carpet beneath him electrify as Corvo’s cock slides him along the carpet inch by inch until the Emperor steadies them with a hand pressed hard into the floor. The Outsider’s mind wanders as he drowns in Corvo’s love and loving, filled with him tightly, fully.

And then undone, together. They break into gasps and moans, louder than tango, ridden into an orgasm, their muscles tense to the point of aching and then releasing bit by bit, shocks trembling through their hot bodies. Corvo buries his face in the Outsider’s neck, and he returns the intensity of his feeling by pressing Corvo close to himself. They are one and together, and the Outsider feels himself tight around Corvo’s cock, buried deep in him, throbbing as he comes and spills. It feels warm and slick and Corvo makes more thrusts into his lover. The Outsider’s cock twitches as it too drips the last bits of come, spilling over his stomach and smudging between his and Corvo’s chests.

When initial fog of lust fades away, Corvo lies on top of the Outsider, playing with his lips and soothing him with a gentle kiss, slow and relaxed. They lick at each other, look at each other. The Outsider runs a hand in Corvo’s hair and lets his lover nibble his lip in a soft appreciating caress.

“Let’s not repeat such a stunt at the fete,” the Outsider smiles, tugging at Corvo’s hair. The Emperor huffs.

“Your step sequence is still wanting. We will need to practice.”

“My step sequence?” The Outsider engages him in a deep kiss before pulling away again and giving a sly smile. “My step sequence or my Corvo?”

 


	24. Day 26: Mirror Sex + Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively short fic today, but hopefully delightful :3  
> Thanks Mayo for this idea!
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

**Day 26: Mirror Sex + Blowjob**

* * *

 

There is little vanity in the Emperor’s heart and not as much in his lover’s. And yet neither would deny the aesthetic that their established domain brings. The occasional flow of blood, the dull glow of rainy sky, the glittering wetness of cobblestones, the gliding folds of silken covers of their bed. Their sheets are white, glaring and stark, making even the Outsider as a dark contrasting shadow against them, and Corvo - a prominent figure, drawing the Outsider’s gaze glued to him.

And though there is no vanity, there is a place for simple admiration, reflected in the expanse of a mirror, placed right over the bed. Vast and etched around the rectangle, it makes the room’s ceiling soar. There is a golden cord hanging by the edge of it, which, if pulled, would cover the mirror with a spread of fabric, dark purples and blues.

But this night the fabric hangs in a drape beside the mirror.

It could be a painting, so delightful and striking an image it depicts. The Outsider can only imagine, for he is in no position to look up and see his flushed face. But when he glances at Corvo, spread on the bed and thrown in a bliss, his eyes wandering the ceiling feverishly, the Outsider is certain both of them look ravishing.

Carefully, eager to please like Corvo pleased him, the Outsider sucks at his lover’s cock. His lips are gentle enough to draw soft sighs from Corvo’s chest. But Corvo is looking up, and the Outsider presses an arch of fingers into the Emperor’s inner thigh, nails digging for attention. Corvo glances down and the Outsider moves away from his flesh.

“Look at me,” he says sternly and Corvo can do nothing but comply, sprawled before the former deity and entirely at his mercy. His hands are clenching hard onto the sheets, folds of white within his fingers. His stomach, his chest shiver with breathing when the Outsider licks at him again, gathering pre-cum with the tip of a curious teasing tongue. It drags off his lips and he spreads it with a kiss down the shaft. Corvo lifts his hips up ever so slightly, prompting himself into the Outsider’s mouth. He moans, begging, and the Outsider swallows half of him down, careful not to push too far. His dark gaze is transfixed on his lover as he keeps him away from indulging in vanity. Instead, indulges  _ him _ .

He is teasing Corvo, switching between sucking and stroking him off. How amusing it is for him to see how the Emperor, always so heavy-eyed and serious, frowns and fidgets in his hold, hides face in the pillows and bites on thin lips. His mark, the Outsider’s mark, looks darker even in the lightless room, accentuated by the blinding white of the bed sheets. The marked hand crackles and glows with uncontrolled power and the Outsider is certain he can hear the Void whispers, engulfing his mind and hearing. It’s a taste of power he used to wield, and just a small amount of it reminds him of a god he once was.

But he is human now, not devoid of a human’s possible desires, one of which may be to indulge and be indulged. And as he has melded his heart with another’s, bodies attuned, he returns to the downworldly pleasures and focuses on Corvo beneath him.

Corvo’s moans rise and fall as the Outsider’s mouth takes him in. His lips, swollen from kissing earlier, slide down the flesh, spreading saliva all over. He warms Corvo with his hot breathing and leads him on with a flat tongue. 

He tortures him until Corvo’s mouth falls open and words, incoherent at first and then clearer, spill from his lips. And he begs, something, “ _ please, wait, I can’t _ .”

The Outsider is still looking at him, withdrawing from his cock and rubbing at it by the end. Corvo shivers and pushes back from the overwhelming feeling, prompting the Outsider to pull up closer by warming his neck with a touch of a palm. The Outsider smiles at him hungrily and slides up, leaving Corvo’s glaring red flesh alone. But not for long as he ruts against him, while his mouth busies with Corvo’s lips, worrying him with a kiss.

Corvo takes him by the sides and turns over with the Outsider in his embrace.

And now he sees. The allure of the mirror reflection hovering above them, making the Outsider swallow over the dry throat. He spreads his legs and waits till Corvo impatiently pulls down, tugging at himself while he finds hold of the Outsider’s cock. Beard scratches against sensitive skin, and the Outsider swears by the Void - he loves it. Corvo’s lips, chapped and reddened by kissing, envelope the tip of his cock, and dark eyes dart a lustful look. And the Outsider would look back, but he cannot tear his gaze away from the ceiling. It is now that he understands why Corvo couldn’t look away either.

He sees his dark hair messed up on the pillow. Sees his slender body spread on the sheets. And in-between his thighs rests the Emperor’s head where he sucks his lover off, thoroughly and savouring. He wonders what it would look like if he ran a hand into Corvo’s hair, and he does just that, long fingers sliding through dark brown locks. Corvo moves his mouth off and turns his face, making the Outsider’s fingers touch his cheek and jaw and chin, and licks with a pre-cum wet tongue at his fingers, sucking on their tips. The Outsider smiles and watches his reflection follow the suit.

Corvo’s right hand is working his own cock while the other, the marked one, rests on the Outsider’s hip, worshipping. A thumb caresses a circle over his skin, causing overwhelming tingling sensations as the Outsider is being sucked off.

Neither can come for a while, hanging by the edge of it and never quite tipping forward. The Outsider can barely breathe as his ribcage hurts from the pressure of choked down moans. He thrashes about still repressed, and soon Corvo pulls lips away from him, pulling himself up to repeat the Outsider’s earlier moves by rutting against him. Their cocks touching, trapped in the warmth of their bodies, seem to drive the couple mad as they writhe in each other’s embrace. As Corvo buries his face in the Outsider’s neck, the young man looks up at the mirror which teases him with a most beautiful image. Just from seeing Corvo atop of him, a mess such as they are, he feels a shock of pleasure, small one and then a wrecking one and grabs at Corvo’s body in surprise. Paralyzed by the force of orgasm, he grips on Corvo’s frame, and Corvo shushes him while still rubbing against his stomach.

“You are beautiful. A beautiful mess, look up and admire,” he whispers and the Outsider looks, sees fever touching his cheeks and Corvo’s mouth sucking into his shoulder line.

Later in the night, he and Corvo wallow in warmth of each other’s embrace, dirty skin against skin, naked bodies in a soft hold. The Outsider runs fingers lazily through his lover’s hair, curls locks around his fingers and then rests a hand over his neck. Leans in to kiss Corvo gently and is responded by warm lips.

The mirror reflects, as it should, a sickeningly sweet caress. If only it could copy the heat, radiating from two loved in-and-out bodies, that hold onto each other. It is as if they are nothing but love embodied, and not the terror of the whole of Empire, something that a mirror cannot show. Not at night. Not in the Dunwall bedroom. Not when the Outsider leans in again and captures Corvo’s lips in a passionate sloppy kiss.


	25. Day 27: Temperature Play + Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one and I really hope it makes sense. Thanks for sticking with my kinktober journey :)  
> This chapter also marks 50k, my brand new record, in less than a month! Fascinating.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

**Day 27: Temperature Play + Striptease**

* * *

 

The Outsider is a constant. In the ever shifting Void, he has never fluctuated, always curious to the core, always a power drifting through the nothing, waiting for change to sway him. He used to root himself in the world as his worshippers year by year made sacrifices, prayed at the shrines and carved whale bones. Always the same, for a whole of millennia. And as he hasn’t moved a single finger to spur change openly, he brought it by giving the reigns to his chosen ones. Marked ones. Possessiveness was a quality of his in the Void, even if he dismissed his toys after some time of playing. And such greedy avidity remained his trait as blood warmed in his body and eyes turned clear green, humanity pulsing through his veins.

Among those he attached to himself with a promise and delivery of power, it is only Corvo who has never been tossed away needlessly, his gift and his character at the Outsider’s disposal at any time by the man’s own eagerness. Corvo has always been an ever changing force, one intriguing flash of light in the Outsider’s lightless life. And he would have been quite disappointed, had Corvo chosen to fall into the same old pattern of power for power and power for hunger. Instead, he chose power for good, even if it means bleeding the bodies of many dry. It isn’t a waste, it is a force of change that Corvo pursues and manages.

Yet even so, the Outsider, now human, prefers to think of Corvo as his own. Possessive to the very core, he binds him with mutual love and affection, and in the end the thread, or a leash of magic, he used to hold loosened and turned into a spiritual connection nothing can break. In the end, he realises, it is Corvo who bound him in return. But he is now a man of simple needs, and letting Corvo know he is the Outsider’s only is one of those needs to showcase.

Many want the Outsider’s favour, and even more so - his dark gaze on them. But he wishes for none, but Corvo’s.

The Emperor looks at him with ignited curiosity as the Outsider slowly eases himself into his lap and moves knees to settle on both sides of Corvo’s thighs. There is something sensual and intimate in the way they sit with each other, their bodies open as well as hearts. Corvo’s large hands rest warmly on the Outsider’s waist and for a moment the two of them indulge in hovering light kisses, sating the need for fondness that comes by the end of each tiring cruel day. 

The Outsider pulls away and looks down at Corvo, head tilted.

“What do you have in mind?” his Emperor asks, moving his hand back and forward over his lover’s side, and the Outsider chuckles. He doesn’t know what is going to happen yet, but he does know he wants to remind Corvo he is his Marked one.

He withdraws Corvo’s hand from his side, taking it in his hold, and presses a slightly sweaty palm to his face. His lips ghost over Corvo’s rough skin and he leans in his touch, closing eyes softly, looking down lovingly. Corvo returns the gaze, steel of the Emperor’s eyes softening.

He lets Corvo’s fingers slide over his cheek, brush his lips and rub the delicate line of his lower lip, just where the edge of a full mouth goes. The Outsider smiles and then pulls away, holding Corvo’s hand and looking at the corroded mark. He runs fingers over the black ink, pushing hard onto it, feeling veins and bones under the tan skin.

“I never asked,” Corvo says lowly. “What is the meaning behind the mark?”

The Outsider tilts his head again and flashes a sly smile.

“It is my name, long forgotten and left with the dead. No one knows it. Not even I.”

It should be sorrowful, but he finds it suitable. He buried that name when the Void and he became one. Why make it known, take it out of the grave, it makes no sense to him. He may no longer reside in the boundless endless blues and grays, but he is the Outsider still. And he knows it holds a certain aesthetic about it, a mystique, black ink dripped and burnt into Corvo’s skin to stay there forever. The Outsider grins at the thought, pride and love swelling in his chest. They began as a deity and its charge and remain as two lovers, equal.

They kiss again, fondness seeping from every movement of their mouths, dripping together with saliva off their eager tongues.

When they pull away again to suck in air, Corvo runs the back of his marked hand over the Outsider’s cheek. The black ink flashes briefly with a jolt of power, blues igniting it for a split moment and dying out, drips of light disappearing into the dark. The Outsider’s eyes gleam with hunger and while Corvo caresses him, he thinks of a new tease.

Corvo’s gaze falls to the high collar where the Outsider rests his hands. The young man tugs at the sturdy fabric that hides his neck and pulls it aside, showing off a line of his throat, a prominent Adam’s apple. He licks at his lips and notices Corvo reflect his action. He smiles.

He lets his fingers slide down the line of fabric to find a dark silver clasp. He rubs a thumb over it, watching mesmerized how Corvo is enthralled with his movements. He pushes his thumb under the clasp and flicks it open. Fabric pulls away under the weight of the embellishment, revealing a patch of ghostly skin, reddened marks left on it after last night. The Outsider rubs a circle around it, drawing Corvo’s attention to the bites he left on him. Slowly, teasingly, he unfixes the second clasp and then another. Corvo raises a hand to help, but he gently pushes it away.

“Watch,” he says simply and Corvo obeys. As if to return the tease, he runs the back of his hand over the Outsider’s cheek again.

His fingers curl around the edge of the upper flap of his jacket and with a bitten lip he pulls it away. Corvo has seen all of him many times, knows every curve and imperfection of his body, and yet he is watching like he has never seen him before. He too is biting on his lips as the Outsider makes an enticing move to open his jacket wide, arching himself into Corvo’s chest and brushing his mouth with his lips.

The jacket falls to the floor.

He pushes a finger under a black strap of suspenders and, with a teasing glance at Corvo, begins sliding it off his sharp shoulder, raising it to earn another one of Corvo’s soft inhales. He himself is invigorated, but lets the want simmer while he captivates Corvo with the small performance. Corvo shifts under him and slides hands over the Outsider’s thighs, rubbing them and then sliding to hold on his backside. The Outsider’s breath hitches at the sensual touch, but he continues.

Suspenders fall off his shoulders, leaving his black shirt, one layer away from his body. Pale skin contrasts with the fabric as he glides his own hands upwards. Teasingly he runs fingers over his neck, right where the collar begins, and Corvo huffs impatiently. The Outsider chuckles.

He rolls his hips into Corvo and feels a prominent bulge in his lover’s trousers. He rolls forward again, letting Corvo’s lips meet with his throat for a brief pleasant moment. When he pulls away, he catches the tip of Corvo’s chin with an index finger and makes him watch more.

The buttons on his shirt are all too many, gleaming little things, hiding away what Corvo is craving for. He lets them loosen one by one, a flick of fingers - and his chest bares, following his striptease. When all of them are freed from the slits and the shirt falls apart, he lets Corvo roam worshipping hands over his chest. Takes his marked hand and presses it to where his heart is beating unsteadily. Corvo listens to the heartbeat for a moment, pulses hitting through his skin, and then slides a hand upwards, a teasing thumb on a hard nipple, an index finger in the hollow of his throat, and then a whole palm resting warmly on his neck.

“How long are you going to torture me?” he asks growling a little, and the Outsider responds by sliding out of his grasp, out of his lap, leaving his lover wanting. He turns around and lets his arms shrug out of the shirt, fabric gliding down his body and falling to where his jacket rests. Though the room is warm with a few dozen candles lit, his body shivers and his nipples harden more. It’s want that is pulsing through him and making all his nerves and muscles throb. He rolls his shoulders, flexes muscles, shows off sharp shoulder blades as they move under his skin. He can hear Corvo’s breathing, so hissing loud it sounds.

When he takes a hold of his belt, it is Corvo’s hands that come to help him. He can’t shrug them off, doesn’t want to, and lets his lover pull at the stripe of leather and then at the fabric itself, revealing his body to the warm night air. Corvo’s caress is deliberate, where he tugs at the trousers and makes them fall, his fingers ghost over skin. The Outsider hears Corvo lean in and kiss his back, and then the sofa groans as he rises to trail kisses up the Outsider’s spine, hands sliding around him and resting on his chest, while Corvo kisses his shoulder. The Outsider steps out of his clothing slowly, swaying hips, and then falls back into Corvo’s gentleness, lets himself drown in it for a few moments and indulge in feeling of Corvo’s lips on him.

He turns around in his embrace and presses himself to Corvo. He can’t help rutting against him to set his want burning, the tip of his cock wetting the folds of Corvo’s trousers. Corvo’s arms are wrapped tight around his frame, fingers gripping on his backside and his waist where he can reach. He walks back to the sofa and lets the Outsider straddle him again, soft creamy skin against rough one.

He should feel vulnerable, but oddly enough with his nakedness comes confidence. Even as he wears no clothes, he remains the Outsider, and his marked Corvo writhes beneath him, eager to slide out of his own clothes and indulge in what the both of them enjoy greatly. And the Outsider, as merciful as he is, lets Corvo undress quickly before returning to their warm spot on the sofa, where the Outsider’s legs are spread and tightly straddling Corvo’s thighs. With no ceremony he rises and slowly eases himself down on Corvo’s hard cock, taking it in to the fullest at once. He feels full, complete, sated. Hard hot flesh inside him makes him go dizzy and he rises to sink down again, making Corvo breath raggedly. He takes Corvo’s marked hand into his hold once more, a possession and a trophy of his, almost, and places it on his neck.

Corvo’s mark pulses with another surge of power, its edges oozing the tiniest drops of blood which the Outsider rubs away with a gentle caress. He sways and rolls his hips, rises and feels his rim rub over Corvo’s cock as he rides him. His pleasure is slow and steady and simmering, and he likes it that way. Corvo, on the other hand, lets out a low moan as he is being fucked by the Outsider. His hand runs up to hold the Outsider’s face and it’s almost natural that his thumb falls in touch on the Outsider’s mouth. He takes it willingly, finding something to release his insatiable passion on, sucking on the soft pad and hard nail. His teeth graze over it, and Corvo pushes his finger forward, pressing on the Outsider’s tongue.

When his thumb is softened by saliva and sucking, when the Outsider gasps for air from the want, Corvo slides the finger out sloppily and returns his hand to hold the Ousider’s neck. His mark burns hot on the skin, the Outsider can feel the heat radiating from it, and it strikes an idea in his mind. He sinks down low on Corvo, bearing the small pain and biting on his lips as Corvo’s cock hits his prostate, and crushes mouth with his lover’s in a mad kiss. Through teasing tongues and sloppy lips, he mutters.

“I want to mark you again.”

Corvo looks at him, a mixture of lust, curiosity and frown. The Outsider makes one more move up and down, his own cock sliding against Corvo’s stomach.

“Mark me?” Corvo chokes out, lost to the touch.

“Yes. Where I choose… my name to be placed on your skin… once more.” The Outsider finds his voice hoarse and falling, pauses of gasps between whispered words. He trembles as he drags himself up again, torturingly slow.

“I thought you cannot gift your powers anymore.”

“Not as the Void has it, no,” the Outsider manages a small smile before his jaw convulses from pleasure and he bites on his lips. “But there are other means.”

Sunken deep onto his lover, he plucks out a candle nearby from its holder and rolls it between his thumb and index finger. A drop of wax falls on Corvo’s chest right beside his cock, burning pain into his the skin briefly before drying into a splotch of yellow.

The candle flame burns and flickers and moves with the Outsider’s ragged breathing. He grips hard onto the smooth stick, for his fingers are trembling as he moves up and down Corvo, wonders, if he has strength enough not to drop the candle and burn them both down. 

Slowly, steadily, he leaves a messy trail of wax on Corvo’s neck, that he exposes eagerly, and pushes the edge of the candle into the drying liquid, drawing the pattern. It’s his symbol all over again, circles and sharp arrows. With every droplet Corvo gasps as it burns his skin with heat, and even without it he is moaning, ridden into blissful oblivion by the Outsider. His hands hold his lover steadily by the waist, and the Outsider has little left to do, but provide friction to tip them both into pleasure.

And all the while he draws his mark. It takes a good part of Corvo’s throat and chest, a giant sprawl of wax which matches the Emperor’s body temperature. As the wax dries, it turns into a thin veneer of peeling mess, outlines creating the mark.

When it’s done, the Outsider puts out the candle and lets it fall on the floor. His arms wrap tightly around Corvo as he finds himself moving faster, and his lover too. He thrusts into him, and the Outsider sinks down, feeling how his arousal is bound to explode soon and he wouldn’t see for a brief moment, only stars and blindness in his eyes.

When he reaches it, wrecking and overwhelming, engulfing, he sinks teeth into Corvo’s marked neck, feels the wax peel under his lips. His moan vibrates into Corvo’s skin and he feels it reverberate with an echo of Corvo’s as he too comes from his lover’s touch.

As they slide back into hazy laziness, the Outsider traces the smooth outline of Corvo’s newly gifted mark. It would peel off soon enough, but for now he admires his artwork and leaves scattered kisses, like pecks, all over it.

“Do I get to mark you too?” Corvo asks casually and the Outsider pulls back to look at him.

“Whatever do you mean?”

Corvo smiles.

“Like that,” his voice rumbles, and he leans in to bite into a sensitive patch of skin of the Outsider’s shoulder, bitten and sucked already a night before, and another one. But there is still place for new little marks and bites, and he gives in with a soft sigh, feeling his body touched by more one of Corvo’s caresses, a half-circle of his teeth and a wet touch of his well-kissed lips.

The mark Corvo leaves on him remains for whole two weeks, glaring from under the high collar of his jacket. Corvo himself is branded with a softly red trace of the waxed mark, spread over his neck and chest like a rosary. This is the Outsider’s gift to him.


	26. Day 28: Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote my lovely friend Nork, "my kink is happiness".  
> This fic is meant to set something in preparations for the final kinktober day, and also to warm the heart of anyone who comes across this. Please, enjoy this self-indulgent fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

**Day 28: Happiness**

* * *

 

He can’t stop visiting his own shrines.

Scattered across Dunwall they remain the anchors to his past, the great age of darkness he has been given to and now deprived of. They are memorials to his power, symbols of his existence. Some are neat and soigne, others forgotten. He knows the location of each and every one, and finds them with ease, Corvo following him in his step sometimes.

The shrine he is sitting with his back to is old and abandoned. The planks of the base are rotten, smelling heavily of damp wood and soil. The purple fabric is eaten by hungry moths, holes gaping by the fringe. There are no singing runes, no offerings and no Outsider himself to watch from the Void. But even if the observant god is gone, magical touch remains. The night itself seems to be curdling around the shrine and even the Outsider, as if recognizing him as a brother or a master. He finds the shrines are refilling his energy, washing over his magic and pulsing through his veins.

What is existence to a god?

Corvo sits in front of him, legs crossed, and holds his hands. A gesture oddly gentle for a man like the Emperor, but quite appropriate and expected from someone like Corvo. He scatters his caress generously and the Outsider takes it all, soaks in it like in the Void’s winds. There is a delicate touch over his chin, a thumb rubbing at his soft cheek. There is a flick of fingers over his jaw, an appreciative slide along it and up his cheekbones which stand out sharply. Corvo shifts closer and pecks his lips, and the Outsider closes his eyes to feel tears stinging the corners of them.

Corvo pulls away and cups his face. The rough tips of his thumbs smudge tears away from the corners of the Outsider’s eyes.

The former deity doesn’t know why he is crying, why his chest feels stuck in a tight steel hoop. Perhaps, it’s the longing for the Void he feels the most when visiting the shrines. Or it is the boundless kindness and love Corvo gives him generously. He has never asked for anything in return, and the Outsider knows that even if he declined his courtship, Corvo would have simmered it down to a tiny blossom of fondness, always to remain in his chest.

The Outsider saw it too when he saw it all. And the steel hoop over his heart loosens when he realises that future never came to be. That he is in the one where Corvo gives all of himself, devoted and decided for fate.

And he gives back too, humanity in saint flesh.

Corvo pulls at the hanging piece of purple fabric behind the Outsider. The cloth falls into his hand easily, a long strip of purples and blues and a fringe of gold, threads hanging loose.

With all of his heaviness, slowly and carefully, he leans into the Outsider, and the young man lets Corvo lay him down on the hard floor. Their gazes are locked in a fond understanding and the Outsider patiently waits for Corvo to wrap the strip of fabric around his wrists. It’s gentle and not at all binding, a symbol rather than bondage. His pale thin hands are raised upwards to lie over his head, as Corvo guides them carefully, lacing fingers with the Outsider’s. His lips gift a kiss after another kiss, a soft sigh of warm air rather than eager pressing into an alluring mouth. The Outsider smiles gently, looking up at the ceiling where the pavilion-like folds of fabric create a shrine’s essence. Where Corvo hovers over him, gaze heavy with affection. Where the Void wraps around them with darkness, cutting the world away.

That night Corvo’s lips are everything. There is no lust in what happens between the two lovers, no burning passion to set skin alight. Instead, the Outsider lies calm and serene on the bundle of their clothing.

For what feels like the longest time Corvo indulges the Outsider’s mouth with a fond caress of his lips. He doesn’t let his tongue slide in, only worries the delicate line of his lover’s mouth. Their kiss is slow-paced, lazy, lips barely moving and sometimes not moving at all, merely resting in the capture of each other to savour and delight. Corvo pulls away to run the tip of his nose over the Outsider’s face, his breathing warm against his skin. The Outsider feels his eyelashes brush against Corvo’s nose.

“Your eyes were beautiful when they were as dark as the Void. And now they are even more beautiful than I could imagine before,” Corvo says quietly, and the Outsider wonders if he imagined it rather than heard. But Corvo kisses his eyelids delicately, then his temples, and it confirms as much.

Heavily he comes to rest on top of him, warm steady weight to press the Outsider down and keep him protected from cold. Any other night he would have rolled his hips, let his hands slide from the strip of fabric tied around his wrists, would have asked Corvo to touch him differently. But there is worship in what they are doing, and there is a profession of love without words first, syllables next, one that the Void only is the eyewitness to. No other confidant could keep it a secret better.

“I love you.”

A roll of the voice, a tremble in the chest, an echo through the Outsider’s throat when Corvo says it. His heart is beating fast in his ribs, and the Outsider feels the sting of tears return. Though Corvo said these three words before, it is today that they feel most special. For that night the two of them have ceased to exist as the Emperor and his lover, as a god and his worshipper. Tonight they are something else entirely, belonging to the Void.

The Outsider moves his arms, still tied lightly, over Corvo’s head and locks him in an embrace; Corvo slides his own arms under the Outsider’s nape. The young man draws as near as he can manage when there is already no space left between their bodies. His fingers stroke Corvo’s hair and he presses a long, unmoving kiss into his lips.

“I love you.”

It is his voice now that threads through their chests. Tears are streaming down his temples and into his short black hair. He feels their burn over cool skin. Corvo’s image is blurry in his sight, but he sees enough to notice a strange gleam in his lover’s gaze. As if he came to a decision, as if something started fitting together like proper gears in a mechanism. He doesn’t explain, and the Outsider doesn’t push it either, too drunk on affections and love.

The night is longer when the Void itself makes time drip slower. The dawn arrives only when the two lovers, existing in and outside the strange holy realm, indulge each other in kissing first, in sex next and love making last, never ending.

The sun does not rise for what seems like two days.


	27. Day 29: Overstimulation + Knifeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back into smut we go. Just 2 more days left, folks, 2 more days!
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

**Day 29: Overstimulation + Knifeplay**

* * *

 

The Emperor has no luxury of hurry. Where issues of the Empire are decided, all the steps taken must be calculated coldly, deliberately, thoroughly. Be it a new law to pass to maintain the economy or a small detachment of soldiers to be sent to a region to solve a conflict, any measure is a well-weighed one.

The Outsider has learnt it from Corvo. He himself has never been one to hasten, for everything in his life has taken its toll, careful. But as he is no god now, and the Emperor is the Emperor still, the Outsider has to remember it.

Even when it comes to their pleasures.

Being slow has a certain allure about it. When a body yearns, it’s torturous to make it hinder, simmering in its own want. 

They test each other’s resolve and lack of haste when the Outsider withdraws a folded sword from Corvo’s hands. He flips it and makes it unfold into a dangerous weapon, the steel blade gleaming in the flicker of candles which keep the room bright that stormy morning.

“The blade has served me well for many years. No other weapon could be as good,” Corvo says proudly, obviously fond of the special sword he has. The Outsider turns to him with a teasing smile curling his lips.

“Has it?”

Carefully, he brings it to Corvo’s neck and slowly drags it down. He runs the tip of the sword down his chest. His bathrobe, long fallen apart on the front, reveals his body, still warm and damp from the bath. The blade gathers tiniest droplets of water on it, pulls away little chest hairs and draws a smile to the Outsider’s tense face. The lower he leads the edge, the more Corvo’s breathing hitches, his diaphragm sunk below his ribs.

As Corvo lies back and drowns in the folds and rolls of their blanket, the Outsider follows, leaning down to kiss the trail where the sword traced, no marks left. The Outsider is just as slow as the blade was, and his kisses are thorough. He presses his lips deep, lets the wet inside of them meet Corvo’s skin and leave a wet track.

When he reaches Corvo’s groin, he finds his lover half-hard and panting. The Emperor is just so easy to undo, the Outsider thinks, and so amusing. His eyes are vigilant from under the eyelids and his teeth are visible as he bites on his lower lip in anticipation.

The Outsider gives his cock one single promising kiss, earning a hoarse little sigh from his lover.

Corvo almost jerks dangerously, were it not for the Outsider’s arm to stop him, as the young man presses the flat of the blade to the head of his cock. The cool touch of it makes Corvo a mess of a man and his eyes dart feverishly to the Outsider, seeking explanation.

“Be still, my dear Corvo,” he says simply, helping the man relax back into the softness of the blanket. “You might cut on the edge.”

Corvo huffs wordlessly and returns to mute observing. The Outsider tilts his head and lightly strokes the tip of Corvo’s cock with the surface of the sword again, drawing shivers from his lover’s body. He is prepared now, tense and aroused and curious, and so is the Outsider. Though his body burns with anticipation, his hold on the sword’s hilt is strong.

There is a certain air of macabre humour how the Outsider uses so deadly a weapon to tease Corvo. The blade has been through hearts and guts, and now caresses the Emperor where he cannot control it, wielded by a holy hand.

The Outsider pulls the sword away from the hard flesh dripping pre-cum on the steel, and lets it wander over Corvo’s inner thigh. Though the blade is no longer cold, heated by the man’s warmth, it remains dangerous. The sharp edge is pointing up as the Outsider avoids its contact with the skin.

He has never had a man at his mercy, even as a god. Or, perhaps, he had the whole world at his fingertips and now, yearning for it to return, relived the past glory through torturing his lover.

Corvo is still looking down and the Outsider meets his gaze. For a moment he moves the sword away, leaning down to press a sideways kiss to Corvo’s shaft. He sucks at the side of it, watching how Corvo writhes a little, his ribs all too visible from the way he is trying to breathe. The Outsider sucks into him harder and Corvo moans, the sound of it choked and delayed.

When he pulls away, Corvo’s gaze is begging and his moans are strangled, barely audible. The Outsider returns the blade to where it left and traces a ghost of a line upwards from the thigh, carefully leading the tip of it to circle around Corvo’s heavy cock and move to the other thigh. How Corvo, with his stomach rising and his body trembling, hasn’t cut himself into blood yet is a mystery.

The Outsider takes the base of his cock in his soft hand and massages it in steady motions. With the other, he returns to his teasing, the flat of the weapon touching the tip of Corvo’s flesh briefly. A moan and a jerk of Corvo’s are delightful, and the Outsider repeats the movement. And again, and Corvo falls down to begging, his hands splayed over the blanket. His mark pulses with the ardent blue of the Void as it once used to be. And the Outsider grins hungrily, a plan in his inhuman little mind already simmering and set in motion.

“Come, Corvo. Come for me,” he says softly and presses lips to his cock again. Corvo, as if surprised by the plea, succumbs to his caress, and releases in just a few confidant strokes and kisses. His body tenses for a single moment and then he shudders, hands gripping onto the blanket, sweaty and damp.

And he should be spent. He should fall to the laziness of post-orgasm and be wallowed in his lover’s loving touch. But the Outsider doesn’t let him go, his fingers still curled over Corvo’s softened cock, as he is getting him off again in the same steady strokes. Corvo’s muscles clench as he thrusts into the touch, but his face is in exhaustion. The Outsider watches him with amusement and retreats to the tease.

The steel of the sword is cold again.

Corvo groans when it touches him, sensitive head of the seed-spillt cock tormented by it. Sweat glistens on his neck and his arms and his mark is still dripping light of blues. The Outsider realises that the magic of the Void helps him pull through the intensity of pleasure, and if it is so, he shall use it to their mutual advantage.

It takes the Outsider longer time now to get Corvo to the edge and throw him over, making him constrict in orgasm and spill once more, come pooling on his stomach and speckling his sword. He breathes loudly, heavily and his eyes are unfocused as he stares up to the ceiling, where the mirror is hidden behind fabric. The Outsider strokes him with a feather-light touch of fingers which makes Corvo turn to him.

“Shall we do this again?”

He bats eyelashes and grins innocently, his hand never leaving the velvety softness of Corvo’s cock.

“Please, I can’t anymore,” he says hoarsely, writhing over the blankets. He pulls one leg up and curls toes over the fabric. Even the hairs on his leg are damp and the Outsider runs a palm down over them, teasing Corvo’s thigh and calf.

He pulls himself up to Corvo, closer, almost sitting over his leg and making his own groin meet with his skin. He is too focused on torturing Corvo with pleasure to concentrate on attaining his own.

Corvo writhes again under his weight, and the Outsider gives his cock a languid stroke, his thumb sliding over the tip of it. His flesh is dark and exhausted, and Corvo himself is desperate. He growls lowly when the Outsider resumes proper stroking, wordless and relentless. He rolls hips over Corvo’s thigh and then slides down a little, to allow his own mouth access to his lover’s cock. The tip of his tongue meets hot flesh, just like the cold blade of the sword did, and he licks at it, kisses it, gathering come from it and spreading it all over as he sucks Corvo off with an eager mouth. The Emperor’s cries may be heard in the neighbouring rooms or even downstairs as he tries so hard to come. But exhaustion is leading him away and the ache of want makes him angry. The Outsider sloppily moves away to watch Corvo toss in the blanket.

“Oh, please make me come,” he begs. and the pleas are followed by swearings as he grows impatient with his own body. The Outsider feels himself boiling in his own and Corvo’s want, just from watching his lover tremble and go mad as no release is hitting him. He roughens his strokes and whispers sensual nothings, showing mercy to Corvo who just can’t fall apart again, but wants to so badly.

When he does come, it’s a moan loud enough to make the Outsider arch over him, his trembling hand working himself towards an orgasm to follow. Corvo is undone to the core, his breathing akin to crying, his cock merely leaking, red and spent. His sword lies abandoned aside, as the Outsider strokes himself off. He is too aroused and hard to take it long enough, and soon comes undone over Corvo, his seed pooling with his lover’s.

They lie side by side, and the Outsider holds Corvo’s lips in an apologetic kiss, letting him suck on his lips gently.

“You are insufferable, do you know it?” Corvo says quietly, cupping the Outsider’s face. The former deity looks up with adoration to melt Corvo’s annoyance away.

“I do. But don’t pretend you don’t like it.”

With a shake of a head and a soft laugh, Corvo pulls the Outsider closer to nuzzle in his warm neck.


	28. Day 30: Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot help but blame my amazing friends on discord for enabling all this Corvo's back goodness.
> 
> A few words here, however. Kinktober is drawing to an end and I will talk about it more tomorrow. This chapter contains some foreshadowing, as I simply *had* to add plot to this entire kinktober throughout every single prompt. It was a challenge, but what a fun one!  
> I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> A particular thanks to Tam for killing me with amazing art of Corvo's back, thank you, lovely. I am going to haunt you as a ghost.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

**Day 30: Shower Sex**

* * *

 

The Tower has been lively with anticipation for a few weeks now. Scurrying are the servants, whispering are the citizens, waiting is the Emperor for that day to come. The final establishment of his Empire, a rule of the tyrant across the Isles. With Tyvia’s government collapsed, Serkonan’s dukedom pressed under the Emperor’s finger, the Empire is tied together under the rule of two men. What force could exist to stop the Emperor who walks with the god’s blessing, and when that very god sits by his side, hands holding, hearts beating as one and the power of the Void itself weaved through their laced fingers? The fear they inspire leads people to think that no other option is welcome or possible. All they remember is that when the Kaldwins ruled, soft and yielding, no true peace existed. But now, where a steel hold of the Emperor’s marked hand is at play, no unrest can take place. This is what the voices whisper in the streets and the newspapers write.

The city blossoms with purple flags. Hydrangeas are planted wherever they are fit to grow.

Tomorrow is the day the authoritarian rule is acknowledged officially. All shall bow.

The Outsider savours anticipation, while Corvo merely waits.

Throughout Corvo’s rule there have been little changes made to the Dunwall Tower. Certainly, the Kaldwin banners have been replaced by heretical purple and blue fabrics with golden trim, a nod to the Outsider’s shrine and a slap to a now minimized force of the Abbey’s Overseers. Embroidered on the pennants is the only legacy of the previous imperial family left, their 4-sided key symbol etched into the fabric with golden threads. The rooms themselves have remained untouched for the most part, only ever livened up with fresh flowers and carpets.

But there is one room that has gone through quite a change lately, a small pleasant luxury to Corvo’s taste. A large Serkonan bath room with a pool at the center of it, water reaching nearly to the top and reflecting the lights of the ceiling lamps. At the base of it stands an attached wall of stone, rough, flat and pleasant to the touch. Bronze whales frame the fountain-like shower wall which streams powerful gushes of water into the pool.

The Outsider, who sits on the edge of the pool, turns the bronze tap, making water flow slowly and calmly. Corvo, who stands in the rush of water, turns around and gifts his lover a soft smile before turning away. There is grace and suavity in the way he moves under the stream, letting it drip down his muscles. Water rolls down his back smoothly, reflecting the dim lights of the bathroom. It shows off all the places Corvo wants the Outsider to see: the scars mapped on his back, the line of shoulder blades, shadowed by soft semidarkness. He runs hands through the hair over his nape and it makes light and water flicker and play on his back in a most enticing manner.

The Outsider swallows.

Corvo tips his face up to meet the shower stream and it wets his hair promptly, making them darker and smoother, plastered to his face and neck. But even such, the Outsider can see the line of that delightful throat he enjoys teasing so and the sharp stubble which darkens Corvo’s chin. It comes as no surprise to the Outsider that he is quite excited by what he sees.

And judging by Corvo’s manipulative seductive movements, it has been planned.

The Outsider slides gracefully into water. It’s pleasantly warm, embracing his slim body and heating his skin up, soaking through. He runs fingers in the worried surface of water as he walks towards Corvo. His fingers glide upon it and then he buries them deeper, letting his hands drift through water much like he floated through the Void. He can see his feet through the surface, stepping down the tiles. And then he sees Corvo’s reflection in water, back turned to him and his movements ever so inviting still.

He stands behind Corvo for a few moments, enjoying the view, before leaning in with a held back breath to kiss Corvo’s nape. He feels heat under his lips, tastes water and bath salt. He closes his eyes and his lover’s body seems softer for it. Immediate shivers make Corvo’s skin go goosebumps and thrill. Water trickles down both their bodies, and as the Outsider opens his mouth, he feels it drip down his nose and into his mouth, sweet water, warm, and he rolls it over his tongue.

Without turning around Corvo slides his marked hand through wet hair and lets it rest on the curve of his muscled shoulder. The Outsider loses no time, moves a kiss to the left, brushing rough fingertips with his lips, and presses mouth to Corvo’s fingers. Corvo slides a hand up to cup the Outsider’s cheek, caresses his jaw while the young man’s lips suck at the side of his neck.

With one hand he holds Corvo’s waist and strokes his chest, with another he squeezes at the muscle of his shoulder, holding the Emperor close to lavish him with fondling kisses. Where his lips touch, Corvo breathes not.

He feels how soft Corvo’s damp hair is under the touch of his nose’s tip. He finds himself arching into Corvo’s back, skin meeting skin, chest grinding against a valley of muscles. Corvo is hot and rough under him and with water running between and over the two of them, the Outsider finds himself thrilled.

He can’t get enough of his Emperor. Can’t let his mouth leave his skin, sucking on all the spots that make Corvo’s body shiver so delightfully.

Taking over the alluring show, the Outsider trails his hand down Corvo’s body, draws a line down his waist and flows down his hips. With a flat palm he runs it over the thigh and Corvo’s legs give in. He is mellow in the Outsider’s caress, and it’s a one-time chance for the young man to give a single push - and Corvo is pressed to the rough stone of the shower wall.

“Oh Corvo,” the Outsider mutters as he presses his prey to the wall, nibbling at the skin of his neck again, drawing blood to a lustful bruise, “years go on and you are still fascinating.”

Corvo hums with what would be a smile, if the Outsider could see it, and catches the Outsider’s hand from his waist, guiding it to rest on his stomach again. He laces his fingers with the Outsider’s, and curls them to lie heavily over his front.

Corvo’s throat is full of raspy breathing and gasps as the Outsider ruins his shoulders and neck. His kisses are sharp bites and sucking, savouring what is offered willingly. The shower no longer reaches Corvo, only trickling down the Outsider’s back now, but there is enough delightful droplets for the Outsider to sip off his lover’s skin.

And the more he takes, the more he wants. He doesn’t realise it until Corvo draws gasps that he is hard enough to want to roll hips into Corvo, to grind himself against his backside and to thrust himself inside to make Corvo gasp louder.

He smiles in anticipation, his chest burning with desire. He frees his hand from Corvo’s tense grasp and lightly feathers a touch down to where Corvo is aching for an exciting caress. The moment the Outsider palms him, Corvo’s body gives in again, falling in a slight arch under the Outsider, whose smile widens as he gives Corvo the first stroke, that one that makes skin tingle and heat burst. Carefully he presses him into the wall flat, letting his chin rest on Corvo’s shoulder. With his other hand he gives himself a stroke and two and then guides himself to push slowly inside Corvo.

Corvo hisses, and so does the Outsider.

Water makes them mellow, tender. It’s impossible to bring lust in their relaxed heated bodies, and the Outsider slowly makes love to Corvo, relishing in his tightness and soothing his pleasure with small pecks and kisses over his back. He caresses his shoulder blades as much as his other hand fondles his hard cock, hot and damp from shower and arousal.

“You are so good for me, Corvo,” the Outsider sweetens up his lover with words, muttering them hotly in his ear. Corvo replies with nothing but a soft moan as the Outsider makes another push into him. He feels wild with fondness seeping from every cell of his skin, and he wants to pour it all in Corvo. Even if it starts with breaking undone right inside him.

But not yet.

Their pleasure builds up every so torturously slow. There is no hurry, no rush in how they make love, the Outsider thrusting in and Corvo arching under him. His back presses to the Outsider’s chest, but the more the young man goes on into him, the lower he arches. And soon both his hands rest on the rough shower wall, while his torso is leaned forward, letting the Outsider grip on his hips and pound at his backside.

He is still the Void in a human’s disguise. He smiles as he watches Corvo’s shoulders tense, fingers scraping at the shower wall desperately as the Outsider holds his cock still, stroking it in decisive languid motions.

But when he oversteps the limit of his calmness, when desire mixes with hot water trickling down his back, plastering black hair to his tense face, the Outsider lets go of Corvo and instead grips both hands on his hips. His fevered eyes watch Corvo’s back lustfully, knowing full well that it is his fondling that makes Corvo shiver and writhe so.

The illusion of power, the engulfing ache of longing that is wrapped around him, allows little time before he shatters. His long slim arm falls over Corvo’s back, grasping at his shoulder to keep him close, the Outsider’s own cock buried in the Emperor’s body. He trembles as he comes and watches with almost devilish delight how Corvo grazes the wall again with his nails.

The Outsider helps him up, still not leaving his body, and presses him back to the wall. He nuzzles in a spot where his shoulder blades form a hollow, breathes heavily as his body soothes back into calmness. His thrusts are slow, lazy, but he does pull out soon, dripping and trickling come all over, washing it into the pool. Corvo gives a moan, and the Outsider turns him around, now his back pressed to the wall.

Corvo’s face is misery and fervor and he digs into the Outsider’s lips, begging for his touch. The Outsider presses himself into Corvo, his soft cock against Corvo’s hard velvety one, and strokes him off till the man forgets what words are, sounds coming off of his lips in gasps and incoherent pleas. His cheeks are flushed and his skin is warm with sweat now, rather than the running water of the Serkonan shower. He bucks his hips and throws his head back, and the Outsider watches whiteness issuing from his cock. He moans loudly, sound muffled by the rush of water, but oh so audible for the Outsider who leans in to capture his lover’s lips.

Corvo doesn’t move for a few moments, his chest heaving in the afterglow of orgasm. The Outsider lets him rest, kisses him occasionally and gently rubs his waist where his hands rest. His mind is foggy and dizzy with the love they made and with the steam coming from water. It’s a blanket wrapped around him, the feelings and the physicality.

When Corvo gets around, he tilts his head to look at the Outsider wish a smile, running arms around his slim frame and drawing him close.

“Tomorrow it will change. You will be the Emperor’s of all the Isles lover.”

The Outsider shrugs and shoots him a flirtatious grin.

“I’ve had the Emperor for quite a while.”

The innuendo makes Corvo grin too.

“In all truth, after tomorrow’s event, it will be official. The whole of Empire brought together at last. No more war. They wouldn’t dare.”

The Outsider looks at Corvo for a moment, smile tense, and images of the past memories flicker before his eyes. He sees Corvo rising over a man with a sword, he sees blood gush and flow from bodies, he sees a madman with a ring on his finger, a shiny little piece of flat engraved silver, gleaming in the light of whale oil lamps.

He says nothing, only leans in to kiss Corvo. They move lips against each other till their hearts beat as one, and then Corvo pulls back to speak.

“But you have never been just a lover, I hope you know that?”

His arms tighten a hold on the Outsider’s waist, and the former deity smiles sincerely. No, not just a lover. So much more.

When they kiss again, his heart aches with equal measures of love and a foreboding feeling. The ring on the stranger’s finger from his memories of possible futures bears a mark. His mark.


	29. Day 30: Freeform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, the wrap-up of kinktober series. What can I say, this month has been one of the most exciting and creative things to ever happen to me. How I managed to write every day and so much smut remains a mystery behind seven locks. I'm grateful, however, that I was dragged into this and I don't regret anything.
> 
> Does this mean this marks the end of my Corvo the Black AU? Actually, not at all! I tried to leave myself some space for future writing, so if you happen to have any prompts or requests (even if not for Corvo the Black AU and just corvosider), [don't hesitate to send me an ask or just chat to me :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)
> 
> A very particular thanks to Nork, Tam, Kooks, Gma, Mayo, Jules for holding my hand, enabling me and helping me pull through this. You rock, friends.
> 
> A very very very special thanks to Tam and Kooks for their arts. You made me cry.

**Day 30: Freeform**

* * *

 

The wind of change washes Dunwall over, its not so gentle gusts worrying the tree branches and the banners of the Empire. For such a day, the streets are oddly empty, soundless. Those who celebrate are hidden in the safety of their homes. Those who don’t are either long dead or are cursing their Emperor behind the walls. Those are in the minority and the number grows smaller by day.

The Emperor himself is standing in the gazebo, where the Outsider finds him by his daughter’s statue. The Outsider feels its gaze on him and looks back curiously, his own expression lacking sympathy or fear. There is flesh and a beating heart beneath the marble-like stone, but the mind is trapped in a limbo where the world ends and the Void exists. He has walked its rocky slopes and seen it all.

Corvo makes a step closer to his daughter and reaches out to touch her cheek. His caress is fatherly and fondness is seeping through the very stone itself. 

“Today is the day, my dear Emily. Your Empire united and peaceful, just like you wanted. Like Jessamine wanted,” he strokes her face and rubs her chin, head turned to where Jessamine’s memorial plate rests. Emily’s stone unseeing eyes are still trained on the Outsider somehow, and he looks back quietly, leaning on the column of the gazebo. Wind spreads leaves before his feet and sways the flowers of hydrangeas, growing richly around the podium.

“I have brought together all the Isles and put them under a single banner. There will be no division of power, no arguments over land, no Abbey to torture the believers and non-believers. Any riot I shall crush and those who threaten our people will lay down to my sword,” Corvo continues his confession of a promise, and the Outsider listens absently, soaking in every single word of his as a god he used to be. Prayers used to go by his ears, but it is Corvo’s one he wants to hear. And Corvo continues, knowing that the Outsider is standing there, but too deep in his thoughts and admissions to acknowledge his presence. Besides, he has a daughter to explain himself to.

“I promised to restore you to power when the time comes,” Corvo places his palm over Emily’s face again and hangs his head in sorrow. “It is not yet that time.”

His hand falls and he stands there, crying, pinching at the rough nose bridge. His shoulders are shaking, and the sobs from his throat are burning. The Outsider pushes himself off the column to come up and offer comfort, but--

_ Slap _ . Strong hands are holding him by his arms and another hand is pressed to his mouth. The marble floor slips away from under his feet and he falls to the violent hands that steal his freedom away. He stares at Emily with pleading eyes, but hers are stone cold and unresponsive, and after all, what can the stone say? And while Corvo weeps his pain out, the Outsider is being dragged off the gazebo, staring at the former Empress and crying for his lover’s help in a rough large hand.

***

His vision is bleak when he flutters his eyes open. He cannot move and cannot see, but he can feel and it’s a whole array of terror, pain and hopelessness. His past flashes before his eyes and for a moment he thinks he can see the gleam of the twin-bladed knife, shining gold even as it split the darkness. And he thinks he can feel the touch of the sharp steel on his neck and can even imagine blood gushing out of his throat. Maybe if he becomes god again, pain will cease and so will his fear.

But there is no twin-bladed knife. No mad cultist above him, no excruciating pain, only the prickling all over his immobile body and the nothingness around.

When his eyes get used to the darkness of wherever he is, he realises he sees flashes of black and white, blinding him as he tries to look. It is as if his entire body is rejecting the reality, pushing it away and tearing it apart. He is growing nauseous and desperate, tries to move so hard, but his limbs won’t listen. His heart is beating his screams away with loud and hurried pulse. He is crying, tears being the only thing he can truly feel, burning his face as they roll and fall. His mind is screaming and begging and he wonders where Corvo is and if he knows his lover has been locked up by some madmen who are yet to show their faces to the god.

Surely Corvo will come. He always searches for those he loves, should anything happen to them.

Before the Outsider slips back into slumber, he frowns.  _ Where is this whale song coming from? _

***

Sometimes he thinks he accidently drew himself into the Void, being submissive to its possessive nature. When he awakes, he imagines lying on the sharp rocks of his former domain. When he falls back asleep, whale song is singing him lullabies. To many it would have been an annoyance, a torture, but to the Outsider it’s a gift of peace. His chest sings along with the vibrating noise of the whales, and he sways on the sound of it, almost forgetting about the prickling pain.

He still can’t get up, but he can move his limbs a little, and when he does, he feels something unpleasant stuck in his arms and neck. It’s a set of needles, undoubtedly, and the Outsider realises he is a part of some experiment, caught on purpose. He smiles at the thought, almost savagely, and feels the needle in his neck move.

When the fools realise who they are dealing with, abducting the Emperor’s lover, the god of the Void, how much payment will be made with their blood? The Outsider succombs to bloodthirsty dreams of running steel through their worthless bodies, of blood dripping down his arms and soaking into his clothes. It’s a thought so enticing and alluring that he can barely sleep, excited by the dream of violence.

But for what feels like the longest time no one comes. There are no swords clashing, no cries for help but his own. And with every hour he feels himself sliding down, back into the Void’s embrace. He nearly spills tears of longing for his dark realm and at some point he has been craving for, he can see its endless sky with no horizon and the whales swimming in the distance, their song deafeningly loud. He reaches out for the jagged rocks, sees his hand nearly touching them even as it remains lying on the surface with needles stuck in it.

He can taste blood in his mouth.

And then he sees no more.

***

Hands, hands, hands all over him, touching and checking and poking gently. Someone cries his name and he wants to reply, but finds out that he is not sure he exists at all. A shadow, an echo, all that remains is to smell and taste blood and to glimpse an armful of his own body, cradled by someone and taken out of the dark pit of a fallen building. The floor of it drowns in blood, his own and of others, and there are bodies scattered around, bits and pieces of what used to be humans. A dark shadow walks through the mess, boots leaving deep prints in mud and blood. 

The Emperor walks the dark isle of the hall with his lover in his arms, and blood streaks from his clothing and drips from his folded sword. In his arms lays a god, and where the Emperor’s hands hold onto the frail body, a finger catches light with an engraved ring, the Outsider’s symbol raised above it in silver.

***

When he wakes up next time, it’s in the drowning softness of his and Corvo’s bed, and his lover’s face hovering about him, full of concern and pleading. He tries to reach out and stroke Corvo’s face, but finds his limbs to heavy and his body too hurt. Instead, Corvo takes his hand himself and presses a sloppy kiss to his palm. 

He tries to ask what happened, but the voice has left his throat with hoarse sounds. Instead, he looks at Corvo who mouths at his hand, prays for forgiveness and kisses his fingers.

When his Emperor holds him so, he cannot avoid feeling he is in the most protected place right now. 

Corvo lets his hand rest on the blankets and instead persuades the Outsider to drink some thick bitter concoction, which coats his throat unpleasantly. At long last he succumbs to sleep and only in the last seconds of consciousness realises he can still hear the song of the whales.

Days go by in such a fashion. Whenever he wakes up, Corvo is always there, ready to hold his hand and to give him kisses, should he ask for them. He guards his sleep, brings him food and pours medicines down his throat which make his body heavier and more real with each day. Strength returns to his muscles and at some point his voice is restored, more than a whisper but less than the tune of mystique.

“Thank you.”

It’s the first thing he says when Corvo sits down by his side. He looks down at the Outsider, running his hand to rest within his fingers. The Outsider squeezes it and rubs his palm in the center, feeling the knots and scars and rough skin.

“When I tracked them down, saw what they did to you… I thought I’d lost you.”

The Outsider makes a soft motion with his head, eyes half-closed and his chin tilted up, inviting. Corvo leans down and presses a soft but desperate kiss to his lover’s lips.

How much he missed this kiss, the affection of a ardent mouth, the gentleness of touch. It warms him better than any concoction the doctors could give him. It tastes better than anything he’s ever tried. And it is always there, never running out.

Corvo pulls away and quickly, carefully crawls over to lie by his side. The Outsider shifts to share the pillow, and Corvo settles next to him, ever so close, pressing nose to his face and then lips to his mouth again. He drowns in affection and nuzzles closer, almost painfully so as he tries to get as much contact with Corvo as possible. Corvo smiles fondly and places a warm palm over the Outsider’s face.

When they part for breath, questions spills from the Outsider’s mouth. Corvo answers them all carefully, slowly, but quite to the detail which makes the Outsider’s heart clench.

“They knew you were a god once. And they thought your blood might grant them access to the secrets of the Void, a key to its entrance. I found you hooked up into a machine and dripping blood into the cultists.”

The Outsider shakes his head.

“Have I not eradicated them all, Corvo? When I hunted them down one by one.”

“They looked foreign. I admit I didn’t care much for their motherland or their country. I care about  _ you _ .”

And thus no body was left alive, the Outsider finishes in his mind. But why do the whales still sing?

***

Days pass lazily while the Outsider recovers. He enjoys idleness, the softness of his bed, which he rarely leaves, and the presence of Corvo who rarely leaves his side either. As if the Empire is put on hold, he spends all the time in their bedroom, helping his lover dress, eat, walk, provides him conversations and, of course, affections, which are many. There is no spot on the Outsider’s body let unkissed or untouched. And he is grateful, for such attention grounds him to the world and keeps his mind from drifting away to the boundless Void. Like a trap, like a predator, it seems to be waiting for something, and the Outsider can’t help but share its thrill.

Sometimes Corvo looks at him oddly. His eyes, ever so kind, seem even gentler at such moments.

It’s only weeks later that the Outsider learns out why.

It comes with a question and a ring of silver offered, his mark engraved on it. Corvo stands close to him, his fringe brushing the Outsider’s forehead. He dares not touch closer, touch deeper, touch more. His gaze is earnest but his trembling hands give away anticipation and fear. 

The Outsider bites on the inner sides of his cheeks. He is offered everything he already has, and yet Corvo finds more to give. A proposal from his sweet lips, a threat to his heart, woven into the silver of the engraved ring.

The Outsider brings his hand up and lets Corvo slide it onto his hand. And then he bursts like a bubble of happiness, snatches the Outsider into his arms and kisses him wherever he can reach. His lips brush his face, his nose, his neck and finally dig in his mouth with a passionate kiss. Corvo’s arms hold him tight and lift him off the ground.

There is yet to be an official event. He would walk the throne room as an Emperor now, the whole of the Isles under his heavy boots. And with arms wide open his now husband would wait at the throne, where two now stand. He would slide the ring on his finger again and name him the Emperor. 

_ “All hail the Outsider, Emperor of all Isles. All hail the Outsider, god walking among us.” _

***

When the ceremonies are over, when the ovations die down, when Dunwall drowns itself in a drunken slumber, the Emperor and his newly wed husband are kissing away in their room. Such fondness flows between their keen lips, so little space is left between their hot bodies. Their lust wants to rush for it, but their love halts it and leaves them to enjoying each other to the fullest, sinking deeper with every movement.

What they are doing that night can be barely called sex. Love making at the very least, unhurried and thorough and wordless. The Outsider finds they need no words to explain their feelings. 

Corvo is heavy on top of him, pressing him into the soft mattress. The Outsider is full of him and willingly takes more as Corvo presses himself inside his lover with steady movements, rolling his hips. Their hands are laced tight together, pressed into the bed. The Outsider feels the cold ring of silver around his finger and how the top part of it presses into the soft folds. 

Corvo’s gaze never turns away, and neither does his. Filled up to the brim, the Outsider lets his eyes fall closed as he wallows in the touch of Corvo’s flesh inside him, how warm it feels. His mind wanders to where Corvo’s chest is pressed to his. He feels the heat of his skin as his legs are wrapped round his torso, allowing Corvo take him easily. 

And then Corvo’s thrusts grow softer and he almost doesn’t leave his body, sliding out just a little to fill him up again. They breathe heavily, almost hoarsely. Not a word is spelled while they make love to each other, occasionally allowing their lips to meet and sweeten each other up with a gentle kiss. 

The air changes, grows heavier, when both reach the near-point of their pleasure. Corvo huffs and hides face in the Outsider’s shoulder, while the Outsider himself nibbles at Corvo’s skin. And the closer he reaches the dangerous slope of his orgasm, the louder his mind is. He can hear the whalesong as it seems to be coming from his very chest. He chokes on his breathing and the never voiced moans and comes with brutal force, spilling all over his and Corvo’s chest.

Corvo comes inside him with just as much shivering and silent groaning as he did. The Outsider feels his seed trickling, but pays it no mind, concentrated on the pleasure they both are wallowing in. Their skin tastes sweat off another’s, and their lips are glued together again.

For a moment Corvo pulls away and gives the Outsider a curious look.

“What is it?”

His voice is hoarse again as he speaks. Corvo is looking at him still, and then tilts his head with amusement.

“Your eyes are black.”

He stares at Corvo and somehow it all makes sense. The whale song and the Void’s tug at his insides. And when he closes his eyes now, spent and shattered in the post-orgasm feeling, he sees not the blackness of his eyelids, but the sepia-like world, jagged rocks in the distance and Corvo’s face held close. When he opens his eyes again, the world is itself and Corvo says his eyes are now green.

He doesn’t know what kind of creature he is. All he knows is that he is an Emperor now and he holds his lover in the sweetest embrace. And with that settled, there will be many more days to try and find a hold of the Void’s leash. But for now all he wants is for Corvo to fill him again, and he reaches out for the kiss once more. Corvo smiles, succumbs. Teases him “my husband” a little. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Chamber Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465896) by [bluebeholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/pseuds/bluebeholder)




End file.
